ANHELOS DEL CORAZON
by J.J AMY
Summary: Despues de la fallida boda de Ranma y Akane la vida sigue en Nerima.... Una nueva aventura dara comienzo en la que al fin Ranma y Akane tendrán que enfrentarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos. lemon RANMAXAKANE
1. La feria, la adivina y la sombra

Hola a todos, esta es mi primer fic de Ranma, (he escrito algunos de Dragon Ball Z) asi que espero que les agrade. Si notan algunas diferencias con la serie, ruego las disculpen, ya que yo veia la serie en catalan y es algo diferente.

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**LA FERIA, LA ADIVINA Y LA SOMBRA.**

El sol brillaba sobre la cuidad de Nerima dando paso a una calurosa mañana de verano.

Había pasado un mes desde la fallida boda de Ranma y Akane y aunque todo parecía no haber cambiado en la relación de los dos jóvenes, no era cierto.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Ranma al respecto.

Había sido un mes de lo más tranquilo por suerte para ambos. Se habían terminado las clases y había empezado el verano.

Pero durante ese mes de tranquilidad Ranma había empezado a notar algo en Akane que parecía perturbarle. Apenas había ocurrido un par de veces y en realidad no estaba seguro de estar en lo cierto.

La primera vez había ocurrido una semana después del fatídico intento de boda. Akane y él habían regresado a casa enredados en una de sus muchas discusiones. Al entrar en la casa, Soun y Genma les habían mirado desde el salón y el padre de Akane había echo el fatídico comentario. "Es que siempre tienen que estar discutiéndose? Así no se casaran nunca!"

Habían escuchado aquello un millón de veces y la respuesta escapo de sus labios casi por costumbre.

"Y quien iba a querer casarse con una marimacho?!"

Hubiese esperado recibir un buen golpe, tal vez unas palabras despectivas e insultantes por parte de Akane. Un contraataque! Pero no.

Akane simplemente le había mirado, clavando sus castaños ojos sobre los suyos con una extraña expresión y se limito a decir unas sencillas palabras.

"Como si a alguien le importara eso ya."

Lo dijo tranquilamente y sin más se dio la vuelta y se marcho de camino a su habitación.

Lo había dejado perplejo. Su indiferencia había sido el peor ataque que Akane había podido usar contra él.

Porque? Se pregunto entonces. Porque había dejado de importarle el asunto de la boda a Akane?

Aquella pregunta llevaba un mes en su cabeza. No es que él deseara casarse. En realidad creía ser demasiado joven para ello. Pero tampoco olvidaba la sensación que había tenido al ver a Akane vestida de novia poco después que casi la perdiera para siempre.

Y lo hermosa que se veía. Había deseado casarse. Si. Apenas unos instantes, antes de olvidarse por completo con el asunto del agua.

Después todo se había ido al traste y la boda se había anulado.

Debía reconocer que se había sentido agradecido, pues no quería casarse aun y mucho menos obligado por su padre y el padre de Akane. Y había dado por echo que ella se había sentido igual. Hasta aquel comentario.

Estaba sentado en el porche de la casa con todos aquellos pensamientos cuando repentinamente Happosai salto sobre su cabeza para después propulsarse hacia el tejado. Apenas se había recuperado del golpe cuando recibió un fuerte escobazo en la cabeza.

- Ya le atrapare viejo pervertido!- Grito Akane realmente enfadada, para seguidamente mirar el enorme chichón de Ranma- Oh! Ranma! Te he hecho daño?

Ranma se puso de pie de un salto y la miro enfadado.

- Como puedes preguntarme eso después del golpe que me has dado?

- Si no estuvieras en medio como siempre, no te hubiese dado.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- Por tu culpa Happosai se me ha escapado!

Ranma estuvo apunto de contestarle nuevamente cuando una voz femenina le interrumpió.

- Eh! Akane!

Akane levanto la vista para ver a Sayuri saludándola con la mano desde la entrada.

- Sayuri!- Dijo ella acercándose a ella, seguida por Ranma a un paso lento.- Que haces aquí?

- Yuka y yo estuvimos en el centro esta mañana.- Le comento ella feliz.- Unos feriantes acaban de llegar a la cuidad y esta noche habrá una fiesta. Pensé que tal vez querrías venir con nosotras.

- Una feria? Estupendo! Estaba algo aburrida.

- Dicen que hay una adivina que es capaz de leerte el futuro en los ojos! Y dicen que nunca falla! Yuka y yo probaremos esta noche.

- La mayoría de veces es todo mentira. No creo que deban gastar su dinero en eso.

- No te gustaría conocer tu futuro, Akane?

- Akane dedico una corta mirada a Ranma al escuchar aquello.

- No creo que saberlo sirva de mucho. – Contesto seguidamente.

- Bueno, indudablemente yo probare esta noche. Nos vemos allí Akane.- Le dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras emprendía el camino.

- Esta bien Sayuri, hasta luego.

Akane observo pensativa como su amiga se alejaba. Una adivina? Realmente no creía en esas cosas. Y en realidad no estaba segura de si deseaba saber sobre su futuro.

- Así que dejaras que esa adivina te diga tu futuro?- Le pregunto Ranma al verla pensativa.

- Quien sabe? Siempre es divertido, aunque sepas que no es verdad.- Dijo ella encaminados hasta la casa.

- Personalmente creo que el fututo lo hace uno mismo.

- Iré a contárselo a Nabiki y a Kasumi, seguro que les parece divertido ir a la feria esta noche.

Después de hablar con sus hermanas, quienes decidieron acompañarla aquella noche, Akane subió hasta su habitación y abrió su armario con intención de elegir un bonito vestido para aquella noche.

Pero casi sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se toparon con aquel enorme y hermoso vestido blanco.

La yema de sus dedos acariciaron la suave tela.

- Ranma...- Pronunciaron sus labios con anhelo.

Aquel vestido era un permanente recuerdo de su fallida boda con Ranma, en realidad ni siquiera sabía porque lo seguía conservando.

Después de tantos años discutiendo con Ranma había estado segura de que no deseaba casarse con él. Al menos de aquella manera. Pero cuando su boda se suspendió no pudo evitar dejarse dominar por la pena. En realidad aun estaba triste por lo ocurrido sin ni siquiera lograr entender porque había deseado casarse aquel día.

- Baka!- Dijo enfadada cerrando la puerta del armario bruscamente.

No debía entristecerse por aquello. En realidad había decidido olvidar a Ranma, sacarlo de su corazón fuese como fuese, porque indudablemente no se casaría con él. Ni siquiera volvería a intentarlo. El fracaso había resultado ser demasiado doloroso.

...

La familia Tendo y la familia Saotome al completo caminaban aquella noche entre la multitud que había acudido a la feria aquella noche. El centro de la cuidad estaba completamente adornado y puesto tras puesto, la feria se alargaba entre las calles.

Con un algodón de azúcar en sus manos, Akane caminaba entretenida por el lugar, mientras un indiferente Ranma la seguía de cerca.

- Todo esta repleto de gente.- Comento ella.

- La gente estaba esperando algo como esto.- Comento Nabiki.- Por mi parte ire a buscar algo lucrativo que hacer esta noche.

Con aquellas palabras la mediana de las Tendo se separo del grupo.

- Siempre tienes que hacer el ridículo?- Le pregunto Ranma a su padre que iba transformado en panda.

Este lo miro y le enseño un cartel.

"Solo quiero pasar desapercibido"

- Pues menuda forma tienes de hacerlo!

- Akane!

Sayuri y Yuka corrieron hasta ella.

- Al fin llegas!

- Hemos estado esperándote para ir a la adivina! – Le dijo Yuka tirando de su brazos.

- Vamos, ya hay mucha gente.

Sin poder evitarlo Akane se dejo arrastrar por sus amigas.

- Porque no acompañas a Akane, Ranma?- Le pregunto su madre.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que dejarme engañar por una adivina.- Contesto molesto tomando otro camino.

Ranma camino aburrido por las calles hasta que una voz familiar capto su atención.

- Ranma!

Ranma se giro para ver el pequeño puesto de Ukyo.

- Ukyo, que haces aquí?- Le dijo acercándose.

- Nunca pierdo una oportunidad para sacar dinero, ya lo sabes.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Te apetece una de mis tartas?

Ranma tomo asiento y dejo que ella empezara a cocinar.

- Shampoo también anda por aquí. – Le comento ella.

- Entonces al final será una noche entretenida. – Dijo sarcástico.

- No vino Akane contigo?

- Se fue con sus amigas a que una adivina le adivinara el futuro.

- Oh! He oído hablar de ella! Dicen que es realmente buena! Yo misma había pensado ir a verla. Puede que nos fuera útil.

- Útil para que?

- Bueno, tal vez podrías preguntarle si alguna vez dejaras de convertirte en chica. Y si te dice que si, podría decirte como hacerlo, no?

Los ojos de Ranma se entrecerraron interesados.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

- No estaría de más intentarlo.- Dijo ella sirviéndole la comida.- Si quieres podría acompañarte después.

...

Akane, Sayuri y Yuka entraron en la oscura tienda de la adivina. Ante la oscuridad y la imagen tétrica de esta, Sayuri y Yuka no tardaron en esconderse tras de ella.

- Este lugar da un poco de miedo.- Le susurro Yuka.

- No es más que una decoración para tapar la farsa de todo esto.- Le contesto Akane para no reconocer que seguramente estaba tan asustada como sus dos amigas.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta divisar una mesa, donde una anciana de cabellos largos y blancos y aspecto aterrorizador parecía esperarlas.

- Quien será la primera?- Pregunto la anciana con una voz aguda y tétrica.

- Akane!- Dijeron al unísono sus amigas empujándola hacia delante aun más asustadas.

Akane miro a sus amigas espantadas.

- Siéntate niña.- Le ofreció la anciana.- Y deja que vea tus ojos.

Akane obedeció y se sentó en una silla que había frente a la mesa.

- En realidad no se si quiero saber el futuro.- Dijo ella nerviosa.

La anciana sonrió al escuchar aquello dejando a la vista una tétrica sonrisa con escasos dientes. Pero como si no la escuchara la anciana se levanto de su silla y se aproximo a ella para clavar unos profundos ojos negros sobre los de ella.

La sonrisa de la mujer empezó a borrarse lentamente de sus labios, hasta quedar con un aspecto sombrío.

- Una luchadora rendida no puede ganar las batallas.- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.- Y si pierdes, todo se perderá para siempre. El día de luna llena mira al cielo y que la estrella caída te indique el destino por donde el agua fluye, después sigue los pasos del oso, hasta el lago dorado, adentrare en su bosque guiada por la blanca luz, hasta encontrar la piedra mágica. Esta te cumplirá el deseo que más anhele tu corazón. Pero cuidado, tus labios y tu corazón tendrán que decir lo mismo.

Akane miro a la mujer incrédula y esta al fin se aparto de ella. No había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho y ahora más que nunca estaba segura de el fraude de todo aquello.

- Ha sido muy amable.- Dijo Akane levantándose de la silla.

La anciana se alejo para rebuscar en lo que parecía un pequeño baúl de madera en el suelo. Al girarse, se acerco nuevamente a ella y deposito en sus manos un cristal negro.

- Esto te enseñara los anhelos de tu corazón, - Le susurro la anciana.- Llévalo siempre contigo. Pero cuidado con las sombras, Akane Tendo. estas son a veces más fuertes de lo que uno puede controlar. Y recuerda que el gato te anunciara el principio de tu aventura.

Akane miro el cristal negro que ahora estaba en sus manos y afirmo con la cabeza pese a no entender nada. Después se acerco a sus amigas.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella por ultimo.

- Vamonos de aquí.- Le pidió Yuka cuando llego hasta ella.

Las tres amigas salieron de la tienda y emprendieron nuevamente el camino por las iluminadas calles de Nerima.

- Que ha querido decir? Tu la has entendido Akane?- Le pregunto Sayuri.

- No.- Dijo ella admirando el cristal negro.- Podrías haberlo intentado vosotras después de arrastrarme hasta allí dentro.

- Nos dio mucho miedo.- Dijo Yuka. – Además no hubiésemos entendido sus predicciones.

- Porque dijo que eras una luchadora rendida?- Le pregunto Sayuri.

- No lo se.

Akane miro al cielo inconscientemente para mirar la luna que casi estaba llena y sin más algo salto delante de ella.

Akane miro al pequeño gato con sorpresa.

- Shampoo! Que haces aquí?

El pequeño animal rosado se giro para mirarla y fufo como un gato enfadado. Pero seguidamente miro hacia atrás y siguió su camino a toda prisa, como si huyera de algo.

- Shampoo voy a darte tu merecido!

El grito resonó en la noche justo cuando la gente se aparto asustada para dejar ver a Ukyo correr en la misma dirección que Shampoo con un enrome pala en las manos.

Paso por delante de ella a gran velocidad, seguida por un pato, Cologne y Ranma trasformado en chica.

- Un momento!- Gritaba Ranma tras ellos.

- Que estará pasando?- Pregunto Akane.- Espera Ranma!- Dijo echando a correr tras ella.

La carrera de Ranma se detuvo para esquivar diversos mazos, pero seguidamente dio un salto y ser perdió por los tejados de los puestos dejando a Akane completamente sola.

- Ranma! – Grito inútilmente.- Baka! No me ha oído! Que estará pasando?

- Esta perdida señorita?

La voz del hombre la hizo girarse para ver ante ella a un apuesto muchacho vestido completamente de negro. Tenía los cabellos negros, al igual que los ojos y posaba sobre ella una mirada penetrante que pareció paralizarla por completo.

- Esto... no, creo que no.- Dijo ella nerviosa.

- Permítame que me presente. Mi nombre es Dabak, soy el señor de las sombras.- Dijo a la vez que si inclinaba sobre ella para aferrarla de la mano y besarla.

- A... Akane Tendo.- Contesto ella.

- Sois muy hermosa Akane Tendo.- Le dijo el muchacho con voz seductora.

Akane sonrió nerviosa a la vez que él muchacho se acerco más a ella sin soltar su mano. Aquel era uno de esos momentos que Ranma siempre interrumpía dando algún golpe, pero el muy tonto no estaba.

- Es muy amable.- Dijo ella paralizada a la vez que el muchacho la aferraba de la cintura.

Aquella era una situación extraña, el muchacho era extraño! Estaba asustada, pero por una extraña razón aquellos ojos negros parecían haberla hipnotizado por completo. No podía moverse, ni huir, ni gritar. Las palabras salían de su boca amablemente, como si estuviera prendada de aquel chico.

- Tus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto nunca antes... tus labios...- Dijo inclinándose sobre ella lentamente.- Son los más tentadores que he visto en toda mi vida.

- De... de verdad?- Pregunto ella tontamente.

- Si y por ello voy a besarlos.

Pánico! Terror! Akane vio como el chico se inclinaba más sobre ella con clara intención de besarla y seguía sin poder moverse del sitio. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando liberarse de aquella mirada hipnótica, pero aun no pudo moverse.

Quien era él? Porque hacia aquello?

No lo sabía, pero ya sentía su aliento sobre ella y casi como una marioneta sus brazos lo rodearon por el cuello para aceptar aquel beso.

Ranma! Grito algo en su interior. Ayúdame!

Pero sus labios solo se movieron para posicionarse para el beso que estaba apunto de recibir.

Entonces lo sintió, fue casi un segundo, pero sintió sus labios rozar levemente los de ella. Después cayo al suelo bruscamente.

- Maldita sea!- Exclamo el muchacho.

Cuando Akane abrió los ojos el muchacho de negro estaba luchando encarecidamente para librarse el pequeño animal negro que le atacaba con decisión.

- P-chan!- Dijo ella sorprendida aun en el suelo.

Pero aquello distrajo a su cerdito, quien recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Akane exclamo exaltada, pero cuando fue a recriminarle el muchacho había desaparecido.

Se levanto del suelo de un salto y corrió hasta P-chan.

- P-chan, estas bien?- Dijo estrechándolo entre sus brazos. – Pobrecito, vayamos a buscar al resto. Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Akane emprendió el camino nuevamente con su cuerdito en los brazos.

Aquel extraño muchacho había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. Como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire.

Que hubiese pasado si P-chan no la hubiese defendido?

Había sentido los labios del joven posarse sobre ella sin poder evitarlo. Había estado como hipnotizada! No podía creerse lo que le había ocurrido. Pero desde luego lo mejor era volver a casa y no tentar la suerte de volver a encontrarse con aquel muchacho.

...

P-chan salto de la cama de Akane cuando esta se hubo quedado dormida y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Minutos después Ryoga salió del baño dispuesto a marcharse cuando vio a Ranma sentado en el porche con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y se sentó a su lado casi mortificado.

Ranma miro a Ryoga sorprendido.

- Lo que faltaba esta noche, Ryoga! Que haces aquí?- Le pregunto sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre un enorme chichón.

Pero Ranma no recibió contestación alguna y entonces se dio cuenta de lo pensativo que estaba su amigo.

- Eh! Ryoga! Que te pasa?

- La... la...la ha besado!- Dijo echo polvo.

- A quien dices que has besado?- Le pregunto Ranma divertido.

- Deja de decir tonterías Ranma!- Grito Ryoga poniéndose en pie realmente enfadado.

- Esta bien, esta bien.- Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa divertida y agitando los brazos.

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Ryoga volviéndose a entristecer.- Ella lo beso también.

Oye Ryoga, de verdad, no entiendo nada de lo que dices. Creo que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así.

- Es que no lo entiendes!? – Grito.- Mi dulce Akane! En brazos de otro hombre!

- Que? Definitivamente te has golpeado la cabeza.

- No me he golpeado la cabeza. Lo vi con mis propios ojos! Él la beso y Akane... Akane... se dejo besar por él.

**CONTINUARA...**

Hasta aqui llege de momento, espero que les haya gustado. Prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar.

Espero que me dejen algunos reviews con sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas. Me encantan.

Saludos JJ.Amy


	2. Un deseo?

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**UN DESEO?**

- No me he golpeado la cabeza. Lo vi con mis propios ojos! Él la beso y Akane... Akane... se dejo besar por él.

Ranma frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. Serían ciertas las palabras de Ryoga?

- Dices que alguien beso a Akane?

- Fue en la feria. No se quien era, nunca lo había visto antes.- Ryoga cayo de rodillas en el suelo.- Que haré? Mi dulce Akane! Jamás podré borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Ranma miro a su amigo en mitad de una de sus escenas dramáticas e intento quitarle importancia, por su propio deseo de creerlo así.

- Seguramente lo habrás visto mal. Quien iba a besar a Akane? Cualquiera que lo intentara recibiría un buen golpe! Ya sabes que mal genio tiene Akane! Es una marimacho.- Dijo Ranma riéndose para intentar quitarle importancia.

"Ya sabes que mal genio tiene Akane! Es una marimacho"

Akane solo pudo escuchar aquello, pero fue suficiente para que su puño golpeara con fuerza en la cabeza de Ranma.

- Que decías?- Le pregunto ella.

- Nada.- Dijo Ranma derrotado a la vez que otro chichón salía de su cabeza.

- Eres.. Ryoga!- Dijo Akane al ver a Ryoga.- Cuando has llegado?

- E... hola Akane.- Dijo Ryoga nervioso poniéndose en pie y inclinándose frente a ella.

- Me alegro de verte.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.- No habréis visto a P-chan verdad?

- No.- Dijo Ranma entre dientes.- Ese estúpido cerdito no ha pasado por aquí.

- Que extraño.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- Se ha marchado mientras dormía.

- Seguro que no anda muy lejos.- Dijo Ranma mirando a Ryoga.- Por cierto Akane. Fuiste a ver a la adivina? Ukyo y yo estuvimos pensando en ir a verla, pero se complico bastante la cosa.

Akane lo miro.

- Si, pero no dijo más que tonterías que ya olvide.- Akane miro nuevamente a Ryoga.- Ya es muy tarde Ryoga. Porque no te quedas a dormir?

- Eso es... si, si, eres muy amable Akane.- Dijo él inclinándose frente a ella nuevamente.

Akane sonrió ante siempre la amabilidad de Ryoga.

- Preparare un futon en la habitación de Ranma.

Con aquellas palabras y una sonrisa Akane se alejo de los dos muchachos.

Ranma la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista aun sin poder creer lo que le había dicho Ryoga. En realidad Akane estaba muy extraña, sobretodo con él.

Aquella noche incluso le había echado de menos. Por una extraña razón Akane siempre lograba encontrar una forma de llegar hasta él y a la inversa. Pero aquella noche, después de haber peleado con todos sus amigos se había percatado de que ella no estaba a su lado. Y ahora Ryoga le contaba que había visto a Akane besarse con un chico. Eso lo enfurecía, lo enfurecía muchísimo.

Akane entro en la habitación de Ranma cargada con el futon y lo estiro en el suelo paralelo al de Ranma e instintivamente miro el futon de Ranma para después dar un suspiro melancólica.

Al incorporarse nuevamente su espalda topo inesperadamente contra su pecho. Fue entonces cuando sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura desde su espalda. El abrazo fue cálido, pero sobretodo familiar, e hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera a la vez que su mente lo reconocía al instante.

Ranma... pensó ella mientras aquellos brazos la aferraban con fuerza. Porque la abrazaba Ranma?

Intento comprenderlo, pero entonces sintió como él reclinaba la cabeza sobre su cuello y lo acariciaba con la punta de su nariz haciendo que olvidara todo lo demás.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza bajo su pecho, descontrolado. Aquella era una sensación maravillosa, solo real en sus sueños.

- Akane.- Susurro él.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella voz. No era Ranma quien la abrazaba, sino el joven de la feria. Que hacia él allí? Como había podido confundirlo con Ranma? Porque nuevamente estaba paralizada entre sus brazos?

- Mi dulce Akane.- Le susurro al oído mientras sus manos se movían por su cintura.

Akane miro a su alrededor asustada. De nuevo se sentía perdida entre sus brazos, que ilógicamente resultaban ser el lugar más cálido del mundo. Sabía que solo debía lograr gritar y Ranma la oiría. Pero al estar entre sus brazos sus palabras no lograban escapar de su boca. Debía concentrarse, romper aquel hechizo que la paralizaba entre sus brazos como si en realidad deseara estar entre ellos.

- Ra...- Dijo débilmente.- Ra...

- Tranquila, Akane. No te haré daño. Jamás te haría daño. Tu eres todo lo que yo quiero.

Con aquellas palabras el muchacho empezó a besar su cuello dulcemente. Aquello la desconcentro durante unos instantes y sus ojos se cerraron abandonándose a aquella maravillosa caricia. Pero al cerrar los ojos nuevamente la imagen de Ranma llego hasta ella.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, mientras seguía sintiendo los labios del muchacho recorrer su cuello y empezó nuevamente a luchar contra aquella parálisis. Intento concentrarse, reunir todas sus fuerzas...

- Ranma!- Grito al fin.

Pero tras gritar su nombre no supo con exactitud si había gritado lo suficiente o no, pues nuevamente se perdió en él.

- Mi nombre es dulce miel en tus labios. – Con aquellas palabras él le inclino levemente su rostro aferrándola de la barbilla y sus labios quedaron apenas separados por unos centímetros.

Se perdió en sus labios, en sus palabras. Como si estas fuesen todo lo que ella deseara en el mundo y olvido nuevamente que debía escapar, porque simplemente no deseo hacerlo. Deseo que él la besara y pese a saber que solo se trataba de un hechizo, no le importo. Quería sentirse amada, deseada y eso era lo que él hacia. Con sus dulces palabras, con sus caricias. Como si él pudiera leer en su mente que era lo que ella deseaba exactamente.

- Akane!

La voz de Ranma sonó lejana. Casi sin importancia. Pero cuando estaban apunto de besarse la entrada de Ranma y Ryoga en la habitación provoco que Dabak se girara para mirarles con amenaza, aun sin soltarla de entre sus brazos.

- Suéltala!- Grito Ranma.

- Ella será mía! Solo mía! – La voz de Dabak sonó por primera vez distinta a la de un ser humano.

Pero Akane estaba tan aturdida que no siquiera lo percibió.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo Ranma poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Dabak lo miro enfurecido y sin más soltó a Akane para desaparecer en cuestión de segundos por la ventana de la habitación.

A su vez Akane cayo de rodillas al suelo realmente aturdida.

Ranma corrió hasta la ventana para alcanzarlo pero este parecía haber desaparecido. Así que se dio nuevamente la vuelta para mirar a Akane que se levantaba del suelo en aquellos momentos.

La había oído gritar su nombre, pero al entrar en la habitación vio que ambos estaban a punto de besarse y Akane no estaba poniendo demasiada resistencia. En realidad no había puesto resistencia en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando ellos dos entraron en la habitación.

- Akane, te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Ryoga.

- Si, si.- Dijo ella algo avergonzada.

- Se puede saber quien era ese?- Le pregunto Ranma enfadado cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.- Desde luego tienes un gusto patético para elegir a los hombres.

- Eso explicaría porque estoy prometida contigo!- Le grito ella.

- Que era esa cosa? Parecía humano, pero empiezo a dudar que lo sea.- Dijo Ryoga.

- Era de esperar que el novio de Akane no fuese humano. Quien podría aguantarla sino?

- Se acabo.

Con aquellas palabras Akane golpeo a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole salir volando por la ventana.

...

Los ojos de Akane permanecieron abiertos durante largo rato aquella noche sin lograr dormirse.

No lograba entender que había ocurrido aquella noche y porque durante unos instantes había confundido al extraño muchacho con Ranma.

Incluso cuando había gritado el nombre de Ranma, él había respondido como si en realidad hubiese pronunciado su nombre. "Mi nombre es dulce miel en tus labios", había dicho. Mi nombre!! Porque había dicho aquello cuando él se llamaba Dabak? Acaso había gritado Dabak en vez de Ranma? No, no era posible, puesto que Ranma había acudido en su ayuda.

Todo aquello estaba resultando muy extraño y todo había empezado después de haber hablado con la adivina. La adivina! Eso era. Ella le había advertido sobre las sombras. "Pero cuidado con las sombras, Akane Tendo, estas son a veces más fuertes de lo que uno puede controlar" "Mi nombre es Dabak, soy el señor de las sombras"

Se levanto de la cama de un salto. Iría a verla, seguramente ella fuese la única que pudiera explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se vistió a toda prisa, cogió el cristal negro que esta le había regalado y salió a toda prisa.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Ranma, sentado en el tejado de la casa, vio a Akane salir de la casa a toda prisa.

Había pasado allí la noche, pensando en lo ocurrido, pero no lograba entender nada. El grito de Akane había sonado desesperado, pero al entrar en la habitación ella parecía complacida de estar con aquel muchacho o con lo que fuese. Habían estado apunto de besarse nuevamente. Besarse! La sola idea de que alguien besara a Akane lo enfurecía demasiado y estaba más que dispuesto ha averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Así que se apresuro a seguirla.

Akane corría por las calles de Nerima a toda prisa cuando sintió su voz de fondo.

- Akane!

Akane se giro para mirar a Ranma que gusto la alcanzaba pero no detuvo su paso.

- Tengo prisa Ranma.

- A donde vas?- Le pregunto corriendo a su lado.

- Voy a ver a la adivina.

- Creí que solo te había dicho tonterías.- Le dijo él.

- Eso pensé. Pero tal vez estuviera equivocada.

Justo dijo aquello los pies de Akane se detuvieron en seco para admirar la calle central de Nerima, donde apenas hacia unas horas había estado repleta de puestos de la feria, completamente vacía.

- Vaya, como recogieron tan rápido?- Pregunto Ranma.

- No, no puede ser.- Dijo ella agotada.

Ranma la miro de reojo y se percato de que ella realmente parecía preocupada.

- Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

- No fue todo lo que dijo. Cuando ya me disponía a marcharme me dijo "cuidado con las sombras, Akane Tendo. estas son a veces más fuertes de lo que uno puede controlar"

Ranma la miro incrédulo.

- Y eso que quiere decir?

- Dabak. El muchacho de negro, se presento como Dabak el señor de las sombras. Ayer no lo relacione.

- Pues no parece muy fuerte.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Es más, huyo.

Akane suspiro. Tal vez no fuese fuerte físicamente, pero desde luego a ella la ganaba solo con mirarla a los ojos. Era como si estuviera presa de alguna forma.

- Tu no lo entenderías, Ranma.- Dijo Akane dándose la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso.

- Que es lo que no entiendo?- Pregunto él siguiéndola.

- Nada!- Le grito ella mirándole.- Tu nunca entiendes nada!

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras las lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Akane y se apresuro a salir corriendo para que Ranma no la viera llorar.

Ranma se quedo paralizado. Lagrimas! Akane estaba llorando!

Su ceños se frunció. Desde luego Akane no estaba contándoselo todo. Pero seguidamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Tal vez la adivina ya no estaba en Nerima, pero había otra persona que seguramente podía ayudarles.

...

Ranma miro atentamente a Cologne que meneaba pensativa una taza de té en sus manos, mientras que Shampoo se aferraba a su brazo con insistencia.

- Tu saberlo abuela?- Le pregunto Shampoo.- Saber que es una sombra?

- Me temo que si. Aunque es extraño lo que me dices, Ranma. Una sombra es un hechizo y solo puede romperlo quien lo ha hecho.

- Un hechizo?- Pregunto él extrañado mientras insistentemente intentaba separarse de Shampoo.

- Si. Las sombras siempre representan lo que el corazón del hechizado más anhela. Lo que más desea.

El ceño de Ranma se frunció al escuchar aquello. Akane deseaba tener un novio?

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, este ha sido algo cortito, pero he podido actualizar pronto. Espero que la historia les este gustando, aunque pido algo de tiempo para que empieze.

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de mis primeras lectoras: ranma.akaneforever, yram, BABY SONY, Rmti Des y AkaneKagome. Se lo agradezco mucho, ya que la verdad es que sus mensajes son lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo (promete ir contestadoles una a una). Y no se preocupen por el lemon, que lo prometido es deuda.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy.


	3. Empieza el camino hacia la piedra magica

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**EMPIEZA EL CAMINO HACIA LA PIEDRA MAGICA!**

- Si. Las sombras siempre representan lo que el corazón del hechizado más anhela. Lo que más desea.

El ceño de Ranma se frunció al escuchar aquello. Akane deseaba tener un novio?

- Esta segura?- Le pregunto él. – Yo más bien diría que la cosa esa esta obsesionado con Akane.

- Akane?- Pregunto Shampoo con enfado.- Tu hablar de Akane?

- Es difícil interpretar lo que uno desea en realidad.- Le explico Cologne.

- Entonces no podemos hacer nada?

- No, pero no debes subestimarla, Ranma, la sombra no dañara a Akane puesto que él existe gracias a un anhelo de ella. Si ese anhelo desapareciera o si lo que tanto ella desea se hiciera realidad, la sombra desaparecería. Pero eso la sombra lo sabe y su función es hacer realidad ese deseo de una forma alternativa. Representándolo. Así puede mantearla presa y él puede seguir existiendo. Pero ten cuidado Ranma, si la sombra te considera un peligro para su supervivencia... no dudara en atacarte.

- No me parecía muy fuerte cuando lo vi.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Tal vez este débil, pero con cada día que pase este se ira alimentando del deseo de Akane y se hará cada vez más poderoso. Tan poderoso como sea el deseo de Akane.

- No preocupar por chica violenta.- Dijo Shampoo refregándose contra su brazos.- Yo quererte a ti. Tu ser mi deseo!

...

Ranma caminaba de regreso a la casa de los Tendo cuando sorprendentemente vio a Akane en el parque balanceándose en uno de los columpios.

Sabía que estaba preocupada, seguramente porque que como le había dicho Cologne, ella no podía luchar contra la sombra, dado que inconscientemente estaba atada a él de la misma forma que estaría atada a su deseo, fuese cual fuese.

Se aproximo a ella a paso lento y se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

- No deberías andar sola, Akane.

- Y a ti que te importa?- Le pregunto ella sin ni siquiera mirarle.

- Hable con Cologne sobre lo de...

- Que?- Pregunto ella poniéndose en pie con enfado.- Y quien te dio permiso para hacerlo, eh Ranma?

- Solo intentaba ayudarte.- Le dijo él enfadado.

- Nadie te pidió ayuda!

- Escúchame Akane, alguien te ha hechizado! Seguramente fue la adivina de la feria y hasta que no...

- Cállate!

- Esa cosa va a perseguirte para siempre a menos que encontremos una forma de detenerla. - Le dijo enfadado.

- Ya te lo he dicho Ranma! Esto no es asunto tuyo...- La voz de Akane se acallo de repente.

Tras Ranma, a apenas a unos metros de distancia, Dabak les estaba mirando y fue presa de su mirada casi al instante.

- Ranma...- Susurro ella con temor.

Ranma se giro repentinamente poniéndose a la defensiva y clavo una furiosa mirada en el muchacho de negro mientras una divertida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Lucharas esta vez o huirás nuevamente?- Le pregunto Ranma.

- Akane no es asunto tuyo.- Le contesto él.

- Eso lo decidiré yo. – Le contesto Ranma.

- No puedes luchar contra el amor, Ranma Saotome y ella me ama mucho.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora lucha!

- Lucharemos cuando llegue el momento.

Con aquellas palabras, el muchacho se desvaneció ante ellos.

Ranma adquirió nuevamente una postura más relajada y se giro para mirar a Akane que parecía petrificada.

...

La familia Tendo y la familia Saotome estaba reunida en el comedor cenando por primera vez en mucho tiempo tranquilamente. Y es que la pareja que siempre animaba las cenas con alguna de sus discusiones permanecía en un completo silencio.

- Cuando se fue Ryoga?- Pregunto Nabiki.

- Dijo que se marchaba a buscar a Ranma y a Akane esta mañana, pero aun no a regresado.

- Seguramente se haya perdido nuevamente.- Dijo Nabiki divertida.- Se puede saber que os pasa Akane? Estáis muy callados esta noche.

- Nada. Disculparme, pero no tengo hambre, me iré a mi habitación. – Dijo levantándose y marchándose.

Todos la observaron marcharse.

- Se puede saber que le has hecho esta vez Ranma?- Le pregunto Nabiki.

- Yo no le he hecho nada.- Dijo con enfado.

Genma miro a su hijo y saco uno de sus carteles.

"Ve a disculparte"

- He dicho que no le he hecho nada!- Grito a la vez que golpeaba al enorme panda con la misma pancarta.

Segundos después Ranma salía disparado por la puerta para caer en el estanque.

- Maldito seas!- Dijo Ranma chica saliendo del lago empapada.-Voy a darte tu mere...

Las palabras de Ranma se entrecortaron al ver a Akane asomada a la ventana y admirando el cielo con melancolía.

- Akane.- Susurro preocupada.

Akane tenía la mirada perdida en la clara noche, sin ni siquiera percibir que sus claros ojos castaños estaban fijos en una radiante luna llena, cuando una estrella fugaz cruzo su mirada para perderse tras las montañas de Nerima.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos!

- El día de luna llena mira al cielo y que la estrella caída te indique el destino por donde el agua fluye!- Recodo ella en voz alta.- Debo seguir el camino de la estrella! Debo ira a las montañas!

Sin perder tiempo Akane se encamino al armario y lo abrió apresuradamente para sacar su mochila. Por primera vez en un mes, Akane no se detuvo a prestarle atención a su vestido de novia y se apresuro a preparar las cosas para su viaje.

En cuestión de minutos Akane irrumpía en el comedor donde todos seguían cenando.

- Me voy unos días a las montañas, regresare pronto!- Dijo apresuradamente, abandonando el comedor antes de que nadie pudiera contestarle.

Ranma se disponía a entrar en la casa nuevamente cuando las dos chicas se cruzaron.

- Eh! Akane! A donde vas?- Le pregunto Ranma al verla con la mochila.

- Me voy a las montañas.- Le contesto ella sin detener el paso.

- A las montañas?- Le pregunto ella siguiéndola. – No puedes irte sola a las montañas.

- He de seguir la estrella. – Dijo ella sin detener el paso.- No hace falta que me acompañes, Ranma, puedo hacerlo sola. Regresare en un par de días. Además esto es solo asunto mío.

- A que estrella?

- A una estrella fugaz. Pero ya te lo he dicho, Ranma, esto es solo asunto mío.

Ranma se detuvo en seco y suspiro enfadada mientras miraba a Akane seguir su camino.

- Estúpida Akane. Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que no puedes luchar contra esto tu sola?- Hablo sola cruzándose de brazos. – Debería dejarla ir sola para que se diera cuenta de su estupidez!

Pero Ranma no pudo quedarse quieto durante mucho tiempo puesto que ya casi la perdía de vista.

- Espera Akane!- Grito emprendiendo nuevamente el paso.

...

Akane se peleaba con la pequeña tienda de acampada mientras Ranma estaba sentada frente al fuego calentando una tetera con agua.

- No debiste haberme seguido.- Se quejaba Akane.

- Ni siquiera eres capaz de montar la tienda.- Se quejo Ranma a la vez que echaba el agua caliente sobre si mismo recuperando la apariencia de chico.- Además esa cosa solo te sigue a ti y tenemos una pelea pendiente.

- Al menos yo traje una.- Se quejo ella.- Espero que el suelo sea lo suficientemente cómodo para ti.

- Eres una egoísta Akane. Yo compartiría mi tienda contigo.

- Me parece que no estas en posición de insultarme Ranma!- Le grito ella.

- Te estas comportando como una niña tonta con todo este asunto! Estoy intentando ayudarte y tu ni siquiera me explicas que hacemos aquí! Ni tampoco has querido saber nada de la sombra

- No necesito saberlo, yo me ocupare de ese problema, ya te lo dije.

- De verdad? Y que hubieses echo si se te hubiese aparecido esa sombra? Caer rendida a sus pies?

- Deja de decir estupideces Ranma!- Grito Akane a la misma vez que Ranma salía volando por aires con un nuevo chichón en su cabeza.

...

- Es una desagradecida.- Murmuro Ranma mientras rato después se intentaba acomodar sobre el duro suelo. – Debería haberla dejado venir sola.

Pero dentro de la tienda Akane yacía sobre el saco de dormir perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Si todo lo que la adivina le había dicho era cierto, solo debía seguir sus indicaciones hasta la roca mágica y esta cumpliría su deseo.

"Esta te cumplirá el deseo que más anhele tu corazón. Pero cuidado, tus labios y tu corazón tendrán que decir lo mismo. "

Eso sería fácil, puesto lo que ahora más deseaba era poder librarse de Dabak.

Era una suerte que Ranma la hubiese seguido, puesto que sin duda ella no podía luchar contra él. Pero eso es algo que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

Suspiro amargamente.

No debería haberle dejado dormir fuera. Al fin y al cabo él estaba allí para ayudarla.

Se levanto del saco de dormir y se asomo a al exterior.

- Puedes entrar si quieres, Ranma.- Dijo casi sin mirarlo.

Ranma la miro, pero esta ya había vuelto al interior de la tienda y realmente se sintió tentado a rechazar su invitación. Pero el suelo estaba demasiado duro y no tentaría a su suerte. Así que se pudo de pie de un salto y entro en la pequeña tienda donde Akane abría el saco para que hubiera espacio los dos. Aunque el sitio era realmente estrecho.

Akane, vestida con un pijama de conejitos de tirantes y unos pantalones muy cortos, se tumbo a su lado y se pego todo lo que pudo al filo del saco para evitar que Ranma tuviera que tocarla.

Ranma hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero a pesar de eso sintió que apenas debía moverse unos centímetros para tocarla y eso lo puso realmente nervioso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin desear moverse por temor a tocarse, pero poco a poco esa tensión fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

- Akane.- Dijo Ranma al rato.- Conoces a esa sombra? Quiero decir... su aspecto es parecido al de alguien que tu conozcas?

- Te refieres a Dabak?- Le pegunto ella inclinándose levemente hacia él.

- Si.

Akane se quedo callada unos segundos. Su apariencia no le era conocida, pero por una extraña razón cuando lo tenía delante se sentía como si fuese Ranma quien estuviera a su lado. Es más, su cuerpo reaccionaba como si el fuese Ranma.

- No.- Le contesto.- Porque lo preguntas?

- Bueno...- Dijo en un tono serio.- Solo me preguntaba porque te pones tan tonta cuando estas cerca de él.- Pregunto en un tono más divertido.

- Yo no me pongo tonta.- Dijo Akane incorporándose enfadada.

- Claro que lo haces.- Dijo Ranma imitando sus pasos.- Te vi en la habitación, recuerdas. Ibas a dejar que te besara!

- Eso no es cierto. Cuando llegaste estaba apunto de darle un buen golpe.- Mintió ella.

- De verdad?- Le pregunto él con sarcasmo. – A mi no me lo pareció.

- Lo que te ocurre es que estas celoso.- Dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada a un lado enfadada.

- Celoso? Yo? Y porque iba a estar celoso yo de un tipo como ese? Además, para que iba yo querer besarte?- Pregunto él irguiendo la cabeza orgulloso.

- Claro que no lo harías. No tienes agallas para hacerlo.

- Que?- Le pregunto él mirándola.- Yo no soy un cobarde! Si quieres puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras.

- De verdad?- Dijo mirándole aun con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.- Yo creo que no es más que una mentira! Tu no eres tan audaz como para intentarlo.

- De que hablas Akane?- Le pregunto él molesto.- Yo soy muy audaz.

- Demuéstralo.- Le exigió ella con enfado.

- Esta bien, tu te lo has buscado.- Dijo él arrodillándose sobre el suelo y encarándose a ella.

Akane lo miro sorprendida. En realidad no había pensado en que él aceptara besarla.

- Vamos, no iras a echarte atrás ahora, verdad Akane?- Le pregunto él para tentarla.

- Por supuesto que no.- Dijo ella arrodillándose frente a él.- Serás tu quien se eche atrás.

- Estas cansándome Akane.- Le dijo enfadado.- Ahora cierra los ojos de una vez!

**CONTINUARA...**

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Se que no ha sido muy largo, pero asi puedo actualizar antes y creo que lo he dejado en el punto exacto... Je, Je!

Me gustaria agradecer sus reviews a YRAM, Des y ranma.akaneforever. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, espero que lo sigan disfrutando como hasta ahora y sobretodo no duden en seguir dejando sus opiniones. Simplemente me encantan.

Bueno, con esto les dejo. Prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar y les aseguro que el proximo capitulo será algo más extenso que este.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJAmy.


	4. El deseo de Akane

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**EL DESEO DE AKANE.**

- Estas cansándome Akane.- Le dijo enfadado.- Ahora cierra los ojos de una vez!

Akane dio un pequeño gemido de queja y cerro los ojos con algo de tensión.

No se atreverá, no lo hará. Se decía a si misma una y otra vez mientras sentía su corazón alborotarse bajo su pecho.

- Estas lista?- Le pregunto Ranma realmente nervioso.

- Es obvio que si.- Dijo ella molesta aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Esta bien.- Dijo inseguro.- Vamos haya.

Ranma dio un suspiro y observo el rostro de Akane esperando a que él la besara. Admiro sus labios, deseoso de besarlos en realidad, deseoso de probarlos. Se inclino levemente hacia ella mientras todos sus instintos parecían encenderse ante el aproximamiento. No sería la primera vez que besaba a una chica, ni tampoco a un chico, recordó con molestia al patinador que había osado besarlo siendo ella una chica. Pero Akane... ella era diferente. Por una extraña razón besarla a ella era realmente difícil, pese ha que lo había deseado en muchas ocasiones.

- Vas a tardar mucho o ya te has arrepentido?- Le pregunto Akane molesta sin abrir los ojos. (no se atrevía)

- Desde luego no podré hacerlo si no dejas de hablar.- Se quejo él molesto.

- No te atreves, es eso.- Dijo Akane algo desilusionada abriendo los ojos.

Pero no recibió contestación, sin más Ranma acorto la poca distancia que les separaba y sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos repentinamente.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron ante la impresión, a la vez que sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. Pero seguidamente sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar de la dulce sensación que era sentir los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos.

Lo había echo! La había besado! Y sin duda Akane no era capaz de describir aquello con palabras. Simplemente era algo maravilloso. Dulce.

Ranma mantuvo los ojos abierto algo más que Akane, había visto su expresión de sorpresa y después abandonarse a sus labios. El mismo se había sorprendido de que la hubiese besado de aquella manera, sin pensarlo, enfadado.

Pero allí estaba, sobre sus carnosos labios. Sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el intimo contacto. Y cerro los ojos.

La beso lentamente, saboreando sus labios sin prisa. Descubriendo su dulce e embriagados sabor. Sintiendo como ella respondía a su beso. Sin queja alguna. Y deseo haberla besado mucho antes. Porque sin duda era lo mejor que había echo en toda su vida.

Alzo una mano y la poso suavemente sobre la mejilla de Akane mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza para besarla mejor. Entonces rozo los labios de ella con su lengua levemente.

Sintió que ella abría levemente la boca ante aquel contacto, haciendo su beso algo más húmedo y sus lenguas empezaron a acariciarse de una forma maravillosa.

Akane pensó que hubiese podido besarle toda la vida. Jamás hubiese podido imaginarse el placer que supondría besarle, de ser así lo hubiese tentado mucho antes ha hacerlo. Y esta vez no había nadie que interrumpiera aquel mágico momento.

Podía sentir su cuerpo flotando, contaminándose de un extraño calor que empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo y deseo más. Deseo tocarle.

Lo rodeo por el cuello, acortando aun más la distancia de sus cuerpos.

Entonces Ranma se irguió para acercarse más a ella, a la vez que su otra mano rodeaba su estrecha cintura para terminar la distancia que les separaba.

Sintió los pechos de ella apretarse contra su pecho de una forma exquisita y su mano ascendió por su espalda en forma de caricia, a la vez que la otra descendía desde su mejilla a su cuello.

Empezó a sentir un fuerte calor, incluso hubiese jurado que el suelo había empezado a temblar.

El suelo temblaba!

Se separaron repentinamente y ambos miraron el suelo que vibraba bajo ellos.

- Que...?- Pregunto Ranma confundido.

- Ranma Saotome!

La aguda voz casi pareció retumbar en sus oídos. Esa voz monstruosa que la sombra usaba cuando estaba enfadado.

- Ranma.- Dijo Akane asustada.

- No salgas de aquí.- Dijo Ranma a la vez que salía de la tienda.

- Espera Ranma!- Grito ella, pero no pudo detenerlo.

Ranma se puso en pie y encaro al muchacho de cabellos negros que clavaba sobre él una fría mirada de enfado.

- No debiste hacerlo! No debiste tocarla!- Hablo nuevamente.

- Y quien va a impedírmelo. Tu?- Le pregunto adquiriendo una pose atacante. – Pensé que lo tuyo era huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Esta es una batalla que no ganaras! Tus puños no harán que ella te quiera.

- Y tus hechizos si?

Dabak sonrió divertido.

- Yo tengo algo que tu no tienes, Ranma Saotome. Yo soy todo lo que ella desea. Conozco todos sobre ella. Se lo que piensa, lo que desea. Lo que anhela...

- Dudo que Akane desee a un hortera cobarde como tu. Ahora lucha!- Le grito enfadado.

- Tu te lo has buscado!

Pronuncio las palabras y antes de que Ranma pudiera moverse el duro puño de Dabak se clavaba en su estomago doblando su cuerpo y cortando su respiración en seco.

- Eso es lo que yo imaginaba.- Dijo Dabak divertido sin ni siquiera apartar su puño de su estomago. – No eres nada.

Akane había asomado medio cuerpo de la tienda justo para ver a Ranma recibir aquel fuerte golpe.

- No!- Grito ella espantada.

Dabak la miro, clavo sus ojos en ella. Su miedo, su preocupación. Fue suficiente. Se aparto de Ranma, quien cayo seguidamente de rodillas al suelo, con las manos sobre su estomago y se acerco a Akane.

Akane lo siguió con la mirada y se quedo clavada en el sitio.

- Akane.- Dijo Dabak inclinándose sobre ella.

Akane lo miro con terror. De nuevo estaba clavada en el sitio, inmóvil. Lucho contra aquella parálisis, contra aquellos profundos y oscuros sentimientos que aquel muchacho despertaba en ella.

- N... n...

- No me temas Akane, te amo demasiado para dañarte.- Le dijo a la vez que su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

- No...- Logro gritar al fin.- No me toques!

Los ojos de Dabak se abrieron sorprendidos a la vez que aparto la mano de ella como si de repente quemara y con una mirada de enfado este se desvaneció repentinamente ante sus ojos.

Akane quedo paralizada durante unos segundos, para después mirar a Ranma que aun seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

- Ranma!- Dijo ella saliendo de la tienda para agacharse a su lado.- Estas bien?

No! No lo estaba! Acaba de ser vencido de un solo golpe. Y estaba enfadado, frustrado. No podía protegerla.

Sintió la mano de Akane apoyarse sobre su espalda y eso lo hizo ponerse en pie repentinamente pese al esfuerzo que eso supuso, aunque sus manos no abandonaron su estomago.

- Si, estoy bien.- Dijo con enfado.- No necesito tu maldita compasión Akane!

- Que?- Pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Esto es todo culpa tuya! Acaso es eso lo que deseas? Verme vencido?

- De que estas hablando?- Le pregunto ella dolida.

- Él es todo lo que tu deseas! Tu lo has creado. Es una sombra. Un maldito hechizo!

- Un hechizo?- Pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Intente explicártelo! Pero como siempre decidiste no escucharme y comportarte como una tonta para traernos a ambos aquí!

- Nadie te pidió que me siguieras!

- No! Porque eres tan orgullosa que ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer que necesitas ayuda!

Con aquellas palabras y realmente enfadado Ranma empezó un lento camino alejándose de ella.

- Ranma! A donde vas?

Pero no recibió contestación alguna.

Akane observó dolida como Ranma se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándola completamente sola.

...

El sol ilumino la ciudad de Nerima a la vez que el perdido Ryoga deambulaba por sus calles buscando a Akane y a Ranma.

Agotado detuvo sus pasos frente a la entrada de un conocido restaurante y antes de que pudiera percibirlo un chorro de agua fría cayo sobre él.

Cologne miro el montón de ropa y al que pequeño cerdito que resurgió de esta.

- Ryoga?

Shampoo sirvió tres tazas de té sobre una de las mesas del restaurante a la vez que Ryoga salía del baño nuevamente vestido.

- Dime Ryoga, que te trajo hasta aquí?- Le pregunto Cologne.

- Buscaba a Akane. La han visto?- Dijo tomando asiento en la mesa.

- No, aunque Ranma estuvo aquí ayer. Dime, solucionaron el problema de la sombra?

- Sombra?

- Si, Ranma contar problema sombra.- Dijo Shampoo.

Ambas mujeres admiraron la sorpresa de Ryoga y Cologne se adelanto a contarle lo explicado a Ranma.

- Así que ese muchacho al que Akane beso es un hechizo?

- Akane besar a sombra?- Pregunto Shampoo sorprendida.- Bien! Al fin Ranma solo mío!

- Dices que Akane lo beso?- Le pregunto Cologne extrañada.

Ryoga afirmo con la cabeza casi molesto y eso hizo que Cologne negara con la cabeza con preocupación.

- Que pasar, abuela?- Pregunto Shampoo.

- Me preguntaba porque el anhelo del corazón de Akane era un muchacho. Ahora todo esta más claro.

- Que? Que pasar?- Pregunto Shampoo intrigada.

- Por todo lo que Ryoga y Ranma nos han contado... solo puede ser una cosa.

- Que?- Pregunto Ryoga impaciente.

- Ese muchacho representa para Akane un amor secreto. Un ser que tendrá sobre ella el mismo poder que la persona amada. Por eso puede dominarla de esa manera. Su cuerpo responde ante él como respondería ante su verdadero amor.

- Que? Eso no puede ser!- Dijo Ryoga poniéndose en pie.

- Ser ese Ranma?- Pregunto Shampoo preocupada.

- No lo se, pero de ser así Ranma esta en grabe peligro. Si ese ser es la representación de Ranma, este será todo lo que ella ve en Ranma. Tendrá su fuerza, su rapidez... todo. Y lo que es peor. Si el ser se sintiera amenazado por Ranma... intentara deshacerse de él. En un intento de supervivencia.

- No poder ser! – Exclamo Shampoo.- El grave peligro! Debemos advertirle!

...

Akane salió de la tienda aun medio dormida y para su sorpresa vio a Ranma cocinando algo para desayunar frente a un fuego con cara de pocos amigos.

Él no había regresado la noche anterior. En realidad Akane temía que él la hubiese abandonado allí. Pero no era así, él estaba allí. En realidad él siempre estaba allí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Tal vez ese fuese el motivo por el que lo quería tanto.

Sin decir palabra, Akane se sentó frente a él, quedando separados por el fuego.

- Vas a contarme que hacemos en esta montaña?- Pregunto Ranma se apartar la mirada de la comida.

Akane lo miro con enfado, pero supo que después de todo lo ocurrido Ranma tenía derecho a saber que hacían allí.

- La adivina no solo me advirtió sobre la sombra. Me dijo que durante la luna llena una estrella fugaz me indicaría un camino que me llevaría hasta una piedra mágica. Al parecer esta cumple un deseo a quien logra encontrarla y me explico detalladamente como llegar hasta ella. Si logro encontrar esa piedra podré pedirle que rompa el hechizo de la sombra.

Ranma la miro interesado.

- Y como sabes que esa mujer no mintió?

- En realidad no la creí al principió. Pero adivino lo de Dabak y también sobre la estrella fugaz... así que porque iba a mentir sobre el resto?

- Así que si encontramos esa piedra podremos pedirle que rompa el hechizo?

- Creo que si.

- Crees?

- Bueno, la adivina dijo que el deseo debía ser deseado realmente. Dijo que los labios y el corazón debían pedir exactamente lo mismo.

- Acaso no deseas librarte de él?- Le pregunto casi molesto.

- Si, pero no se si es lo que más deseo.

Ranma la miro extrañado.

- Esta bien, busquemos esa piedra entonces. Que camino debemos seguir?

- La estrella cayo detrás de esta montaña. La adivina dijo "Sigue los pasos de la estrella caída hasta donde el agua fluye...". Imagino que encontraremos un río o algo así. En realidad lo dijo todo en forma de acertijo.

...

- Lo siento, pero Akane y Ranma no están aquí. Salieron ayer mismo.- Comento Nabiki a Ryoga, Shampoo y Cologne.- Para que les buscan?

- Creemos que pueden estar en peligro!- Dijo Ryoga.- Dijeron a donde iban?

- Si, creo que Akane menciono algo sobre la montaña. Imagino que fueron allí a entrenarse, como hacen siempre. Ese par no saben hacer otra cosa... y la verdad...- Nabiki dejo de hablar al ver que ya no había nadie escuchándola.- Siempre están igual.

...

Ranma detuvo su paso y se volteo para mirar a Akane que cada vez lo seguía a una mayor distancia pese a que él cargaba con la pesada mochila que Akane había llevado.

- Si quieres podemos pararnos a descansar.

- No.- Dijo ella alcanzándolo.- Al menos debemos llegar hasta el siguiente paso.

- Hemos andado mucho y esta apunto de anochecer. Deberíamos detenernos ya.

- La estrella cayo por aquí, no debemos estar demasiado lejos.

- Como quieras.- Dijo Ranma emprendiendo nuevamente el camino.

Pero esta vez Ranma fue a un paso más lento para que ella lograra seguirlo.

Durante todo aquel día ninguno de los había hablado demasiado y por supuesto ninguno de los dos había comentado lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

Pero si habían pensado mucho en ello. Al menos Ranma.

Se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si la sombra no hubiese interrumpido su beso. Se habrían detenido? Desde luego él no tuvo intención de hacerlo. Incluso deseaba besarla nuevamente, pero claro, después de su discusión no era lo más acertado. Ni siquiera hablaría del tema.

También se había preguntado que hubiese pasado si Akane no hubiese salido de la tienda para provocar que Dabak se desvaneciera nuevamente. Aun no lograba entender como había podido moverse a esa velocidad. Ni siquiera lo había visto!

- Mira Ranma!- Exclamo Akane sacándolo de su pensamientos.- Un río! Justo lo que yo imagine. Seguramente debamos seguirlo.

- Bien acamparemos aquí y mañana seguiremos el río.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Akane satisfecha.

Akane se dispuso a montar nuevamente la tienda y de reojo vio como Ranma se quitaba los pantalones y su camiseta roja para quedar únicamente vestido con unos bóxer y una camiseta blanca de tirantes.

Aparto la mirada sonrojándose tontamente. Era estúpido que después de tanto tiempo se sonrojara al ver a Ranma de aquella manera, sobretodo porque en más de una ocasión lo había visto incluso con menos ropa que esa.

Pero no podía evitar, su escultural cuerpo siempre resultaba ser una tentación para los ojos.

No tuvo tiempo de mirarle otra vez, cuando lo sintió meterse en el agua.

- Es toda una suerte que tengamos que seguir el río.

La voz femenina de Ranma la hizo girarse nuevamente para ver a Ranma dentro del agua dándose un refrescante baño.

- Hace mucho calor para haber andado tanto.- Prosiguió ella.

- Si.- Dijo Akane en parte envidiándola.- Hace mucho calor.

Ranma salió del agua poco después y se dispuso a encender el fuego para calentar un poco de agua y hacer algo para cenar.

- Si el camino se hace más largo acabaremos por quedarnos sin comida.- Anuncio Ranma rebuscando en la mochila de Akane.

- Te agradecería que no removieras en mis cosas, Ranma.- Se quejo ella arrebatándole la mochila de las manos.

- Solo buscaba algo para comer.- Se quejo ella.

- Si la comida se acaba será culpa tuya. Yo solo cogí para mi.

Ranma aparto la mirada de ella y murmuro enfadado.

- Tienes algo que decir?- Le pregunto Akane con enfado.

- En absoluto.

- Voy a darme un baño, así que te agradecería que no miraras.

- Y para que iba yo a querer mirarte! Te recuerdo que incluso yo tengo mejor cuerpo que tu?- Le pregunto enfadado.

...

- Maldita Akane, me las pagaras.- Murmuraba Ranma (ya con aspecto de chico) enfadado, con un gran chichón en la cabeza y vuelto de espaldas al río. – Como si hubiese dicho algo que no fuese cierto.

Después de un relajante baño Akane se sentó junto a Ranma vestida con su pijama de conejitos y aun con los cabellos mojados.

Cenaron en silencio, hasta que Ranma hablo al terminar.

- Hasta cuando hemos de seguir el río?

- La siguiente cosa que dijo la adivina es que debíamos seguir los pasos del oso.

- Los pasos del oso? – Pregunto él extrañado.

- Imagino que lo entenderemos cuando lleguemos allí.- Akane se esperezo cansada.- Creo que me iré a dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

- Si, yo también.- Dijo Ranma poniéndose en pie y apagando el fuego.

Akane también se puso en pie.

- Esto, Ranma...- Dijo nerviosa mirando para otro lado.- Si quieres esta noche podemos compartir la tienda.

Ranma la miro sorprendido. Realmente pensaba que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior tendría que volver a dormir a la intemperie. Y sin poder evitarlo recordó su beso.

Deseaba besarla nuevamente, sobretodo después de descubrir lo placentero que era hacerlo. Pero como hacerlo de nuevo? La noche anterior ella se lo había pedido como un reto. Temía que ella lo rechazara si intentaba besarla nuevamente, además de correr el riesgo de que Dabak apareciera nuevamente.

Porque todo tenía que ser siempre tan complicado entre Akane y él?

Sin esperar una respuesta Akane se metió en la tienda y Ranma decidió seguirla. Pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, en que cada uno se había echado a un lado para darse la espalda, Ranma se tumbo boca arriba y cruzo sus manos tras su cabeza.

Miro a Akane, para verla de espaldas a él.

- Akane...

- Si, Ranma?- Le pregunto ella.

- Gracias.

Akane se quedo en silencio unos segundos, para después darse la vuelta para mirarle.

- Gracias porque?

- Por compartir la tienda, claro.

Akane sonrió dulcemente.

- De nada. No me importa.

Ranma quedo prendado de aquella sonrisa. Siempre lo hacía cuando ella sonreía así. Y como siempre su instinto se puso a la defensiva.

- Bu... bu... eno... buenas noches- Dijo realmente nervioso.

- Buenas noches Ranma.- Dijo ella para después acomodarse nuevamente en su lado de la tienda.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, al fin ese esperado beso!! Espero haberlo descrito bien, puesto que considero que es algo muy importante para ellos.

Queria tambien aclarar una cosa por si no quedo suficientemente claro. Cuando Dabak vence a Ranma y ve el miedo en los ojos de Akane decide desaparecer, puesto que como el deseo de Akane dicta, este la quiere y pese a que odia a Ranma en cierta forma por ser quein puede destruirle no soporta ver que Akane le teme y de alguna forma entiende que si daña a Ranma, la daña a ella tambien.

Bien, dicho esto, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Y os anuncio que la noche no ha terminado todabia... jejejeje!!

Aprovecho para saludar a mis lectoras: Des, ranma.akaneforever, Yran y krizue. Gracias por sus reviews. Me encanta!! Como a cualquier escritora. Asi que no duden en dejarme sus opiniones que siempre son bien consideradas.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	5. Un sueño y un beso

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**UN SUEÑO Y UN BESO**

- Bu... bu... eno... buenas noches- Dijo realmente nervioso.

- Buenas noches Ranma.- Dijo ella para después acomodarse nuevamente en su lado de la tienda.

Ranma gruño en sus adentros enfadado. Siempre se ponía realmente nervioso cuando ella le sonreía de aquella manera y eso acababa provocando que se comportara como un tonto!

Cerro los ojos. Era mejor concentrarse en dormir y no en el cálido y cercano cuerpo de Akane. Si intentaba algo seguramente ella acabaría por golpearle y llamarle pervertido. Pero sin lugar a dudas le iba a costar mucho quedarse dormido.

Akane estuvo largo rato pensando exactamente lo mismo. Era incapaz de dormirse con el cuerpo de Ranma tan cercano al suyo. Permanecía concentrada en la respiración de Ranma, que al principio había sido más agitada, para ir relajándose poco a poco. Ahora hacia mucho rato que no se movía e imaginaba que Ranma se había quedado dormido.

Y que esperaba? Que él estuviera igual que ella? Pensando en su proximidad y recordando aquel maravilloso beso? Acaso se olvidaba que ella no significaba nada para Ranma? Acaso su fallida boda no era un recordatorio de ello?

La boda! De nuevo en su mente, como un castigo. Que tonta había sido al aceptar casarse con él. Debería haberse negado y al menos su corazón no estaría ten herido en aquellos momentos.

Estúpido Ranma! Las cosas siempre acababan estropeándose a su lado. Si no bien era él, eran sus numerosas prometidas. Otro de los motivos que le recordaba lo insignificante que era para Ranma. Si realmente le importara él hubiese dejado claro las cosas con Ukyo y con Shampoo, pero no era así.

Akane se movió incomoda por todos aquellos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza y al girarse vio que Ranma estaba aun boca arriba, con las manos tras su cabeza y profundamente dormido.

Que suerte! Pensó. Ojala pudiera ella quedarse dormida como si nada en vez de desaprovechar las pocas horas de descanso que tenían.

Resoplo, acalorada y nerviosa.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Alejarse de él y de todos los pensamientos perturbantes que él siempre despertaba en ella.

Se levanto y se dispuso a salir justo cuando Ranma se movió levemente. Pero Akane no pudo esquivarlo y sus pies chocaron con sus piernas. Se balanceo hacia atrás, amenazando con perder el equilibrio, caer sobre la tienda y desarmarla completamente. Sus brazos se agitaron nerviosos y se inclino hacia delante para intentar recuperar el equilibrio, pero tontamente cayo hacia delante "sobre Ranma".

Sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo con gran agilidad y sus piernas quedaron una a cada lado de Ranma, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él.

Y ahora que? Se pregunto. Si se movía corría el riesgo de perder nuevamente el equilibrio y caer sobre él, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí, sobretodo porque si Ranma se despertaba iba a ser una situación realmente difícil de explicar, además de vergonzosa.

Debía moverse, tal vez si se echaba a un lado...

Akane lo intento, pero apenas se movió un centímetro Ranma se movió bajo ella deteniéndola en seco. Incluso dejo de respirar ante la posibilidad de que él se despertara.

Pero no se despertó. Simplemente sus manos abandonaron su cómoda posición de almohada y se movieron por el saco de dormir.

Aquello provoco que Akane tuviera que levantar una de las manos para que él no se topara con esta, haciendo que perdiera nuevamente el equilibrio e inevitablemente cayo sobre Ranma.

El impacto fue mínimo, dado a su ya proximidad con él, pero todo su cuerpo se paralizo por completo.

Que no se despierte! Que no se despierte! Rezo ella.

Ranma no se despertó, pero ya fuese por instinto o no, sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura para estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

La respiración de Akane se corto nuevamente ante el contacto de Ranma. Porque lo hacía? Porque la abrazaba?

- Akane.- Susurro este en sueños.

Akane abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre escapar de los labios de Ranma. Estaba soñando con ella?

Akane levanto levemente la cabeza para comprobar que realmente Ranma seguía dormido. Así era, él seguía dormido, abrazado a ella con una posesión que no le permitiría escaparse de sus brazos.

Sus brazos. Que cálido y acogedor lugar.

Con un suspiro Akane recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma sin poder hacer más. Tendría que quedarse allí hasta que Ranma la soltara y si se despertaba no le quedaría otra que fingir estar durmiendo. Además... la sensación de estar entre sus brazos era tan maravillosa que era difícil despreciarla...

Se relajo sobre su cuerpo y cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma de Ranma para grabarlo en su cabeza y reposos sus manos sobre su pecho.

Akane se había quedado dormida o eso pensaba cuando sintió las manos de Ranma pasearse por su espalda en forma de caricia. Las sintió ascender hasta sus hombros y volver a descender hasta su cintura nuevamente.

Sin duda alguna debía haberse quedado dormida y estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño. Uno en el que el cuerpo de Ranma respondía ante su contacto.

Siguió sintiendo las manos de Ranma moverse por su cintura sin saber muy bien que hacia hasta que sorprendentemente la yema de los dedos de Ranma se posaron sobre su piel.

Ranma había levantado levemente la parte superior de su pijama para colarse bajo este y acariciarla.

La sensación fue tan agradable que todo el cuerpo de Akane se estremeció, para seguidamente sentir las palmas de sus manos posarse suavemente sobre su piel.

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios ante el placentero contacto. Podía sentir las manos de Ranma transmitiéndole un dulce calor adictivo que parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas aquel era el sueño más real que había tenido en toda su vida. E increíblemente deseo tocarle. Imitar sus pasos. Y que importaba? Al fin y al cabo solo era un sueño.

Con aquel pensamiento fueron sus propias manos las que empezaron a pasearse por el pecho de Ranma.

La yema de sus dedos sintieron cada músculo del pecho de Ranma deliciosamente, hasta que estas toparon con el borde de sus boxers.

Casi había olvidado la escasa vestimenta de Ranma! Pero que importaba?

Sus manos se escaparon bajo su camiseta blanca y entraron en contacto con su cálida piel.

Su mano se deslizo por el cuadriculado estomago con delicia a la vez que las manos de Ranma ascendían nuevamente por su espalda.

Los ojos de Ranma parpadearon perezosamente y aun así no podía salir de aquel maravilloso sueño en el que las manos de Akane se paseaban por su pecho a la vez que él mismo acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Podía sentir el peso de Akane sobre su cuerpo, su respiración rozándole el cuello de una forma deliciosa.

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero extrañamente no despertó. Que entraña sensación, despertar dentro de un sueño para seguir haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Que importaba? Resultaba que aquel era el mejor sueño de toda su vida.

Movió nuevamente las manos por la espalda de Akane, apretándola con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo, mientras instintivamente sus labios buscaron el lugar más cercano para posarse, resultando ser uno de los hombros de la joven.

Lo beso lentamente, sin prisa, deleitándose con cada centímetro de sedosa piel que rozaban sus labios, ascendiendo por su cuello, mientras sentía su cuerpo reaccionar ante aquellos íntimos contactos.

- Ranma...

El susurro de Akane atravesó su cabeza y instintivamente se paralizo por completo.

Aquello estaba resultando demasiado real... incluso para él.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos para contemplar la oscura tienda realmente incrédulo y sus manos se separaron de su espalda como si de repente ella fuera puro fuego abrasador.

Y eso provoco que Akane se detuviera también.

Estaba más que seguro, aquello no era un sueño, o al menos había dejado de serlo en cierto momento.

Sintió que Akane se incorporaba lentamente para mirarlo y ambos se miraron incrédulos.

Akane no podía creérselo. Había pensado que aquello no era más que un sueño hasta que él había dejado de tocarla repentinamente. Ahora, sus ojos azules se clavaban sobre los suyos con asombro.

Se separaron en cuestión de segundos y cada uno se puso en una punta de la pequeña cabaña.

Akane pensó que se morirá de la vergüenza. Como iba a explicar aquello?

- No... no es lo que parece.- Se defendió Ranma agitando los brazos con rapidez.- Te lo aseguro Akane. No era mi intención, de verdad...

Akane lo miro sorprendida. Porque Ranma estaba echándose la culpa? No lo sabía, pero ya estaba bien.

- No importa.- Dijo ella.- Debí haberme acercado mientras dormía.- Mintió.

- Eh?- Pregunto Ranma sorprendido de no ser golpeado o insultado.- De verdad?

- Creo que saldré a tomar un poco el aire. Hace mucho calor aquí dentro.

Con aquellas palabras Akane huyo a toda prisa de la tienda y se alejo de esta a paso acelerado. De menuda se había salvado! Hubiese sido vergonzoso tener que explicarle a Ranma porque estaba sobre él, abrazándole, tocándole!! Que vergüenza!! No pensaba volver a esa tienda!

Ranma seguía en la misma posición, incluso seguía mirando hacia donde minutos atrás había estado Akane.

Que había pasado? Como había Akane acabado sobre él? No lo sabía.

Lo que si sabía era que él la había acariciado... y ella a él. Acaso ambos habían soñado lo mismo?

Akane caminaba por la orilla del río algo alejada de la tienda de un lado a otro intentando reunir el valor suficiente para volver.

Baka! Como pudiste creer que era un sueño? Que pensara ahora Ranma?- Se dijo a si misma nerviosa.- Baka! Baka! Esto no esta bien, primero el beso y ahora... ahora...- Akane se miro las manos e inevitablemente recordó la maravillosa sensación de pasearlas por el duro pecho de Ranma.- Ranma...- Susurro.

Akane se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos, mirándose las manos, hasta que de repente unos arbusto se movieron a su espalda.

Aquello la hizo dar un saltito asustada, para después mirarlos con atención.

- Ranma, eres tu?- Pregunto ella.

Él no contesto, pero si salió de las sombras para dejarse ver claramente por Akane.

Al ver a Dabak salir de la oscuridad Akane retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que nuevamente quedo paralizada por su siempre penetrante y oscura mirada.

- Hola Akane.- Le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla fijamente y a la vez que acortaba la distancia que les separaba.

- Dabak...- Dijo ella.

- No me temas Akane, jamás te haría daño.

- No eres real, solo eres un hechizo- Le dijo ella aun paralizada.

Dabak le sonrió a la vez que se detenía justo en frente de ella.

- Soy una sombra, tan real como tu misma, Akane. – Con aquellas palabras Dabak alzo una mano y acaricio su mejilla.- Tu eres todo lo que yo deseo y yo, todo lo que tu deseas. Eres mía, tu corazón me pertenece solo a mi.

Akane se quedo perdida en sus ojos negros y en aquellas dulces palabras. Era como si algo dentro de ella deseara creer sus palabras. Dejarse llevar por el extraño sentimiento de amor que sentía cuando estaba con él. Pero por extraño que pareciera, solo pensaba en Ranma cuando estaba a su lado.

- Tu no eres Ranma.

- No.- Le contesto.- Soy algo mejor que eso. Soy tu deseo, tu mayor anhelo. Todo lo que tu amas de él esta en mi, todo lo que tu deseas de él, esta en mi. Ranma no te quiere. Mi amor por ti es real y más fuerte de lo que puedas imaginarte. No me rendiré, Akane Tendo.- Dijo a la vez que pasaba un dedo por sus labios.- Te amo, te amo más haya de la razón. No habría nada en este mundo que pudiera sepárame de ti.

Akane dejo escapar un leve gemido al escuchar aquello. Amor. Él le hablaba de amor. De amarla por siempre y eso parecía hipnotizarla aun más. Ya ni siquiera sentía miedo en ante su presencia. Ni tan siquiera cuando lo sintió rodearla por la cintura. Estaba prendada de él e increíblemente deseo que aquello fuese cierto.

Casi por voluntad propia sus brazos lo rodearon por el cuello y fue ella misma quien se aproximo para besarle.

- Ranma.- Susurraron sus labios ya a pocos centímetros de él.- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti Akane.- Le contesto él justo antes de que sus labios se besaran.

Pero nuevamente el dulce sueño que representaba Dabak se desvaneció frente a ella, dejando sus brazos vacíos.

Akane se quedo perpleja, sin entender porque Dabak había desaparecido justo cuando se besaban y su respuesta fue en forma de voz.

- Akane, estas aquí?

Akane miro a su derecha justo para ver aparecer a Ranma. Al parecer Ranma se había vestido y había salido a buscarla. Pero lo que se preguntaba Akane es porque Dabak había desaparecido cuando ya había demostrado que podía vencer a Ranma.

- Eh! Akane. Que haces ahí?

- Na... nada- Mintió.

- Escucha Akane...- Dijo Ranma nervioso.- Lo de antes...

- Ya te dije que no importaba.- Dijo ella emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

Ranma la miro nuevamente incrédulo.

Porque Akane actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada? Tan poco le importaba?

- Me alegro de que opines así. No quisiera que pensaras que me interesas, porque no es así sabes...?- Dijo para hacerla enfadar.- Ya sabes que no eres demasiado femenina para mi gusto.

Akane detuvo su paso a la vez que un rayo atravesaba sus ojos.

- Como te atreves Ranma!!- Grito a la vez que lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

...

Rato después ambos caminaba siguiendo la orilla del río en un completo silencio.

Akane no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Dabak. Por unos segundos se había dejado llevar por su hechizo y lo había besado. Pero como siempre había pensado en Ranma y ahora empezaba a creer que en cierta forma Dabak era una representación de Ranma. No se trataba de eso? Acaso Ranma no le había dicho que Dabak era un deseo? Y ella deseaba que Ranma la amara. No deseaba reconocerlo, pero era así.

Sería entonces Dabak la representación de un Ranma que la amara? Por eso quedaba prendada de sus palabras, porque era lo que ella más deseaba escuchar?

Pero lo que no lograba entender era porque Dabak había decidido no enfrentarse a Ranma aquella vez.

Ranma caminaba tras Akane con la mirada fija en ella. Aquella mañana lucia una camiseta amarilla con una faldita corta y pese a que la imagen resultaba tentadora, este estaba perdido en los sucesos ocurridos aquella madrugada.

Por una extraña razón siempre que se ponía nervioso o sentía la indiferencia de Akane sobre algo él la provocaba hasta hacerla enfadar. Lo había echo siempre. Siempre se ponía a la defensiva con Akane. Como si eso restara importancia a lo que realmente sentía por ella. Además le gustaba discutir con ella. Con el tiempo eso se había convertido en su forma de comunicarse. O al menos eso pensaba él.

Pero todo eso estaba cambiando. Lo sabía. Había empezado hacia un mes con su fallida boda y ahora parecía ir empeorando por culpa de Dabak y toda aquella maldita situación. Aunque gracias a eso había conseguido besarla...

- Ranma. Ranma!!- Grito Akane que estaba a su lado.

Ranma dio un salto ante aquel grito.

- Es que estas sordo o que?- Le pregunto ella.

- No me grites de esa manera! – Se quejo él.

- Si no quieres que te grite te sugiero que me contestes cuando te llamo.

- Que quieres?

- Te pregunte por Cologne. Que te dijo ella?

- Ahora estas interesada en saber que me dijo Cologne?- Dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

- Si no quieres contestarme haya tu.- Dijo ella orgullosa.

Ranma detuvo el paso y volvió a mirarla.

- Me dijo que las sombras son un hechizo que representan un anhelo del corazón de la persona hechizada. Me dijo que él no te dañaría a ti, pero que intentaría sustituir tu deseo. Hacerlo realidad, con el fin de asegurar su existencia. Y dijo que el hechizo solo se podía romper si tu dejabas de desear ese anhelo o si este se hacia realidad.

- Y tu crees que fue la adivina quien me hechizo?

- Quien más podría ser?- Le pregunto él.

- Se me ocurren unas cuantas personas.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Crees que Cologne o Shampoo hayan podido hechizarte? Con que intención?

Con la de separarnos! Grito algo en el interior de Akane. Al fin y al cabo, si ella se dejaba hechizar y aceptaba al Ranma falso, el verdadero quedaría... libre.

- Solo digo que la adivina no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

- No creo que esto sea cosa de Shampoo y Cologne. Ellas parecían muy sorprendías.

- Bueno, quien lo hiciera no tiene demasiada importancia. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrar el siguiente paso.- Dijo Akane empezando a caminar, pero en segundos se detuvo para mirar un pequeño cartel que indicaba un camino.

"Posada del oso"

- Me parece que ya lo hemos encontrado. – Dijo Ranma siguiendo el camino que indicaba el cartel.

- Esta vez ha sido más fácil.- Dijo ella siguiéndolo.

- Que viene después?

- Dijo algo de un lago dorado y una luz blanca.

Ranma la miro incrédulo a la vez que una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente.

- No te acuerdas?

- No le preste demasiada atención! Creí que estaba delirando!

- Así no lograremos encontrar esa maldita pierda Akane!

- Deja de gritarme! Baka!

- Da igual, sigamos. Tal vez recuerdes algo cuando lo veas.

- Tienes razón.

Ambos prosiguieron el camino hacia la posada.

Ya era bien pasada la tarde cuando la pequeña posada apareció al final del camino.

- Ya lleguemos.- Dijo Akane aliviada.- Creo que será mejor preguntar si hay un lago cerca de aquí.

- Si tienes razón.

Los dos entraron en la posada y la recepción estaba vacía.

- Hola? Hay alguien aquí?- Pregunto Akane.

- Un momento.- Se escucho decir a una voz femenina.

Akane miro de reojo a Ranma que se paseaba por la estancia observando a su alrededor.

- Podríamos pasar la noche aquí.- Le comento él.- Así no tendríamos que dormir otra vez en la tienda.

- Si, tienes razón, creo que llevo dinero suficiente.

- Oh! Que dulce pareja!- Exclamo una mujer de mediana edad que apareció en la estancia.- Disculpen la espera.

- No importa.- Dijo Akane.

- Déjenme adivinar.- Dijo mirándoles con ojos entrañables.- Están de luna de miel! Que romántico.

- Que?- Pregunto Ranma casi molesto.

- No, no.- Dijo Akane agitando las manos.- Él y yo no... ya sabe... no estamos casados... ni nada por el estilo.

Ranma miro a Akane ante ese comentario. Nada por el estilo? Estaban prometidos!

- Oh, discúlpenme, entonces. Debí suponer mal. Es que parecen una pareja de enamorados.- Prosiguió la mujer sonriente.- En que puedo ayudarles?

- Bueno, querríamos pasar la noche, si tiene habitaciones suficientes.

- Oh, por supuesto. La habitación cuesta 1000 yens la noche.

Akane miro su monedero y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.

- Bien, entonces... creo que... con una nos apañaremos.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, hasta aqui llego la cosa. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen el retraso en la actualización, pero he estado algo ocupada.

Como siempre, aprovecho para saludar a mis lectoras; ranma.akaneforever, Des, krizue, Nemesis, Naoko tendo, Yram, Akanekagome, baby sony. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y les pido que disculpen las faltas de ortografia, no se que pasa pero cuando lo paso del word a los documentos se me descoloca todo y alguna siempre me dejo.

Nos leemos pronto. Esperare sus reviews con impaciencia.

JJ.Amy


	6. Una verdad dolorosa

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**UNA VERDAD DOLOROSA**

Akane miro su monedero y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.

- Bien, entonces... creo que... con una nos apañaremos.

- Por supuesto. Acompáñenme, les enseñare su habitación,

Akane y Ranma siguieron a la sonriente mujer por un largo pasillo.

- Pensé que había cogido más dinero.- Dijo Akane rebuscando por su monedero.

- Parece que tendremos que dormir juntos una vez más.- Dijo Ranma mirando hacia otro lado intentando parecer indiferente.

- Si te molesta puedes dormir en la tienda.- Le propuso ella con enfado.

- Yo no dije eso.- Se defendió él.

- Aquí es.- Dijo la mujer deteniendo el paso y provocando que la discusión de ambos terminara.- Espero que sea de su agrado.- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Ranma y Akane se asomaron a la habitación y para su pesar vieron que la pequeña habitación solo contaba con una cama de matrimonio.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Akane desecha.

- La cena se sirve a las siete y esta incluida en el precio. Espero que les guste mi comida.- Les dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa.

- De seguro será mejor que la de Akane.- Comento Ranma.

Un rayo cruzo por los ojos de Akane al escuchar aquel comentario y antes de que Ranma pudiera preverlo recibió un fuerte golpe.

- Una cosa más.- Dijo Akane fingiendo una sonrisa mientras Ranma seguía en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza quejándose del golpe.- Sabría decirnos si hay por aquí un lago?

- Oh! Si. El lago Tunokso. Antaño fue muy famoso y nos proporcionaba mucha clientela. Pero la gente acabo olvidándolo. Es algo pequeño, pero en las noches de luna llena su agua parece dorada como el oro. Podrán encontrarlo a dos kilómetros de aquí, junto al bosque.

- Eso es! El bosque!- Exclamo ella.

- Que ocurre?- Pregunto Ranma.

- Sigue los pasos del oso, hasta el lago dorado, adentrare en su bosque guiada por la blanca luz, hasta encontrar la piedra mágica!- Recodo ella.

- Lo recordaste!- Exclamo Ranma.

- Debemos estar muy cerca!

...

Cologne detuvo el paso para contemplar las huellas que había en el suelo. Ella, Shampoo y Ryoga había ido siguiendo las huellas de Akane y Ranma hasta aquel río.

- Que pasar, abuela? Ellos estar cerca?- Pregunto Shampoo.

- Miren esas huellas.- Dijo Cologne señalándolas.- Se pueden ver claramente tres diferentes.

- Tres?- Pregunto Ryoga preocupado.

- Sombra atacar a Ranma?- Pregunto Shampoo llevándose las manos a la boca preocupada.

- Parece que no hube enfrentamiento. Pero desde luego los esta siguiendo.- Dijo Cologne preocupada.- Debemos continuar un poco más. Seguramente mañana logremos alcanzarlos.

- Si, seguiremos! Si mi Akane esta en peligro no nos detendremos!- Dijo Ryoga con decisión.

Pero justo pronuncio aquellas palabras sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir la presencia de alguien más. No fue el único, ya que los tres esquivaron con facilidad las palas que aparecieron repentinamente de entre los árboles.

Con un salto Ukyo hizo acto de presencia.

- Tu estar loca? Porque atacarnos?- Le pregunto Shampoo con enfado.

- Que es lo que esta pasando?- Pregunto ella con enfado.- Donde esta Ranma?

- Como saber tu lo de Ranma?

- La hermana de Akane paso ayer por el restaurante y dijo que Ranma y Akane habían desaparecido y que ustedes salieron a buscarles a las montañas. Les he seguido hasta aquí.

- Tu no importar Ranma. Ranma ser solo mío.- Dijo Shampoo.

- Que más quisieras.- Dijo Ukyo encarándose a Shampoo.- Además no soy la única que os sigue la pista. Adelante hará un par de horas a los padres de Akane y Ranma, Nabiki también iba con ellos y ese viejo pervertido.

- No ira mal tener algo de ayuda si al final tenemos que enfrentarnos con la sombra.- Dijo Cologne pensativa.

Ukyo dejo de mirar a Shampoo con enfado para mirar a Cologne.

- Que es eso de la sombra? Que esta pasando?

...

Akane se cepillaba los cabellos frente al espejo del pequeño cuarto de baño, vestida con su pijama de conejitos y realmente pensativa.

Hacía un par de horas que habían llegado a la posada y ambos habían cenando espléndidamente, cosa que había agradecido después de tan largo y extraño viaje.

Seguramente encontrarían la piedra mágica al día siguiente y toda aquella aventura llegaría al fin a su fin. Aunque realmente no sabía si alegrarse o no. Si era cierto que no deseaba que Dabak la persiguiera para siempre, aunque era alentador que alguien la amara tanto, pero aquel viaje la estaba uniendo más a Ranma. Al fin y al cabo él la había besado... cosa que no había echo antes. Aunque también era cierto que ya no había vuelto a intentarlo. Tal vez no le habría gustado su beso...

- Sería un idiota si así fuera.

Akane alzo la vista y a través del espejo pudo ver que Dabak estaba su espalda, con lo que se giro sobresaltada.

Había leído su mente, estaba segura de ello. Y si podía hacerlo, podía saber hacia donde se dirigían ella y Ranma y para que.

- Dabak..

Dabak le sonrió dulcemente.

- Eres hermosa, Akane. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que estarías vestida de blanco.

Los ojos Akane se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar aquello y no pudo evitar pensar en el vestido de novia que había colgado en su armario.

- Dabak, yo...

- Te amo Akane- Dijo acercándose a ella.- Se todo lo que piensas. Conozco el dolor de tu corazón.

Por una extraña razón aquellas palabras hicieron que Akane sintiera ganas de llorar. Hasta aquel precioso instante el dolor y la pena que le habían provocado la fallida boda había sido algo que solo ella sabía. Que otra persona fuese conocedora de ello le provocaba una sensación asfixiante que parecía ahogarla bajo el pecho, como si de repente, su dolor fuese más real y no un secreto inconfesable.

Aparto la mirada de Dabak, entre avergonzada y nerviosa. Le era difícil aceptar el echo de que alguien conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ranma.

- Mírame Akane.- Dijo Dabak levantando su rostro por la barbilla dulcemente.- Él no te merece. No merece el amor que le precedes. Debería estar a tus pies. Amándote como yo te amo.

Akane no pudo controlarse, se echo a los brazos de Dabak como si fuesen los de Ranma y sin más rompió a llorar.

Dabak la abrazo, consolando un llanto que había guardado demasiado tiempo en su corazón.

Dabak tenía razón. Ranma no la quería y seguramente no lo haría nunca. Era sin duda doloroso reconocerlo, pero debía hacerlo y llorar en los brazos de Dabak resulto consolador. Seguramente porque sentía que era Ranma.

- Eh! Akane, sigues ahí?

La voz de Ranma hizo que Akane se separara bruscamente de Dabak y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Que había echo? Se pregunto entonces. Se había echado a llorar en sus brazos dejándose influenciar por sus palabras.

No podía olvidar que Dabak diría cualquier cosa que ella deseara oír con tal de separarla de Ranma y asegurar su supervivencia.

Dabak pareció saber lo que Akane pensaba y entrecerró los ojos enfadado.

- Nos veremos pronto.- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Akane seco sus lagrimas a toda prisa intentando recuperarse de lo ocurrido.

- Akane? Estas bien? – Pregunto Ranma preocupado tras la puerta.- Si no me contestas tirare la puerta abajo.- Amenazo.

Pero justo dijo aquello la puerta se abrió frente a él para quedar frente a una Akane que lucia una mirada entre entristecida y enfadada.

- Eso no será necesario.- Le dijo ella secamente.

- Porque no contestabas? Por unos momentos pensé que ese loco estaba contigo. Nos falta muy poco para llegar a nuestro destino, seguramente se sienta amenazado y no tarde mucho en aparecer.

- Dabak es asunto mío.- Le dijo ella con enfado.- Así que no te metas.

Con aquellas palabras que dejaron a Ranma coartado Akane emprendió el camino hasta la habitación.

Al entrar en esta vio que Ranma había estirado el saco de dormir en el suelo y por una extraña razón eso aun la enfureció más.

- Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa ahora, Akane? Porque estas tan enfadada?

- No estoy enfadada.- Dijo ella metiendose en la cama.- Solo estoy cansada.

- Esta bien. Lo que tu digas. Pero podrías ser algo más amable.- Dijo Ranma mientras se quitaba la camisa roja para tirarla a un lado de la habitación.

Akane no pudo evitar fijarse en él y súbitamente el recuerdo de la noche anterior cruzo su cabeza para sonrojarla.

Ranma percibió aquello y se sorprendió a la misma vez que se preguntaba porque Akane se había sonrojado.

- Esto... lo siento Ranma.- Se disculpo ella.- Ya te lo dije. Estoy cansada.

- Si estas tan cansada...- Dijo Ranma sentándose en el borde de la cama.- Mañana podríamos descansar un poco más. Estamos muy cerca y no hay motivos para correr.

Akane lo miro sorprendida. Acaso Ranma se preocupaba por ella?

- Gr... gracias.- Dijo ella nerviosa.

Ranma la miro pensativo y apoyo un codo en una de sus piernas y apoyo su barbilla en su mano.

- En que piensas?- Le pregunto Akane.

- Me preguntaba porque Dabak no se ha dejado ver todavía. Ha estas alturas debería estar preocupado por nuestro destino, no te parece?

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellos.

- Esto... pues no se. Tal vez se haya cansado.

Ranma la miro incrédulo ante aquellas palabras. Cansarse? Acaso olvidaba que Dabak estaba luchando por su supervivencia? O lo que era mejor, por ella?

- Akane...

- Si?- Le pregunto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No se te habrá olvidado comentarme algún encuentro con ese tipo, verdad?

- Que?- Le pregunto ella haciéndose la molesta.- Por supuesto que no. Que te has pensado?

- No debes hacer caso a lo que ese tipo te diga. Seguramente intente engañarte.

- Ya te he dicho que no le he visto. La ultima vez que le vimos fue... – "El día que me besaste" Pensó en sus adentros.

- El día que me venció.- Dijo Ranma apretando los puños enfadado. – Me pregunto como pudo hacerlo, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

Los ojos de Akane se entrecerraron molesta por sus diferentes pensamientos al respecto. Eso era lo único que recordaba Ranma de aquel día? Que había sido vencido?

- Te lo tienes merecido. No te va mal que de vez en cuando alguien te baje los humos.- Le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- Siempre tienes que ir retando a todo el mundo.

- De que hablas Akane?- Le pregunto él enfadado poniéndose en pie.

- Lo que digo es que eres demasiado vanidoso. Fuiste tu el que te empeñaste en enfrentarte a él.

- Intentaba ayudarte. Es así como me lo agradeces?

- Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda.- Le dijo Akane bajándose de la cama para encararlo. – No lo olvides.

- Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que necesites que te rescaten, Akane.

- Yo no necesito que me rescaten y mucho menos tu Ranma.

- Eso no es cierto. Siempre acabas entrometiéndote en todo y al final soy yo él que sufre las consecuencias.

- Es gracioso que digas eso, sobretodo cuando son tus prometidas las que siempre lo enredan todo con sus planes para conquistarte! Ni siquiera has tenido valor de elegir entre ellas.

Ranma la miro con enfado por aquellas palabras. "Ni siquiera has tenido valor de elegir entre ellas" Porque Akane no se incluía dentro del grupo de sus prometidas?

- Ukyo y Shampoo no son mis prometidas. De acuerdo? Sabes perfectamente que todo eso fue culpa de mi padre y sus malditas promesas.

- Si eso es cierto porque no se lo aclaras de una vez?

- Lo he hecho un centenar de veces y nunca sirve de nada. Además! Estas cambiando el tema Akane! – Le grito él perdiendo la paciencia.

- Eres tu él que esta cambiando de tema. Yo creo que no te atreves ha hacerlo. No tienes valor.

- Creí haberte demostrado el otro día que eso no era cierto. Por si lo has olvidado te bese!

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos. Como podía sacar aquel tema en aquellos momentos? Como se atrevia?

- Si, es cierto. Pero no has tenido el valor para repetirlo!

Ranma se preparo para volver a gritar, pero de repente sus palabras murieron en su boca al recapacitar sobre las palabras que Akane acababa de decirle.

La miro incrédulo. Sin lograr creerse que Akane le hubiese dicho aquello. Deseaba que la besara nuevamente?

Por otro parte, Akane se había arrepentido de aquellas palabras nada más salieron de su boca.

Porque demonios le había dicho aquello? Ahora Ranma pensaría que ella deseaba que volviera a besarle.

- Esto...- Dijo ella nerviosa.- No quise decir lo que he dicho... es solo que...me has hecho enfadar y haces que no piense las cosas que digo.

Pero Ranma, que seguía mirándola con sorpresa, no parecía estar escuchado sus excusas.

- Es tarde y estoy cansada. Mejor dejamos esta discusión para mañana.

Con aquellas palabras Akane se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama, pero la mano de Ranma la aferró del brazos deteniéndola.

Akane miro aquella mano y después miro a Ranma realmente avergonzada.

Al mirarle vio que Ranma la estaba mirando fijamente y eso aun la atolondro más.

- Es...to...Ran... ma...- Dijo nerviosa.- Yo no...

Las palabras de Akane fueron interrumpidas cuando con un rápido gesto que casi no pudo prever, Ranma tiro de su brazo para acercarla a él y sin más sus labios volvieron a unirse.

**CONTINUARA...**

Aqui les dejo. Ya lo se, ya lo se... soy mala, pero actualizare pronto, lo prometo y será un capitulo algo más largo que este. Pero era oportuno dejarlo aqui.

Agradezo como siempre sus reviews. Por favor, no duden en seguir dejando sus opiniones. Son lo que me alentan a seguir escribiendo y a actualizar tan rapidamente.

Les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo será muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy interesante.

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	7. Unos lazos rotos

**ANEHLOS DEL CORAZON**

**UNOS LAZOS ROTOS**

Al mirarle vio que Ranma la estaba mirando fijamente y eso aun la atolondro más.

- Es...to...Ran... ma...- Dijo nerviosa.- Yo no...

Las palabras de Akane fueron interrumpidas cuando con un rápido gesto que casi no pudo prever, Ranma tiro de su brazo para acercarla a él y sin más sus labios volvieron a unirse.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron sorprendidos ante el contacto de los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos. Una vez más él la había besado y todo su cuerpo parecía sumergirse en un remolino de sentimientos descontrolados. Todo lo que la rodeaba, todo lo que pensaba y sentía, todo, quedaba olvidado cuando él la besaba.

Pero a diferencia de la ultima vez, en la que Ranma le había besado de una forma dulce, esta vez su beso estaba resultado más apasionado. Más voraz. Su boca se apretaba contra la suya con fuerza, sus labios, su lengua... se movían con mayor rapidez que la primera vez. Pero eso no le desagradaba, es más, parecía que las cálidas sensaciones que ya recorrieron su cuerpo la primera vez lo hicieran con más fuerza aun.

Cerro los ojos a la misma vez que rodeaba el cuello de Ranma con sus brazos y se dejaba llevar por lo que siempre resultaba ser un maravilloso sueño echo realidad.

Ranma la rodeo por la cintura en el instante que sintió que Akane lo rodeaba por el cuello y se dejaba llevar por aquel beso.

Había deseado besarla un centenar de veces desde que la beso por ultima vez y en realidad había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a ocurrir.

La estrecho contra su cuerpo, acortando la poca distancia que les separaba él uno del otro, mientras sus labios seguían devorándose con impaciencia.

Pronto sus manos, que habían permanecido inmóviles en su cintura, empezaron a pasearse por su espalda. Ascendieron hasta su cuello, donde sus dedos se permitieron enredarse en sus cabellos azules.

Pero pronto sus manos volvieron a descender, esta vez por sus costados, como si Ranma no quisiera perderse detalle de ella.

Akane sintió que las manos de Ranma volvía a detenerse en su cintura y como en su sueño, las sintió retirar levemente su pijama para colarse bajo este.

El cálido contacto de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda provoco que un gemido escapara de la boca de Akane para morir en sus labios. Se apretó con más fuerza a su cuello, invitándolo a seguir y pronto las manos de Ranma tomaron vida en su espalda.

Un terrible calor empezó a apoderarse de ella, tan sedante como había sido el hechizo de Dabak y sus propias manos abandonaron el cuello de Ranma para descender por sus fuertes brazos.

Estaba tan perdida en todos aquellos sentimientos que se revoloteaban por su cuerpo que ni siquiera había percibido que se movía hasta que no sintió que su espalda se reposaba sobre el colchón de la cama y el peso del cuerpo de Ranma caer sobre el suyo. Entre sus piernas.

Ranma mordió su labio inferior a la vez que una de sus mano se posaba tímidamente sobre una de sus rodillas.

El calor que emanaban sus cuerpos empezaba a ser insoportable, como si ambos ardieran por la pasión desatada.

Ranma no era capaz de explicar todo lo que sentía, ni la necesidad de acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Akane. La quería, lo sabía y besarla parecía despertar todos aquellos sentimientos ocultos dentro de él sin freno alguno.

Abandono sus labios, para besar su mejilla y descender por su cuello, a la misma vez que su mano empezaba a ascender por su pierna.

Podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Akane rozando su cuello, sus manos aferradas a su espalda, apretándolo cada vez con más fuerza.

Su cuerpo reacciono inevitablemente ante aquellas caricias y su sexo se hincho para apretarse con mayor fuerza sobre el sexo de Akane.

Akane parecía derretirse entre sus brazos, mientras sentía su sexo humedecerse ante el roce de la virilidad de Ranma. Sus labios besando su cuello provocaban que su excitación aumentara.

Con una respiración acelerada Akane echo la cabeza a un lado, dejando su cuello más accesible para Ranma y entonces su mirada se poso casi por casualidad sobre los oscuros ojos negros que se posaban sobre ellos con enfado.

- Dabak...- Sus labios pronunciaron su nombre casi a la vez que empujaba a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas.

Ranma estuvo apunto de caer de la cama ante tal empujón, pero con gran agilidad cayo de pie en el suelo para clavar sus ojos azules sobre Dabak, que en aquellos momentos lo miraba con enfado.

- No debiste hacerlo, Ranma.- Le dijo Dabak.

- No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente esta vez.- Dijo Ranma poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Akane miro a los dos hombres prepararse para la lucha con espanto. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Dabak era Ranma, él conociera cada movimiento de Ranma, podría prever sus ataques. Con lo que Ranma no podría vencerle.

Estuvo apunto de hablar cuando los dos hombres se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro. A diferencia de la primera vez, fue Ranma quien ataco primero, pero su puño fue fácilmente esquivado por Dabak quien parecía divertido con la situación, pues sus labios enmarcaban una sonrisa.

Dabak ataco entonces, su puño se movió con una velocidad impresionante, pero esta vez Ranma estaba preparado para esquivarlo. Es más, justo cuando lo esquivaba sus manos se aferraron al brazo de Dabak e intento lanzarlo a un lado. Pero con un rápido gesto Dabak se libro de las manos de Ranma y ambos quedaron nuevamente frente a frente.

- Jamás podrás vencerme Ranma.

- No veo que tu hayas ganado aún.- Le contesto él sin abandonar su posición de defensa.

- Akane será mía y tu no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo. Has cometido demasiados errores, Ranma Saotome. La perdiste hace mucho tiempo y tu eres consciente de ello.

- Deja tu psicología barata para otro, a mi no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Ahora pelea!- Le grito enfadado.

Dabak miro a Akane, que aun seguía sobre la cama, mirándoles con espanto.

- Dame permiso, Akane. Déjame vencerle para ti.

Los ojos de Akane se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello. Dabak le estaba pidiendo permiso para derrotar a Ranma!

Ranma miro a Akane incluso más sorprendido que la misma Akane y por una extraña razón supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Akane le había mentido. Dabak y ella se habían visto antes y ella lo había ocultado.

Se enfado. Se enfado tanto que sintió ganas de lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta no sentir los puños. Porque? Porque le había mentido Akane? Se habrían vuelto a besar? Mil preguntas pasaron por su cabeza y todas ellas provocaron que su enfado aumentara más.

- Vamos Akane. Dale permiso.- Le dijo Ranma con enfado.- Deja que nos enfrentemos.

Akane miro entonces sorprendida a Ranma, este tenía una mirad fija en Dabak y se podía percibir su enfado en el reflejo de sus ojos.

- Vamos Akane!- Le grito Ranma.

- No!- Le contesto.

Con aquellas palabras Dabak abandono su postura de ataque y sonrió nuevamente, cosa que enfureció aún más a Ranma.

- Akane! He dicho que le des permiso.- Le grito Ranma nuevamente.

- No, no puedo hacerlo.

- No te preocupes Ranma, volveremos a vernos.

Con aquellas palabras Dabak se desvaneció ante ellos, cosa que provoco que Ranma gruñera con enfado para mirar a Akane.

- Porque? Porque lo has hecho?

- No puedes vencerle Ranma.- Le dijo ella.

- Eso es lo que piensas? Que no puedo vencerle?

- Escúchame Ranma, el puede leer nuestros pensamientos. Sabe que movimientos harás incluso antes de que los hagas. – Le dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Ranma la miro con sorpresa, pero aun así su enfado no disminuyo.

- Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Esto... yo Ranma...

- Me has mentido. Me dijiste que no le habías visto y es mentira!

- No había nada que contar y no quería preocuparte.

- Preocuparme? – Le pregunto con sarcasmo.- He venido hasta aquí para ayudarte!

- Y lo has hecho, pero enfrentándonos a él no conseguiremos nada. Debemos encontrar la piedra mágica. Es la única forma de hacerlo.

- Empiezo a dudar que quieras desacerté de él.

- Dabak intenta enfrentarnos. Nos intenta manipular. No debes hacer caso a lo que diga.

- Dices que él sabe lo que pensamos... entonces ya sabe a donde vamos y para que. No dejara que lo hagamos.

- Entonces tendrás que enfrentarte con él. Pero no antes.

Ranma la miro con enfado nuevamente. No le agradaba la idea de que Akane le hubiese mentido, pero si lo que ella decía era cierto no podían hacer otra cosa.

- No vuelvas a mentirme, Akane, o lo harás sola.

Con aquellas palabras Ranma se tumbo en el saco de dormir que él mismo había preparado en el suelo y se acomodo para dormir.

Akane lo miro entristecida, sabiendo que Ranma estaba realmente enfadado con ella. Miro la cama, donde minutos antes había estado entre sus brazos y decidió imitar a Ranma e irse a dormir.

Seguramente el día siguiente sería muy largo.

...

- Es una chica con el pelo azul y un chico con una coleta negra. Les ha visto?- Pregunto Ryoga a la mujer de la posada.

Esta sonrío dulcemente.

- Oh si! La dulce pareja! – Dijo con entusiasmo.- Pasaron aquí la noche, pero salieron a primera hora de la mañana. Creo que se dirigían al lago Tunokso. Es un lugar precioso. Seguro que les encantara.

- Al lago Turokso? No es ese el lago dorado?- Pregunto Cologne.

- Si eso es.- Dijo ella sonriente.- Esta muy cerca de aquí.

- Nosotros estar muy cerca.- Dijo Shampoo.

- Si. Seguramente los alcancemos en un par de horas. – Dijo ella.- Debemos seguir.

- Eh chicos!

Cologne, Shampoo, Ryoga y Ukyo se giraron ante tan familiar voz y vio a Nabiki que junto a su padre, el padre de Ranma y el maestro, les saludaba con la mano.

...

Ranma y Akane se detuvieron frente al bosque que había junto al lago dorado y lo miraron con atención.

- Según lo que te dijo la adivina la piedra mágica debe estar en este bosque.- Le dijo Ranma.

- Así es. Aunque creo que debemos seguir una luz y yo no veo ninguna.

- Iré a dar una vuelta a ver si veo algo. Tu quédate aquí.

Akane estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero no tuvo tiempo, puesto que con un par de saltos Ranma se perdió entro los árboles del bosque.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto ha hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, aunque la tensión entre ellos era la suficiente para saber que Ranma aun seguía enfadado con ella. Y Dabak era la causa. Sin duda estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. No había necesitado recurrir a enfrentarse con Ranma, había preferido que ellos dos discutieran y eso era relativamente fácil de conseguir. Y además tenía mejor resultados. Incluso había logrado que ambos ignoraron el beso de la noche anterior, al igual que lo logro con el primero. Y que beso! No podía evitar preguntarse que hubiese ocurrido si Dabak no hubiese decidido interrumpirlos.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Akane se sonrojara justo cuando Ranma caía nuevamente a su lado de un salto.

- Creo que he encontrado la luz.

- Bien.

- No esta lejos.

Ranma la condujo a través del bosque y en apenas unos minutos su paso se detuvo para señalarle la luz.

Entre los árboles, un rayo de luz se colaba entre la hojas, reflejaba sobre el agua de una fuente y se perdía entro los árboles.

- Crees que será eso?- Le pregunto ella.

- Mira la intensidad de la luz.- Dijo Ranma.- No es normal a tan temprana hora. Además, la luz marca un camino.

- Si, tienes razón.

Ambos caminaron junto a la luz en silencio con esperanza de encontrar pronto la piedra mágica.

- Crees... crees que cumplirá tu deseo?- Le pregunto Ranma.

- Esperemos que si.- Dijo ella.

Ranma detuvo el paso frente a ella para mirarle con seriedad.

- Lo deseas? Deseas deshacerte de él?

- Claro que si.

- Bien, sigamos entonces.

Con aquellas palabras y para su sorpresa, Ranma la cogió de la mano y emprendió nuevamente el camino.

Aquello provoco que Akane sonriera y por una extraña razón deseo más que nunca que aquella piedra cumpliera su deseo y ambos se vieran libres de Dabak para seguir con aquella extraña relación que había empezado durante aquel viaje.

Apretó la mano de Ranma con fuera y siguió sus pasos sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara. Sería posible? Seria posible que al fin su relación con Ranma cambiara?

Habían imaginado que la luz que cruzaba el bosque, terminaría sobre la piedra mágica y así habría sido si no hubiese sido porque Dabak estaba justo en frente de esta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperándoles.

En una gran explanada de tierra, despejada de árboles y plantas, la piedra se alzaba en el centro, casi tan alta como Dabak y en su centro había una especia de signos escritos.

En cuanto lo vieron, Ranma la puso a su espalda en forma protectora y ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, sabiendo que había llegado la hora de luchar.

- Hasta aquí a llegado vuestro camino. – Les dijo Dabak.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo él.- Esta vez lucharemos.

- Si.- Dijo Dabak dando un paso al frente. – Lucharemos, pero no por el derecho a pedir un deseo a la piedra mágica. Sino por Akane.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquello.

- Una lucha por su amor. Si yo gano perderéis el derecho a pedir el deseo a la piedra, dejaras de interponerte entre Akane y yo y romperás el compromiso, si ganas tu, ella es tuya. Yo mismo romperé el hechizo que me une a ella.

- Bien, trato echo.- Dijo a la vez que Ranma soltaba la mano de Akane para ponerse a la defensiva.- Nosotros seguiremos con el plan.- Le susurro a ella.

Akane la miro sorprendida. Ranma iba a enfrentarse a él para entretenerlo, mientras ella pedía su deseo a la piedra mágica.

Afirmo con la cabeza y se preparo tras Ranma para salir corriendo en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

- Prepárate, Dabak, esta vez no me dejare ganar. – Dijo colocándose en posición de ataque.

- Ella será mía Ranma. A cualquier precio.- Le contesto Dabak colocándose en posición.

- Recuerda que puede leerte el pensamiento, Ranma y que conoce todos tus movimientos.- Le dijo Akane.

- No te preocupes, no pienso perder! Empecemos! – Grito Ranma justo cuando se abalanzaba sobre Dabak.

- Akane!

Ranma no pudo reaccionar ante aquella conocida voz, su trayectoria fue interrumpida cuando, dándole un buen golpe, alguien salto sobre su cabeza.

Ryoga, que se había propulsado sobre la cabeza de Ranma, se abalanzo sobre Dabak preparado para golpearlo con fuerza.

Dabak sonrió divertido y como si no fuese nada, aferró el brazo con el que Ryoga había intentado golpearlo, deteniéndolo en seco, para después golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y lanzarlo nuevamente contra Ranma, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- Ryoga!- Exclamo Akane asustada por el golpe que había recibido.

- Ranma!

El nuevo grito dio paso a las dos chicas que cayeron del cielo para colocarse frente a Dabak, Ukyo aferrando su enorme pala y Shampoo dos grandes mazas.

- Tu no vencerás!- Le dijo Shampoo con enfado.

- No permitiremos que dañes a Ranma.- Grito Ukyo.

Con aquellas palabras Ukyo y Shampoo saltaron para enfrentarlo.

- No!- Grito Ranma al verlo.- No lo hagan!

Pero su advertencia no llego a tiempo, ya que en segundos ambas cayeron al suelo duramente golpeadas.

- Maldito seas!- Dijo Ranma con enfado.- No debiste hacer eso.

- Y tu no debiste mezclar a nadie más.

- Pagaras por lo que has hecho! Moko Takabisha!- Grito Ranma preparandose para atacar con ese ataque.

- Moko Takabisha!- Grito seguidamente Dabak imitando sus pasos.

- Ukyo, Shampoo, están bien?- Dijo Akane que se apresuro a ayudarlas.

- Si.- Dijo Ukyo poniéndose en pie para ver a los dos hombres que se golpeaban duramente. - Es realmente fuerte. Ranma no conseguirá ganarle.

- Ranma necesitar ayuda! – Exclamo Shampoo.

- Un momento no podrán ayud...- Akane no pudo terminar aquellas puesto que ambas muchachas se abalanzaron nuevamente a la lucha.

Akane vio entonces que no solo ellas estaban luchando, sino que Cologne y Ryoga les ayudaban, incluso el Maestro! Que hacia allí el maestro? Que hacían allí todos ellos?

- Akane, hija te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto su padre.

- Papa? Pero que hacéis aquí?

- A ti que te parece?- Le pregunto Nabiki cruzándose de brazos.- Todos querían saber que estaba pasando entre Ranma y tu.

- Es fenomenal! Miren como lucha! Ni siquiera todos juntos pueden vencerle!- Exclamo Genma admirando a Dabak.

Akane miro el combate con miedo. Realmente Dabak no tenía rival. Como era posible? Al fin y al cabo Dabak era Ranma! Y Ranma no era tan fuerte! O si?

Debía hacer algo, no podía olvidar que todo aquello era por su culpa. Miro la piedra mágica que había sido abandonada ante la lucha.

La piedra! Ahora era el momento de pedir el deseo!

Echo a correr hacia la piedra y justo estuvo enfrente empezó a hablar.

- Deseo...

No pudo decir nada más, puesto que sus palabras fueron sustituidas por un grito que escapo de sus labios al sentir que la aferraban de la cintura para alzarla en brazos.

De un solo salto, Dabak la había alejado de la piedra.

- Eso no forma parte del trato, Akane.- Le dijo con enfado.

- Yo no hice ningún trato contigo!

- Akane!

- Ranma!

Con aquellos gritos todos se abalanzaron nuevamente sobre ellos y Dabak, aun aferrándola por la cintura, se defendió de todos sus ataques sin mayor dificultad, pero al final Dabak se vio obligado a lanzarla a un lado para apartarla de la pelea, aunque Akane logro caer de pie.

- Akane!

Akane alzo la vista justo para ver al Maestro caer sobre ella.

- Suélteme! No es momento para ponerse a jugar! – Gritó al sentir que el maestro se aferraba a sus pechos justo antes de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Yo le venceré por ti Ranma!- Grito Ukyo mientras lanzaba un nuevo ataque.

- No yo ganar por Ranma!- Gritaba Shampoo.

- Esto es cosa mía! – Gritaba Ranma.

Pero los tres fueron rápidamente venidos de nuevo, cayendo al suelo. Dabak se detuvo entonces frente a la piedra para mirar a Ryoga, que era en aquellos momentos quien se preparaba para atacarle.

- Yo librare a Akane de tu hechizo! – Le grito Ryoga. - Bakusai Tenketsu!

Ranma vio como Ryoga se lanzaba contra Dabak con el dedo alzado para darle su más fuerte de sus golpes y como si por unos segundos supiera exactamente como pensaba Dabak vio que eso era lo que él había estado esperando.

- Ryoga no!- Grito.

Pero no pudo pararlo.

Ryoga dio su golpe, que fue esquivado por Dabak con facilidad y su dedo golpeo la piedra mágica hundiendose en ella.

Tanto Akane como Ranma admiraron con espanto como su única oportunidad de vencer a Dabak se rompía en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos.

- Ryoga.- Susurro Akane desecha.

- Tu interponerte en mi camino!- Acuso Shampoo a Ukyo ya algo alejadas de la pelea.

- Eres tu la que siempre acaba interponiéndose entre Ranma y yo. Ranma es solo mío.

- Como atreverte? Luchemos!

- Ranma hijo mío!- Le dijo Soun tomándolo por los hombros.- Has de luchar por el amor de Akane! Recuerda que es tu futura esposa!

- Que?- Pregunto él.

- No lo permitiré!- Grito Ryoga a la vez que saltaba sobre Ranma.

Akane admiro la escena que empezó a desarrollarse frente a ella y casi sin poder evitarlo recordó el día de su fallida boda, en el que, como aquel día, todos habían acabado peleándose. Aquella escena era casi una costumbre para ella y como siempre todos la habían olvidado a un lado para pelearse.

- Eso es lo que deseas?

La voz de Dabak sonó a su espalda, obligándola a girarse para encararlo. No solo se habían olvidado de ella, sino también de Dabak.

- Ranma, sus prometidas, tu familia y su amigo peleándose entre ellos. Olvidándose de ti y de porque están aquí.

- Lo sabías.- Dijo ella derrotada.- Sabías que esto acabaría así, por eso no hiciste nada.

- No. Tu lo sabías. Yo solo se, lo que tu sabes. – Dabak dio un paso hacía ella y le acaricio la mejilla.- Yo te amare por siempre, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Con aquellas palabras Dabak se desvaneció ante ella.

Dolida por la verdad de las palabras de Dabak, Akane se giro nuevamente para mirar a sus amigos peleándose, mientras sus voces retumbaban en su cabeza con frases que había escuchado un centenar de veces. "Hiciste una promesa y te casaras con ella" "Ranma es mío" "Pagaras por hacer sufrir a Akane"

Se agolparon en su cabeza, como si cada una de ellas la golpeara en lo más profundo de su corazón y casi no pudo evitar que la primera lagrima escapara de sus ojos.

- Basta!

Su grito, que escapo de sus labios mezclado con el salado sabor de sus lagrimas, provoco que todos se detuvieran en seco para mirarla.

- Akane.- Dijo Ranma al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Lo han estropeado todo. Siempre lo estropean todo. Estoy harta! Harta de sus peleas inútiles! Harta de que siempre nos persigan haya donde vayamos! Harta de que todo termine de la misma forma! Ya no lo soporto más. Llevan años persiguiéndonos, complicando nuestras vidas con hechizos, conspiraciones y mil cosas más. Estropearon mi boda! Todos ustedes! Y todo por una maldita promesa que ni siquiera hice! Que no hicieron ninguno de ustedes!

- Akane.- Dijo Ranma dando un paso hacia delante.

- No! Se acabo. Haré lo que deberíamos haber echo hace mucho tiempo. Nuestro compromiso esta roto. – Prosiguió gritando Akane.

Aquellas palabras de Akane atravesaron a Ranma como si fuese un rayo caído del cielo. Se acabo?

- No deseo casarme contigo. No quiero ser una más de tus prometidas, ni volver a involucrarme en una de sus peleas. Ni que Ukyo y Shampoo conspiren contra mi, ni que nuestros padres sigan soñando con una boda que jamás se llevará a cabo. No merece la pena luchar por ti Ranma. Si alguna vez llegue a sentír algo por ti eso ya no es así, esta muerto! Así que se acabo! - Le dijo dándose la vuelta.- Me vuelvo a casa sola! Ya me han ayudado suficiente.

Con aquellas palabras Akane empezó a alejarse de todos ellos aun con lagrimas escapando de sus ojos. Ni siquiera Ranma tuvo fuerzas para seguirla o detenerla. Sus palabras habían sido demasiado dolorosas y reales. Y es que Akane tenía razón.

Todos ellos lo sabían, conocían sus motivos para enfadarse de aquella manera con todos ellos. Algunos habían luchado por separarles, otros por juntarles, pero todos y cada uno de los presentes era en parte culpable de aquel desenlace. Y aunque muchos habían deseado ver el final de la relación que unía a Ranma y Akane, ninguno se sintió feliz, sino culpable.

Pero era Ranma quien se sentía peor de todos ellos. Porque había sido él quien realmente acababa de perderla. "Si alguna vez llegue a sentír algo por ti eso ya no es así, esta muerto!". Jamás olvidaría aquellas palabras, aunque en parte lo sabía. Sabía que la había perdido tras su fallida boda. Pero no había deseado creerlo, sobretodo después de aquellos últimos días.

Ahora todas las miradas se posaban en él, pero simplemente era incapaz de reaccionar. No podía moverse, estaba clavado en el sitio, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. La quería, como la quería!

Nadie sabía que hacer o que decir y es que tras las palabras de Akane, que habían conseguido afectarles a todos, la mirada de Ranma, era un segundo castigo para ellos. Tal vez les habían visto discutir un millón de veces, pero todos sabían que aquella vez era diferente. Lo habían dicho las lagrimas de Akane y ahora lo confirmaban los ojos de Ranma. Su relación estaba rota.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma rompió nuevamente el silencio.

- Ya la han oído.- Dijo sin mirarles.- Nuestro compromiso esta roto, así que dejen de perseguirla y de atosigarla o me encargare de que así sea.

Con aquellas duras palabras Ranma emprendió un camino distinto al de Akane.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, hasta aqui llego el capitulo. Al final Dabak demostro ser más listo que ninguno de ellos y se salio con la suya.

Espero que la explicación de la pelea se entienda, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien como explicarla. Pero bueno... creo que ha quedado bien, espero que les haya gustado.

Veremos como acaba todo esto... haber que se le ocurre a esta cabecita mia.

Como siempre, aprovecho para saludar a mis lectoras; ranma.akaneforever, Des, krizue, Nemesis, Naoko tendo, Yram, Akanekagome, baby sony. Muuuuuchas gracias por sus mensajes. Me encantan así que sigan dejando sus opiniones.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy.


	8. De vuelta a la realidad

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

Al mirarle vio que Ranma la estaba mirando fijamente y eso aun la atolondro más

Nadie sabía que hacer o que decir y es que tras las palabras de Akane, que habían conseguido afectarles a todos, la mirada de Ranma, era un segundo castigo para ellos. Tal vez les habían visto discutir un millón de veces, pero todos sabían que aquella vez era diferente. Lo habían dicho las lagrimas de Akane y ahora lo confirmaban los ojos de Ranma. Su relación estaba rota.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma rompió nuevamente el silencio.

- Ya la han oído.- Dijo sin mirarles.- Nuestro compromiso esta roto, así que dejen de perseguirla y de atosigarla o me encargare de que así sea.

Con aquellas duras palabras Ranma emprendió un camino distinto al de Akane.

- Ranma, espera!- Grito Ukyo dando un paso hacia él.

Pero Ranma ignoro sus palabras y en cuestión de segundos se perdió en el bosque.

- Ranma...- Dijo nuevamente en un susurro triste.- Lo siento Ranma.

- Ranma enfadarse mucho.- Dijo Shampoo tristemente.

- Que hemos hecho?- Dijo Ryoga cayendo de rodillas al suelo.- Akane...

...

Akane no detuvo su paso pese a que había oscurecido. En realidad ni siquiera lo había percibido puesto que su mente estaba perdida en otras cosas que no eran los pasos de su camino. En realidad ni siquiera sabía si estaba siguiendo el camino adecuado. Aunque eso tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Ranma. Él era lo único que ocupaba su mente. Había roto su compromiso con él. En realidad se habían peleado un millar de veces y había pensado otro centenar de veces en hacerlo desde su fallida boda, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Ahora estaba echo, lo había echo sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por su enfado y aunque seguramente era lo mejor que podía haber echo, eso no menguaba el profundo dolor de su corazón. Aun, con el sabor de sus labios en su memoria... Ranma ya no era su prometido. Solo de pensarlo nuevas lagrimas escapaba de sus ojos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, a la misma vez que una lagrima resbalaba de su barbilla para caer a sus pies.

- Ranma.- Susurro acariciándose los labios.

...

- Akane...

Ranma alzo la vista al cielo.

La había perdido y eso le provocaba un dolor bajo el pecho que parecía asfixiarlo. Porque? Porque justo en aquel instante era consciente de lo mucho que la quería? Ella era parte de él. La tenía grabada en el pecho. Su sonrisa... el sonido de su risa... sus ojos... el color de su cabello... Cada momento a su lado se estaba repitiendo en su cabeza desde que ella pronunciara aquellas palabras... aquellas odiosas palabras... Que había echo? Como había permitido que aquello ocurriera?

Su orgullo! Su maldito orgullo!! Y el miedo. Eso era lo que le había impedido volver a decirlo. Reconocerlo abiertamente. Miedo a ser rechazado por ella. A que se riera.

Baka, baka, baka! Que importancia tenía ahora todo aquello si la había perdido? Podría haber sido sincero. Haberle dicho que la ama. Que se moría por ella. Que soñaba cada segundo del día con besarla.

Pero ahora estaba todo perdido. Al final la respuesta de ella había sido la que tanto había temido. Y lo pero de todo es que lo había merecido. No había luchado lo suficiente. Y como una broma del destino, había perdido la batalla más importante de su vida. La había perdido a ella.

- Akane!!- Grito a la vez que su puño se hundía en el suelo.

...

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba en la cuidad de Nerima. La tranquila ciudad parecía desconocer la pena de todos ellos, otorgándoles un soleado día de verano.

Kasumi desayunaba placidamente en la mesa del comedor junto a la madre de Ranma cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió.

En segundos Genma, Soun, Nabiki y Happosai entraban en el comedor con un aspecto entristecido.

- Oh! Que bien que llegaron!- Dijo Kasumi con una habitual dulzura.- Como fue el viaje?

- Desastroso.- Dijo Nabiki tomando asiento. – Han llegado Ranma o Akane?

- No vinieron con ustedes?- Pregunto la madre de Ranma.- Creí que iban a encontrarles.

- Oh no me lo recuerdes!- Dijo Soun echándose a llorar.

- Pero que ha pasado?- Pregunto Kasumi preocupada.

- Ranma y Akane discutieron.- Aclaro Nabiki.

- De nuevo? Apuesto a que tuvieron algo que ver en ello. Como siempre.- Se quejo la madre de Ranma.

- Se les pasara pronto.- Aseguro Kasumi sonriente.- Siempre están discutiendo.

- Me temo que esta vez es diferente. Akane rompió su compromiso con Ranma y realmente lo dijo en serio. Estaba muy enfadada con todos nosotros y sobretodo con Ranma.

- Realmente han roto.- Dijo Happosai con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Nuestro sueño se ha roto.- Dijo Soun llorando en los brazos de Genma.

...

Ukyo dio la vuelta a una de sus tortitas con aspecto serio y miro a Ryoga que estaba frente a ella, sentado en uno de los taburetes del restaurante tan entristecido como ella misma.

- Nabiki llamo hace un rato. Dijo que ni Ranma, ni Akane habían regresado aun.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Ryoga apretara los puños.

- Akane... – Susurro.

- Esta vez es diferente. Normalmente Ranma viene aquí cuando se pelea con Akane. Me pregunto donde estará. Estoy realmente preocupada.

- No resulto ser como imaginábamos.- Contesto Ryoga.- Siempre esperemos que se pelearan y siguieran sus vidas con normalidad, pero no será así.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí Ryoga, mientras se soluciona todo esto. O... al menos hasta que sepamos que están bien.

- Gracias Ukyo, te lo agradezco.

...

Akane entro en el pequeño salón de la casa de Yuka para encontrar a su amiga esperándola para desayunar.

Cuando al fin regreso a Nerima no se había sentido con fuerzas de volver a su casa para enfrentarse a todos ellos, y sobretodo a Ranma, así que había decidido quedarse con Yuka unos días. Al menos hasta recuperar el valor y la fuerza para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba en casa. Ni siquiera había sido sincera con Yuka. A quien únicamente le había dicho que había discutido con su padre.

Pero tras dos días en casa de Yuka, debía reconocer que no se sentía ni minimamente mejor.

- Buenos días, Yuka.- Le dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Akane. Has dormido bien?

- Maravillosamente.- Mintió ella a la vez que se sentaba a la mesa.

- Me alegro. Las otras noches distes algo de vueltas.

- Lo siento.- Dijo apenada.- No quería molestarte... pero es que no sabía a donde ir. Seguramente hoy regrese a casa.

- Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, ya lo sabes. Pero me preocupa que tu familia este preocupada por ti. Ni siquiera Ranma ha venido a verte, con lo que deduzco que él tampoco sabe que estas aquí.

- No.- Dijo entristecida.- No lo sabe.

- Bueno, no pensemos ahora en eso. No quiero verte triste. Que te parece si desayunamos y vamos al centro? Seguro que un helado te alegra un poco.

- Gracias Yuka.

Akane y Yuka salieron de la casa charlando entretenidas cuando los pasos de Akane se detuvieron en seco al ver a su hermana Nabiki, apoyada en en muro de la casa, claramente esperándola.

Akane la miro con enfado y después miro a Yuka.

- Yuka...

- Te esperare dentro.- Dijo ella adivinado lo que su amiga iba a pedirle.

- Gracias.

Nabiki se separo de la pared y encaro a Akane al ver que su amiga se marchaba.

- Como me has encontrado?

- Era de imaginar que estuvieras con algunas de tus amigas.

- Y ahora que quieres Nabiki? Acaso piensas vender la información a un buen precio?

Nabiki se sintió herida ante las palabras de su hermana, pero tuvo que reconocer que en cualquier otra ocasión aquello hubiese sido cierto.

- Todos están muy preocupados por ti en casa. Papa no ha dejado de llorar desde que te marchaste.

- Por lo único que llora papa es porque haya roto el compromiso. Eso es todo. Poco le importa lo que me ocurra. Solo piensa en el Dojo y en su heredero!

- Comprendo que estés enfadada hermanita, realmente nos lo merecemos. Pero no puedes volver a casa y seguir enfadada?

- Aun no se si quiero volver.- Dijo cursándose de brazos.

- Ranma no esta.- Le dijo ella.- Si es eso lo que te preocupa. Al igual que tu, no ha regresado.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Akane mirara a su hermana sorprendida.

Ranma no había regresado a casa? Seguramente estaría con algunas de sus prometidas. Si, eso es. Seguro que estaba con Ukyo, comiendo sin importarle nada.

- No esta con Ukyo, ni con Shampoo, si es eso lo que estas pensando. Ellas tampoco saben donde esta. Cuando te marchaste enfadada él nos pedio que no volviéramos a molestarte y se marcho.

De nuevo Akane se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Donde estaba Ranma?

- No se para que me cuentas todo eso, porque en realidad no me importa. – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Nabiki suspiro.

- Regresaras a casa?

- No lo se, tengo que pensarlo.

Nabiki afirmo con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse, pero entonces detuvo sus pasos para volver a mirarla.

- Lo siento Akane.

Akane se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras mientras veía a su hermana marcharse sin esperar una respuesta ante aquello.

Que debía hacer? Estaba tan dolida con todos ellos que no deseaba volver a casa. No deseaba tener que escuchar a su padre hablarle nuevamente del compromiso o a Genma... y si Ranma regresaba? Tampoco sabía si estaba preparada para verle a él. Por el simple echo de que resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Pero era consciente de que debía regresar a casa. Esconderse no arreglaría las cosas, ni recompondría su roto corazón.

- Akane, esta todo bien?

Akane salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a Yuka.

- He de volver a casa.

...

La noche había caído nuevamente sobre Nerima cuando sus pies se posaron sobre el tejado de la casa colindante a la de los Tendo.

Las luces de la casa le indicaron que aun estaban todos despiertos...y ella estaba en casa. O al menos la luz de su habitación estaba encendida.

Había pensado seriamente en no regresar a aquella casa jamás, pero no podía hacerlo. Por muy doloroso que fuese volver a verla... aquella era su familia y aquel lugar había sido su hogar.

De un salto Ranma bajo del tejado para encaminarse lentamente hasta la casa.

Estaba resultando más doloroso de lo que él hubiese podido imaginarse aceptar el echo de que Akane ya no fuese su prometida. Pero debía hacerlo, por ella.

Seguramente aquella situación tampoco fuese fácil para ella y lo ultimo que quería era complicarle las cosas más a Akane. Así que había decidido aceptarlo. No le diría nada, no volvería a buscar su perdón para que todo acabara nuevamente complicándose. Si ella no lo quería... seguir era absurdo.

Ahora solo debía entrar en aquella casa, enfrentarles a todos... a ella... e intentar seguir con su vida. Acostumbrarse a ese dolor permanente que lo ahogaba bajo el pecho y esperar que algún día... cometiera la estupidez de olvidarla.

Con la cabeza agachada, mirando sus pies, tan derrotado como estaba, Ranma daba sus últimos pasos antes de entrar en la casa.

Pero de repente topo contra algo y en segundos se vio en vuelto con un montón de tela blanca.

- Lo siento, no te había...

La voz de Akane se interrumpió a la vez que apartaba el enrome vestido de novia que portaba en sus manos y vio que había chocado contra Ranma.

Se quedo de piedra. Con su vestido de novia enredado en las manos, quedando frente a frente con él.

Sus ojos azules parecieron clavarse sobre ella con sorpresa y sintió como su estomago daba un vuelto al estar nuevamente a su lado.

Nada iba a ser igual, lo supo en aquel mismo instante en que los dos se miraban entre sorprendidos y tristes. Pero no dejaría que Ranma la viera triste por él. No se lo merecía.

Ranma no estaba mucho mejor.

Acaso aquello era una broma del destino? No solo se topaba con ella, sino que esta llevaba en sus manos su vestido de novia. Que hermosa estaba con el! No podría olvidar jamás aquella imagen. Jamás olvidaría que una vez pudo haberla tenido.

- Akane...- Consiguió pronunciar.

- Hola Ranma.- Contesto ella a la vez que con un gesto brusco metía el vestido de novia dentro de la basura.

Ranma admiro aquella imagen con dolor. Akane había tirado su vestido de novia a la basura con una facilidad que era dolorosa.

En eso se había convertido él, en un recuerdo que era mejor tirar a la basura.

- Llegas justo para la cena.- Prosiguió Akane como si nada antes de volver al interior de la casa.

Ranma no se movió, no pudo hacerlo. Su mirada seguía clavada en aquel vestido arrugado y apelotonado en la basura.

Realmente la había perdido.

Se acerco a la basura y acaricio la tela con los dedos. Había soñado con ver a Akane con aquel traje nuevamente. Casándose cuando ambos hubiesen estado preparados.

- Ranma...

La voz femenina que hablo a su espalda hizo que se girara bruscamente para mirar a Ukyo que seguidamente salió de entre las sombras. La miro durante unos segundos, pero su mirada volvió a posarse sobre el vestido.

Ukyo había contemplado el reencuentro de ambos entre las sombras y hubiese deseado no haberlo echo, puesto que ahora se sentía aun peor con todo lo que había sucedido. Ella había anhelado que Ranma la quisiera. Pero en aquellos momentos, al verlo junto al vestido de novia de Akane, tocándolo, como si le doliera verlo de aquella manera, comprendió algo que no había deseado creer.

- La... la quieres. Estas enamorado de ella.

Ranma volvió a mirarla y aunque no le contesto, su triste mirada fue más clara que cualquier otra respuesta.

- Buenas noches Ukyo.- Contesto al fin Ranma para después entrar en la casa de los Tendo.

Ukyo se llevo la mano al pecho y lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderle de vista. Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre el vestido de novia de Akane e intento imaginar que hubiese significado para ella estar en su exacta posición. Recordó sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras les culpaba a gritos el haber estropeado su boda. Y ahora, al ver a Ranma allí comprendió que ambos habían deseado casarse aquel día. Y habían sido sus amigos, los que les habían estropeado el que debía haber sido, el día más feliz de sus vidas.

Se acerco al cubo de basura saco el vestido con sumo cuidado y emprendió nuevamente el camino a casa, con una pequeña esperanza en sus manos.

...

Ranma había ignorado la cena caliente que le esperaba sobre la mesa y se había encaminado directamente a su habitación.

Abrió su armario y saco su mochila de viaje para empezar a llenarla.

- Te vas?

La voz de su madre lo hizo girarse unos instantes, para después seguir con su tarea.

- He decidido salir a entrenarme. Últimamente había descuidado muchos mis entrenamientos.

- Pero acabas de llegar. – Le dijo ella entrando en la habitación.

- Apenas serán unas semanas. Volveré para empezar las clases, no te preocupes.

- No vas a hablarme de lo que ha pasado?

Ranma se detuvo nuevamente y miro a su madre de nuevo.

- No te preocupes por eso. Yo jamás desee casarme con esa marimacho. En realidad me ha hecho un favor con todo esto.

- Crees que es el momento de decir tonterías?- Le pregunto su madre molesta.- Si no te quedas para luchar por ella la perderás para siempre.

Ranma aparto nuevamente la mirada de su madre para clavarla fijamente sobre el suelo.

- Ya la he perdido.

**CONTINUARA...**

Hola a todos, siento el retraso de este capitulo, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de nada estos ultimos días. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no sea muy activo creo que era importante situarnos nuevamente en la historia con todos los cambios y no crean que me he olvidado de Dabak, que no es asi.

Como siempre, un saludo especial a mis lectoras; **ranma.akaneforever, Des, krizue, Nemesis, Naoko tendo, Yram, Akanekagome, baby sony**, muuuuchisimas gracias por sus reviews. Me encantan, de verdad. Y aprovecho tambien para saludar a las nuevas incorporaciones, **Vivian alejandra, Carito Ac y queensedna**. Bienvenidas al fic, espero que les guste mucho.

Prometo ir saludandoles uno a uno, pero de momento apenas he tenido tiempo para ir actualizando.

Además ahora me ha surguido un nuevo problema. No recibo sus reviews al mail. Algo rarisimo. Alguien puede ayudarme con eso?

Bueno, no me alargo más. En el proximo capitulo Akane y Ranma volveran a las clases y tendrán que enfrentarse al anuncio oficial de su ruptura. Pero no se preocupen, les prometo un lemon "completisimo" antes de acabar la historia.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	9. El primer día de clase

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASE**

- Crees que es el momento de decir tonterías?- Le pregunto su madre molesta.- Si no te quedas para luchar por ella la perderás para siempre.

Ranma aparto nuevamente la mirada de su madre para clavarla fijamente sobre el suelo.

- Ya la he perdido.

...

Akane metió cuidadosamente sus libros en la cartera del colegio y la dejo preparada para el día siguiente.

De nuevo empezaban las clases. Casi le parecía increíble que ya hubiese transcurrido todo el verano y que hubiese pasado la mayor parte sin Ranma.

Ranma... solo de pensar en él su piel se erizaba. No podía explicar lo mucho que lo había añorado. No había percibido lo unida que estaba a él hasta aquellos instantes. En realidad todos lo habían añorado y es que la casa, sin Ranma, parecía no tener vida.

La madre de Ranma le había asegurado que Ranma regresaría para el inicio de las clases.

" No se lo tengas en cuenta, Akane. Yo se que tu y mi hijo estáis hechos el uno para el otro y te aseguro de que se arrepentirá de no haber luchado por ti"

Ella deseo creer aquellas palabras y durante días espero inútilmente a que Ranma cambiara de opinión y regresara antes a casa, pero eso no ocurrió y ahora, faltando apenas horas para el anochecer, empezaba a preguntarse si realmente Ranma regresaría para el principio de las clases.

Sin lugar a dudas, el verano había sido de lo más extraño. Su familia había estado de lo más triste y aunque ella decidió perdonarles lo ocurrido e intentar comportarse con naturalidad ante la ausencia de Ranma, nada parecía lo mismo.

Además no había visto a sus amigos en todos aquellos días. Solo se había topado con Ukyo una vez en el centro y pese a que ambas se habían saludado, fue tan cortésmente que casi fue ridículo. Y es que en realidad todos ellos habían estado unidos entre si por Ranma y sin él... todo era tan diferente! Simplemente su vida, no parecía su vida.

Pero debía hacerse a la idea, pues aunque Ranma regresara para las clases, su unión seguiría rota.

Cuanto se había arrepentido de aquello!! Aunque en realidad, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que aquello había sido lo mejor para ambos.

Después estaba Dabak. Dabak había echo acto de presencia solo en tres ocasiones desde que Ranma se marchara, aunque Akane había notado su presencia unas cuantas veces más.

En ninguno de sus encuentros, ninguno había dicho una palabra. Tan solo se habían mirado en silencio. Y es que Dabak parecía ser consciente de su enfado y su pena. Con lo que parecía haber decidido mantenerse al margen, aunque seguramente solo fuese de forma provisional. Sabía que Dabak estaba esperando algo de estabilidad. Esperando, tal vez, que en parte, ella dejara de culparlo por lo ocurrido.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta captaron su atención.

- Akane, puedo pasar?

- Si, Nabiki, puedes pasar.

Nabiki entro en la habitación con las manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza.

- Vaya, veo que estas preparada para empezar las clases.

- Así es.- Dijo ella separándose del escritorio.- Mi ultimo año en la escuela Furinkan.

- Dime Akane.- Dijo Nabiki sentándose en el borde de la cama.- Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Akane la miro con seriedad. Sabía a lo que se refería su hermana. Y es que ella misma le había pedido a Nabiki que mañana corriera el rumor de su ruptura.

- Es lo mejor, Nabiki y no hay nadie mejor que tu para hacerlo.

- Pero tal vez deberías esperar para hablarlo con Ranma. . Le dijo ella insegura.

- Las cosas no cambiaran Nabiki, no lo han hecho en años, porque iba ha hacerlo ahora? Además, la decisión ya esta tomada.

- Creo que cometes un error. Sabes perfectamente que estas enamorada de él!

- Eso no es verdad!- Se defendió ella con enfado.

- Ignorarlo no te servirá de nada.

- Tu no te metas, de acuerdo? Solo hazlo. Creo que es lo justo, al fin y al cabo fuiste tu quien dio el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, así que darás también el de ruptura.

- Es muy injusto que me culpes ahora de eso.- Se quejo ella.

- Nabiki, tome una decisión hace semanas, pero hasta que no lo hagamos publico definitivamente las cosas no empezaran a calmarse. Así que hazlo, por favor.

- Y porque no lo haces tu?

- Porque no puedo.

Nabiki se levanto de la cama casi molesta por su contestación.

- Esta bien hermanita, lo haré, pero quiero que sepas que acabaras arrepintiéndote.

Aquella noche Akane no logro concebir el sueño y fue casi de madrugada que acabo sentada en el tejado de la casa contemplando la oscura cuidad de Nerima.

Ranma... donde estas? Pensaba en sus adentros.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no pervivió que estaba siendo tímidamente observada hasta que sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna.

- P-chan!- Exclamo sorprendida al ver a su cerdito a su lado. – Pero donde has estado?- Le pregunto estrechándolo en sus brazos.- No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos P-chan. – Inevitablemente Akane sintió que sus lagrimas escapaba de sus ojos.- Todo a cambiado tanto! Y él... él no ha vuelto P-chan. Ranma no ha vuelto.

El cerdito negro se acurruco en sus brazos tan entristecido como ella misma.

...

- Hasta luego!- Grito Akane desde la puerta de su casa.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios Akane emprendió el camino a la escuela. Estaba segura que el regreso a las clases la ayudaría. Los deberes... los amigos... recuperar en parte un poco de su vida seguramente la ayudara con esa pena que siempre arrastraba con ella.

Aunque aquel curso también sería diferente. Su hermana Nabiki ya no asistiría, ni el pesado Kuno! Era ridículo, pero sentía que en parte añoraría las siempre inoportunas y escandalosas entradas de Kuno.

Caminaba con todos aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza cuando una sensación familiar la hizo detener el paso en seco.

Alguien, tras ella, caminaba sobre la barandilla que bordeaba el río.

Dudo si girarse para mirarle o seguir su camino, pero poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta.

Sus cabellos negros... sus ojos... Dabak estaba allí, frente a ella. Imitando lo que Ranma debería haber echo aquel día. Correr a su lado, sobre aquella barandilla, quejándose, seguramente, de la forma hosca en que ella le abría despertado. Pero no, era Dabak.

Este bajo dando un salto de la barandilla para posarse frente a ella.

- Hola Akane.- Le dijo.

Akane lo admiro durante unos segundos más. Se lleno de la sensación de estar junto a Ranma, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para después darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

Poco después lo sintió subirse nuevamente a la barandilla, para empezar a seguirla nuevamente.

Maldito fuese por hacer aquello! Si no lo miraba casi sentía que era Ranma quien la seguía y era una sensación tan extraña como dolorosa.

Fue perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia y ya casi llegaban a la escuela cuando nuevamente Akane se giro.

- Deja de seguirme pesado!- Grito.

- Lo... lo siento.

Akane sintió que su cuerpo entero se paralizaba ante aquella voz y la imagen que quedo frente a ella.

Ranma. Vestido con unos pantalones negros y su camiseta lila, bajo de la barandilla de un salto para quedar frente a ella.

Casi no podía creer que nuevamente Ranma estuviera allí, con ella. Y que cambiado estaba! Su cuerpo estaba más ancho, seguramente debido a duras semanas de entrenamiento... su rostro... todo él... parecía haber madurado. Y estaba increíblemente guapo.

- Yo... solo quería... saludarte.- Le dijo él.

Akane intento contestarle, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romper a llorar frente a él.

- Yo... te confundí con otra persona. Lo siento.

- Vaya, es un alivio.- Dijo él llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Así que has vuelto...

- Si... esto... las clases empiezan hoy.

- Claro.- Dijo ella apartando la mirada de él.

- Akane...

- Si?- Dijo volviendo a mirarle.

- Te... dijo si... te importaría que te... ya sabes... que te acompañara.

Akane sonrió nuevamente mientras sentía nuevas ganas de echarse a llorar.

- Pero démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde el primer día.

- Claro.

Con aquellas palabras ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

Ranma caminaba unos pasos por detrás de Akane y no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en ella.

Después de semanas de separación nada parecía haber cambiado con respecto a sus sentimientos. Es más, su corazón le latía tan fuerte bajo el pecho que incluso temía que ella acabara por percibirlo.

Estaba nervioso, tan nervioso como un niño asustado. Pero allí estaba nuevamente. Tras ella, de camino al colegio. Algo tan familiar que era casi doloroso. No podía evitar preguntarse que habría echo Akane durante aquellas semanas. En realidad no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo del día.

Que habría cambiado entre ellos? Que habría cambiado en su vida? Quien era quien la seguía?

A primera vista ella seguía igual. Tal vez sus cabellos estaban algo más largos... pero en definitiva ella seguía igual... igual de hermosa.

Al entrar en el colegio Akane vio a sus amigas, quienes en seguida reclamaron su presencia, así, que pese a no desearlo, se acerco a ellas, alejándose de Ranma.

Ranma la siguió con la mirada, hasta que una voz familiar sonó tras su espalda.

- Hola Ranma.

Con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Ranma se giro para mirar a Ukyo.

- Hola Ukyo. – Saludo con normalidad.

- Cuando has regresado?- Le pregunto ella tímidamente.

- Llegue hace apenas unos minutos. – Le contesto él.

- Yo... siento... esto... siento lo que paso.

- Ahora ya no importa.- Dijo él volviéndose para emprender el camino a la clase.- Vamos Ukyo, o llegaremos tarde y no me apetece que me castiguen el primer día. Bastante fastidio es tener que estar aquí.

Las clases transcurrieron con suma tranquilidad. Akane miraba de vez en cuando a Ranma, quien como siempre tenía pinta de aburrirse profundamente y Ranma también la miraba a ella de vez en cuando.

A la hora de la comida Akane salió con sus amigas al patio de la escuela y tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero sabía que aquella tranquilidad no duraría mucho, puesto que ella misma le había pedido a Nabiki que hiciera conocer su ruptura a aquella hora. Así que pronto tendría a mil curiosos intentando averiguar si la noticia era cierta o no.

Miro a Ranma, que a la sombra de otro árbol, comía tranquilamente junto a Ukyo. Aquello le hizo preguntarse si ahora que Ranma estaba libre de su compromiso, su relación con Ukyo avanzaría. Eso si que sería difícil de ver.

- Mi amada Akane Tendo!

La voz de Kuno casi la atraganta y cuando alzo la vista lo vio caer del cielo para abalanzándose sobre ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, salvando su comida y Kuno se choco duramente contra el tronco del árbol.

En segundos este se giro para mirarla, aun con la marca del golpe en su cara.

- Mi amada Akane, deja que te estreche entre mis brazos!- Grito nuevamente abalanzándose sobre ella.

- Ni hablar!- Dijo ella deteniéndolo de una patada.

- Valla Kuno.- Dijo Ranma que se había acercado a ellos divertido.- Veo que no has cambiado demasiado durante el verano.

- Ranma Saotome! – Dijo Kuno empuñando su espada.- Contéstame! Es cierto que tu y mi amada Akane han roto al fin ese falso compromiso?

Akane se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. Nabiki! Nabiki había usado a Kuno para hacer el anuncio de su ruptura! Muy típico de su hermana. No debería habérselo pedido. Aunque sin duda Kuno haría su cometido.

- Será cierto?- Murmuro una chica.

- No puede ser...- Murmuro otro.

- Al fin y al cabo su boda se suspendió...

- Siempre están peleándose...

Akane miro a todos los compañeros que se iba acercando ante el rumor y entonces miro a Ranma que en aquellos momentos miraba a Kuno con enfado y entonces clavo aquella mirada sobre ella.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como si algo en su interior estuviera debatiendo si hacerlo publico a no. Y Akane no lo deseo. No deseo que se hiciera publico porque aquello lo hacía más real.

- Si, es cierto.- Dijo Ranma al fin.

Su respuesta provoco mil rumores más a su alrededor, pero Akane no escucho ninguno de ellos. Se había quedado bloqueada al escucharlo de boca de Ranma.

Fue la risa de Kuno la que la hizo volver nuevamente en si.

- Lo sabía! Al fin Akane será mía! Tu Ranma Saotome nunca fuiste digno de...

Kuno no pudo terminar aquella frase ya que de un fuerte puñetazo Ukyo lo hizo volar por los aires.

- Gracias.- Dijeron Ranma y Akane al unísono.

- Todo un placer.- Dijo ella.

Ranma volvió a mirar a Akane que en aquellos momentos parecía perdida en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Sabía que aquello seguramente había sido cosa de Nabiki. Quien si no? Pero también se preguntaba si Akane había tenido algo que ver.

De todas formas no importaba demasiado. Ya estaba echo. La noticia era publica.

Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta alejándose de ella, de todos ellos. En aquellos momentos, que la verdad había salido de su boca, el dolor de su corazón parecía profundizarse.

...

Akane corrió intentando esconderse de los miles de alumnos de la escuela Furinkan que la perseguían para saber sobre la ruptura con Ranma, quien misteriosamente había desaparecido tras el anuncio.

Entro en el trastero que normalmente usaba para esconder a P-Chan y cerro la puertas tras de si, quedando apoyada sobre esta.

- No parece haber mejorado mucho la situación.

La voz de Ranma la sobresalto, provocando que se girara bruscamente para ver a Ranma apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

- Ranma! Que haces aquí?

- Esconderme, igual que tu.

Akane dio un largo suspiro y apoyo su espalda contra la puerta.

Lo ultimo que le faltaba aquel día era quedarse allí con Ranma, pero no deseaba enfrentarse con todas aquellas personas y sus miles de preguntas que aun no estaba preparada para responder. Así que no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí con él hasta que terminaran las clases.

Durante largo rato ambos permanecieron en silencio. Hasta que al fin, Akane rompió el silencio.

- Tu madre me dijo que te habías marchado para entrenarte.

Ranma la miro de reojo y sonrió.

- Así es y debo decir que he mejorado mucho.

- En realidad... te ves diferente. – Le dijo ella tímidamente.

- A si?

- Si.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ranma se esforzaba por tener la mirada fija sobre el suelo intentando quitarle tensión al momentos. Akane en cambio no podía dejar de mirarle y por una extraña razón, el recuerdo de sus besos volvieran a su cabeza acelerando su respiración, sonrojando sus mejillas.

- Creo que estaba por aquí.- Se escucho decir desde fuera.- Tal vez este en el trastero.

Akane miro la puerta con miedo y antes de que pudieran hacer nada la puerta de este se abrió.

Los alumnos miraron el vació trastero y volvieron a cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

Tras un viejo potro de gimnasia, Akane y Ranma permanecían agachados y escondidos.

Ranma había tapado su boca con la mano, pero aunque no hubiese sido así, tampoco hubiese podido articular palabras. Todo había ido muy rápido, pero Akane había percibido cada movimiento.

Al ver que la puerta se abría ella se había separado de ella par mirarla con espanto, pero en cuestión de segundos Ranma la había aferrado de la cintura, acallando con la otras el grito de sorpresa que había escapado de sus labios, la había alzado en brazos y de un salto ambos habían caído tras el potro para quedar oculto tras este.

Aun con el fuerte brazos de Ranma rodeándola por la cintura y la otra mano cubriendo su boca, ambos habían escuchado atentamente como se abría la puerta para poco después volver a cerrarse.

Akane estaba paralizada en sus brazos, pero Ranma, que permanecía atento a los ruidos del exterior, no había percibido su proximidad.

- Creo que se han ido.- Dijo mirándola.

Entonces y solo entonces, Ranma se dio cuenta, de que, confundiendo el pasado con el presente, tenía a Akane aferrada por la cintura y cubriendo su boca con la mano.

La soltó al instante y retrocedió lo poco que la pared que había tras ellos le permitió.

- Esto Akane... lo siento...

- Akane lo miro aun impactada por la situación.

- No es lo que parece. Yo solo intentaba... ya sabes... no quería que nos encontraran... si después de todo... nos encontraran juntos... aun sería mucho peor.- Baka! Baka! Baka! Se decía internamente.- Lo siento Akane.

- No tiene importancia, además tienes razón. No fue una buena idea dar la noticia.

- Así...—Dijo mirándola incrédulo.- Así que has sido tu?

- Creí que sería lo mejor.

- Lo mejor? Que lista!- Contesto Ranma sintiéndose realmente enfadado.

- Estas insinuando algo Ranma?- Le grito ella encarándole.

- Solo digo que no ha sido la mejor de tus ideas y el echo de que estemos aquí encerrados demuestra que es verdad!

- Al menos lo he hecho mejor que tu!

- Que quieres decir? Eh Akane?- Le pregunto él encarándola con enfado.

- Sabes perfectamente. Baka!

- Eso insúltame, eso lo soluciona todo!

- Baka! Baka! Baka! – Empezó a gritar Akane sintiéndose impotente con la situación.

Ranma sintió hervir su sangre. Discutir con ella nuevamente después de tanta tensión era simplemente reconfortante. Le encantaba, sin duda alguna. Sonrió y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ante aquella sonrisa, su cuerpo decidió actuar por cuenta propia y sus labios acallaron los de ella con un apasionado y desesperado beso.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, aqui estamos de nuevo... espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y siento haberso dejado de esa manera... prometo actualizar cuanto antes, de verdad y prometo que pronto la cosa se podrá interesante.

Como siempre, un saludo especial a mis lectoras; **ranma.akaneforever, Des, krizue, Nemesis, Naoko tendo, Yram, Akanekagome, baby sony**, **Vivian alejandra, Carito Ac y queensedna. **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Me encantan, de verdad. Aprovecho tambien para saludar a una nueva incorporacion, **fern25**. Bienvenida al fic, espero que te guste mucho.

Muchas gracias por todo, espero leer de vosotros muy pronto.

Besos a todo!

JJ.Amy


	10. El recuerdo de un sueño

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**EL RECUERDO DE UN SUEÑO**

- Baka! Baka! Baka! – Empezó a gritar Akane sintiéndose impotente con la situación.

Ranma sintió hervir su sangre. Discutir con ella nuevamente después de tanta tensión era simplemente reconfortante. Le encantaba, sin duda alguna. Sonrió y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ante aquella sonrisa, su cuerpo decidió actuar por cuenta propia y sus labios acallaron los de ella con un apasionado y desesperado beso, que apenas duro unos segundos.

De un fuerte empujón Akane lo aparto de ella. La había besado! Porque la había besado? En realidad ni siquiera sabía porque ella misma había reaccionado de aquella manera, apartándolo tan bruscamente y es que jamás hubiese esperado que él la besara.

Ranma por su parte la miro entre enfadado y triste. Porque demonios la había besado? Se pregunto a si mismo. Ya no era su prometida. Acaso lo había olvidado? Ella lo había rechazado y lo había echo nuevamente para recordarle en que posición estaba en aquellos momentos.

Se levanto, sin decir una palabra y sin más salió del lugar dando un fuerte portazo.

El cuerpo de Akane se sobresalto ante aquel portazo y se llevo las manos al pecho donde el corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía amenazar con salírsele del pecho.

Había perdido acaso la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Ranma? Sin duda él la había mirado con enfado antes de marcharse... pero... como imaginarlo? El beso la había pillado desprevenida. No lo había esperado. En realidad era lo ultimo que hubiese podido imaginar aquel día.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su nombre escapo de sus labios.

- Ranma...

...

Ranma caminaba por las calles de Nerima con las manos en sus bolsillos y con la mirada posada sobre el suelo.

Que estúpido! Baka! Porque había echo aquello? Como se le había ocurrido besarla después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? Después de las duras palabras de Akane en el bosque, las cuales llevaría siempre grabadas en lo más profundo de su corazón.

No significaba nada para ella. Ahora estaba seguro. Mucho más que seguro.

- Ranma espera!

Ranma se giro para mirar a Ukyo que corría hacia él.

- Al fin te encuentro, te he buscado por todas partes.

- Necesitaba dar una vuelta.

- Lo comprendo. – Dijo ella.- No ha debido ser un día fácil. Akane también desapareció después de lo que Kuno. Jamás imagine que ella lo haría publico tan pronto. Lo siento.

- No me importa.- Dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente.- Al fin y al cabo no ha dicho nada que fuera mentira, el compromiso esta roto.

Ukyo, que caminaba a su lado, lo miro fijamente a los ojos intentando detectar si aquellas palabras de Ranma eran ciertas o solo eran impulsadas por su orgullo.

- Porque no vienes al restaurante? Te invito a comer.

Ranma la miro y deseo rechazar aquella invitación dado que solo le apetecía estar solo en aquellos momentos. Pero justamente la miro cuando Ukyo le dedicaba una espléndida sonrisa contra la que no pudo luchar.

- Esta bien Ukyo. La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre.

- Bien!- Celebro ella.

...

Ukyo presto plena atención a ágiles manos que volteaban la crep favorita Ranma. Él estaba sentado frente a ella, casi con una expresión aburrida.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Ukyo hubiese visto el momento para intentar seducir a Ranma, pero aquella idea era algo que su mente rechazaba en aquellos momentos. Lo hacía desde el día en que vio a Ranma junto al vestido de novia de Akane con aquella desoladora expresión en los ojos.

Él estaba enamorado de ella y podía imaginarse por lo que debía estar pasando su amigo. Por eso tenía que dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y centrarse en ayudar a su mejor amigo. Porque eso era lo que hacían los amigos. Ayudarse.

- Has pensado en hablar con ella, Ranma?

Ranma alzo la mirada distraído para mirarla.

- Hablar con Akane?

- Así es. Porque no le dices lo que sientes realmente? No puedes perder nada.

Ranma recostó su cabeza en sus manos.

- No creo que haya nada que decir.

- Oh vamos Ranma!- Exclamo ella.- La verdad no pensé que te rendirías tan fácilmente.

Ranma sonrió irónicamente ante aquellas palabras. Rendirse tan fácilmente!! Era obvio que su amiga no tenía ni idea de lo complicado que era todo entre él y Akane. De ser así no hablaría de su rendición como "fácil". Había pasado años con ella, a su lado. Pero las cosas entre ellos parecían destinadas a no salir bien. Ya bien fuera por sus múltiples prometidas o por Ryoga, por sus entrometidos familiares o por sus vanidosos orgullos.

Pero claro, eso era algo que Ukyo no sabía, en realidad nadie, aparte de Akane y él, sabían con exactitud lo que ambos habían tenido que pasar.

- Nosotros no elegimos ese compromiso. Que se rompiera era cuestión de tiempo, eso es todo.

Ukyo le sirvió el crep a Ranma con una mirada insatisfecha.

...

Unas horas más tardes, casi al atardecer. Ranma salía del restaurante de Ukyo sin demasiadas ganas de regresar a la casa de los Tendo y enfrentarse con Akane nuevamente o a sus familias.

Apenas había dado unos cortos pasos cuando sus pasos se detuvieron ante una familiar silueta femenina que se perfilaba en la oscuridad.

Al ver que él se detenía una tímida Shampoo salió de las sombras.

- Hola Shampoo.- Le dijo él.

- Seguir Ranma enfadado con Shampoo? – Le pregunto ella en un tono triste.

- No.

Shampoo sonrió al escuchar aquello y se aproximo más a él.

- Ranma estar muy cambiado. Parecer más fuerte.

Ranma sonrió ante aquello.

- Abuela querer hablar con Ranma. Ella decir algo importante.

- Es algo tarde Shampoo, tal vez mañana me pase por el restaurante.

- Bien, yo decir.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Ranma emprendiendo nuevamente el camino.

- Ranma...- Lo detuvo ella.

Ranma se dio la vuelta para mirar a Shampoo nuevamente.

- Yo sentir.

- Si, Shampoo, todos lo sentimos.

Tras aquellas palabras Ranma dio un salto y se perdió por los tejados de Nerima.

...

Akane estaba frente al televisor de la casa, aunque su mirada estaba fija en la ventana y en la oscura noche que había caído sobre Nerima.

Al llegar a la casa había encontrado una nota de sus familiares explicándoles que habían salido unos días para participar en un pequeño torneo de artes marciales. Ella, en realidad sabía que aquello no era más que una excusa para dejarles solos. Seguramente su familia tenía esperanzas a que al regreso de Ranma ellos se reconciliaran al fin. Pero aquello era algo que cada vez era más difícil, sobretodo después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Aun no lograba entender porque había reaccionado así ante el beso de Ranma. Tal vez era su dolido corazón quien la había echo rechazar el principio de algo que acabaría terminado como siempre. Mal.

Y allí estaba ella, intentando pasar las horas, mientras se preguntaba donde estaría Ranma a aquellas altas horas de la noche.

- Ya estoy en casa!

La voz de Ranma la hizo incorporarse repentinamente, justo para ver a Ranma entrar en el salón.

- Donde esta todo el mundo?- Pregunto al ver la estancia vacía.

- Se han marchado todos. Regresaran en un par de días. – Le contesto ella.

Ranma entrecerré los ojos imaginando lo mismo que Akane, con lo que ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar a donde habían ido todos.

Miro a Akane incomodo con la situación. Akane no se sentía mucho mejor.

- Kasumi... te ha dejado algo de cena en la nevera.

- Ya he cenado. Así que me iré a mi habitación.

- Claro.- Dijo ella a la vez que veía a Ranma marcharse de la estancia.

Tras aquello Akane dio un largo suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo pensativa.

Sin lugar a dudas Ranma debía estar muy molesto con ella por haberlo rechazado y lo cierto es que no podía culparle. Le hubiese gustado disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero eso, en cierta forma, era decirle que quería que la besara.

- No es culpa tuya, él no debió hacerlo.

La voz de Dabak la hizo ponerse nuevamente en pie, para girarse bruscamente.

- Dabak...

- Tu rompiste el compromiso. Él no debía haberte besado.- Le dijo caminando unos pasos hacia ella.- Acaso estas olvidando lo que te llevo a romper con él?

- No lo he olvidado.- Le dijo apretando los dientes.

- Crees que eso cambiara? De donde te crees que viene? Donde te crees que ha cenado? Incluso hoy... ha reconocido frente a todo el mundo que vuestra unión esta rota. No le importa. Ni siquiera intento que le perdonaras. Se marcho a entrenarse.

Aquellas palabras encogieron su corazón de dolor y su barbilla empezó a temblar a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Aun sigue teniendo dos prometidas más, no te necesita. En cambio yo te quiero Akane... yo...- Dijo acortando aun más las distancias con ella.- Yo siempre...

- Que pesado eres!

La voz de Ranma interrumpió los pasos de Dabak y ambos se giraron para ver a un tranquilo Ranma apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- La verdad es que pensé que ya te habrías cansado de todo esto. – Prosiguió separándose de la puerta para dar unos pasos hacia Dabak y ella.

- Tal vez tu te canses de Akane, pero yo la amare siempre.- Le contesto Dabak.

- Que bonito! No me digas que todas esas tonterías suelen funcionarte? Porque la verdad, no creo que con Akane eso sirva de mucho. No es nada femenina.

- Ranma!- Le advirtió Akane con enfado.

Ranma le dedico una corta mirada, pero pronto su mirada volvió a posarse amenazante sobre Dabak.

- Ella ya no te pertenece.- Le contesto Dabak.

- Es cierto. – Reconoció Ranma.- Pero eso no cambia que tu y yo tengamos un asunto pendiente.

Dabak sonrió divertido.

- Quieres luchar?

- No exactamente.

Justo tras decir aquellas palabras Ranma se movió con una rapidez que ninguno de los dos pudo percibir y en cuestión de segundos su puño se clavaba en el estomago de Dabak con una fuerza brutal que lo hizo doblegarse.

- Ahora estamos en paz. – Le dijo Ranma en un tono de voz hosca.

Tras aquella Ranma se separo de él y como sucedió a la inversa Dabak cayo de rodillas al suelo con sus manos sobre su estomago para seguidamente desvanecerse.

Akane observaba aquello realmente impresionada. Sin duda alguna los entrenamientos de Ranma habían dado sus resultados. Se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera ella podía creérselo.

Pero entonces los ojos de Ranma se posaron sobre ella nuevamente.

- Como... como lo has hecho? – Le pregunto ella atónita.

Ranma siguió mirándola unos segundos más, pero no contesto a su pregunta. Simplemente aparto la mirada de ella y emprendió nuevamente el camino de regreso a su habitación.

Akane lo observo dolida.

...

Por mucho que Akane intentara conciliar el sueño aquella noche, lo único que logro fue dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama.

Después de tantas semanas sin Ranma, aquel primer día solo podía cualificarse como intenso. Intenso y complicado.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, repitiendo todas y cada una de las escenas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su reencuentro, su ruptura publica, su beso y finalmente su enfrentamiento con Dabak.

Desesperada Akane salió de la cama para empezar a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Ranma estaba enfadado con ella y no lo culpaba. Había rechazado su beso. Después de todo lo ocurrido aquel gesto podía dar a significar algo que en realidad no era. Le quería, seguía amándolo de la misma forma... con la misma fuerza... Y como lo había añorado...

No podía olvidar aquellas semanas en las que sintió que su corazón se rompía en dos ante la pena de su ausencia.

No quería reconocer que deseaba que él la besara, que la estrechara entre sus brazos y la besara todo la vida... pero no arreglar lo sucedido... podía ser un error irreparable. Y pese a que seguir separados era lo mejor para ambos... el miedo de perderle para siempre, incluso como amigo, la asustaba demasiado. Por el simple echo de que lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

Debía arreglarlo. Se dijo a si misma. Iría a ver a Ranma e intentaría dejar las cosas claras. En todo lo que era posible hacerlo. Le diría que la había pillado desprevenida y que había reaccionado exageradamente. Eso era! Así no reconociera que deseara besarlo, ni tampoco lo negaba.

Muy decidida, Akane salió de su habitación vestida con un camisón veraniego de color azul con divertidos dibujitos de animales y camino por el oscuro pasillo hasta la habitación de Ranma.

No se detuvo a pensarlo, puesto que si lo hacía regresaría corriendo a su habitación, e irrumpió en la habitación de Ranma en cuestión de segundos.

Pero al entrar en la habitación vio a Ranma placidamente dormido sobre su futon, con una pierna a un lado y la otra enroscada en las sabanas. Estaba boca arriba, con los brazos abiertos y luciendo un magistral pecho que la dejo sin habla.

Realmente Ranma se había vuelto irresistiblemente guapo...

Akane se vio obligada a agitar la cabeza para quitar los repentinos y calurosos pensamientos que la asaltaron y se acerco a Ranma para arrodillarse a su lado.

- Ranma.- Le llamo.

Pero como era de imaginar, Ranma ni siquiera se inmuto.

- No vas a ponérmelo fácil eh?- Dijo Akane casi molesta.- Ranma!- Dijo en un tono más alto.

Pero nada.

- Sigues siendo el mismo dormilón de siempre!- Dijo ya enfadada.- Eres insoportable incluso dormido!

Con aquellas palabras y ya empezando a dudar Akane se sentó en el suelo y suspiro enérgicamente.

De nuevo su mirada se poso sobre él. Casi le resultaba extraño que él estuviera allí nuevamente. Sonrió. Feliz. Y sin pensárselo se inclino sobre él.

- Lo siento Ranma, no quise reaccionar como lo hice.

Tras decir aquello Akane acorto la distancia que les separaba y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

Al hacerlo sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, erizando cada milímetro de su piel, mientras se contaminaba de su dulce sabor y sin esperarlo, los labios de Ranma empezaron a responder lentamente a su beso.

Casi sin poder evitarlo un gemido de placer escapo de sus labios cuando la lengua de Ranma irrumpió dentro de su boca para besarla apasionadamente a la vez que una de sus manos la aferraba de la mejilla.

Tímidamente Akane fue recostándose sobre su cuerpo lentamente, mientras sus labios seguían besándose cada vez con más viveza. Su pequeña mano se poso sobre su torso desnudo para acariciar con deleite su pecho.

A su vez la mano de Ranma que había reposado sobre su mejilla se enredó en sus cabellos para aferrarla de la nuca y apretarla más contra sus labios. La otra mano, que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil, se aferró a su cintura y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ranma la movió, haciéndola rodar y dejarla presa bajo su cuerpo.

Incontrolablemente Akane volvió a gemir dentro de su boca al sentir el peso del su cuerpo arropándola de aquella manera y es que Ranma había quedado entre sus piernas y su ya abultado sexo, se apretó de una forma deliciosa contra el de ella.

Ranma abandono sus labios para empezar a besar su cuello, a la vez que una de sus manos se posaba sobre una de sus rodillas, para seguidamente deslizarse por su pierna elevando lentamente su camisón.

La respiración de Akane se corto durante unos segundos, a la vez que sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros, cuando aquella mano paso sobre su ropa interior para seguir ascendiendo rápidamente por su piel desnuda.

Contuvo la respiración justo hasta que la yema de sus dedos acariciaron levemente su pecho desnudo provocando que ella volviera a respirar, pero solo para poder gemir ante el placer que le provoco sentir aquella dulce caricia.

Estaba perdida en sus caricias, en el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos sin control alguno. Podía sentir su cuerpo moverse por voluntado propia, frotándose contra el de Ranma, a la vez que un extraño hormigueo iba acumulándose en un punto exacto.

Ni siquiera había sido conscientes de los ruidos cuando sintió el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.

El impacto fue tal que echo a un lado a Ranma bruscamente.

- Que ha sido eso?- Pregunto con la respiración acelerada.

Pero ella no obtuvo respuesta y al mirar a Ranma vio que él estaba profundamente dormido. Como era posible? Él la había besado, la había acariciado de una forma maravillosa. Como era posible que lo hubiese echo todo en sueños? Y lo que era peor. Como era posible que le ocurriera aquello por segunda vez?

Se levanto apresuradamente del futon y se disponía a salir nuevamente de la habitación de Ranma cuando un nuevo ruido la sobresalto.

Había alguien en la casa, estaba segura de ello. Pero quien podía ser si todo el mundo se había marchado?

Miro a Ranma y pensó seriamente en despertarlo, pero después de lo ocurrido lo ultimo que deseaba era tener que enfrentarse a él. Sin lugar a dudas prefería enfrentarse al ladrón.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Ranma y se asomo al oscuro pasillo. Si no estaba equivocada los ruidos provenían del comedor.

Aferrando en sus manos el primer objeto pesado que encontró, Akane se encamino a descender las escaleras. En aquella parte de la casa el ruido era más constante... era como si alguien correteara por el comedor.

Con la respiración acelerada, esta vez por el miedo, Akane se asomo lentamente en el comedor y para su sorpresa vio al pequeño intruso mirándola.

- P-chan! Me has dado un buen susto.- Dijo Akane dejando a un lado un enrome jarrón de barro para agacharse junto a P-chan y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. – Pensé que eras un ladrón. Se puede saber donde te metiste ayer?

...

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron perezosos y no era de extrañar, puesto que aun no deseaba despertarse. No después del increíble sueño que había tenido aquella noche. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ella. En realidad durante aquellas ultimas semanas Akane siempre estaba en su mente. Incluso cuando soñaba. Pero aquel sueño... había sido tan real que hubiese deseado no despertar nunca. Incluso en su boca parecía haberse quedado el sabor de sus sueños.

Solo en un ocasión Ranma había tenido un sueño tan real como aquel... y al final resulto no ser un sueño.

Con aquellos pensamientos los ojos de Ranma se abrieron definitivamente.

No era posible. No era posible que Akane hubiese estado en su habitación y le hubiese besado de aquella manera. Era solo producto de su imaginación. Solo eso.

Con aquellos pensamientos Ranma se movió para echarse a un lado.

Incluso la cama parecía tener la esencia de Akane grabada... un momento!!

Ranma se incorporó bruscamente y aferrando su almohada inspiro su aroma profundamente.

Aquel aroma... aquel dulce aroma... era sin duda el de Akane. Como era posible? Realmente su sueño había sido real?

No, no era posible. Con aquel pensamiento echo la almohada a un lado y se puso de pie de un salto.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Eso era lo que pasaba. Tan loco que empezaba a confundir los sueños con la realidad.

Adormilado Ranma salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño. Sin duda necesitaba una ducho fría... y otra caliente después.

Ya más despierto Ranma se puso frente al espejo del cuarto de baño y empezó a lavarse los dientes cuando de repente algo capto su atención.

Se acerco más al espejo y contemplo con asombro aquellas pequeñas marcas en sus hombros. Que era eso?

Al preguntarse aquello una cálida imagen cruzo su mente. Él sobre Akane, colando sus manos dentro de su camisón, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros...

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos. No había sido un sueño!! Realmente Akane se había colado en su habitación y lo había besado! Pero? Porque no recordaba nada más? Que habría pasado? Cuando se marcho?

Decidido a averiguarlo Ranma bajo a la primera planta y busco a Akane.

La encontró en la cocina, "cocinando", pero lo que capto su atención fue que Akane seguía llevando aquel camisón azul de sus sueños...

Como debía actuar? Que debía hacer o decir si no esta del todo seguro de si lo de anoche había sido real o un sueño?

- Esto... hola.- Dijo Ranma desde la puerta de la cocina realmente nervioso.

Akane se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- No pongas esa cara, no esto cocinando. Solo caliento el desayuno que dejo Kasumi preparado.

El rostro de Ranma se volvió algo sombrío, que cocinara o calentara... que importaba? Akane siempre acababa estropeando la comida.

- Esto Akane... anoche...

Akane no se giro para mirarle, pero Ranma percibió que el cuerpo de Akane se tensaba.

No podía ser!! Realmente había pasado?

- Anoche...- Prosiguió él.- Tu... digo que tal vez... tu y yo...

Las palabras parecía atascarse en su boca y es que si estaba equivocado Akane lo tacharía de pervertido y era lo ultimo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

- Yo... esto...

Balbuceaba como un tonto!! Baka, baka!

Entonces Akane se giro, con una extraña expresión en los ojos que no supo adivinar.

- Lo... lo recuerdas?

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello. Lo recuerdas?

No había sido un sueño!!

- Esto yo...- Ranma empezó a encaminarse hasta ella, acortando la distancia que les separaba. – Akane...

- Si?- Dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa por su aproximación.

- Creo que...- Dijo deteniendo el paso a escasos centímetros de ella.- Lo... lo recu...

**CONTINUARA...**

Animo Ranma!! Je, je je!!

Hasta aqui llego el siguiente capitulo. Lo se, lo se, siempre lo corto en lo mejor, pero si no terminaba el capitulo ya no podía actulizar hoy, asi que... Además, asi que queda más interesante. Verdad? Y ya saben que actulizo pronto.

Bueno, de momento siguen los problemas de los reviews, una pena, aunque leo sus mensajes directamente de la pagina. Espero que les llegaran mis mensajes!! Para una vez que pude contestarles...

Espero que la cosa les siga gustando. Les anuncio de antemano que la cosa se va a poner... calentita!

Como siempre, quiero dar un saludo especial a mis lectoras; **ranma.akaneforever, Des, krizue, Nemesis, Naoko tendo, Yram, Akanekagome, baby sony**, **Vivian alejandra, Carito Ac, queensedna y fern25. **Me alegro de seguir contando con su presencia en esta historia. Muchiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews!! Son siempre la inspiración que necesito. Aprovecho tambien para saludar a unas nuevas incorporaciones, **Slaya y Sakunny Potter**. Bienvenidas al fic, espero que les guste mucho.

Bien, aqui les dejo "de momento". Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews. Muchos besos!!

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	11. Mucho mejor que los sueños

* * *

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**MUCHO MEJOR QUE LOS SUEÑOS**

- Esto yo...- Ranma empezó a encaminarse hasta ella, acortando la distancia que les separaba. – Akane...

- Si?- Dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa por su aproximación.

- Creo que...- Dijo deteniendo el paso a escasos centímetros de ella.- Lo... lo recu...

Ranma la miro realmente nervioso. Mil cosas se agolpaban en su cabeza y casi por casualidad sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño cerdito negro que estaba junto a Akane en la cocina y les miraba fijamente.

Verlo fue como si un rayo cayera sobre su cabeza.

- P- chan.- Dijo derrotado.

- P-chan?- Pregunto Akane confusa mirando a su cerdito.

- Que hace aquí?- Pregunto molesto.

- Me parece que llego anoche... me dio un buen susto.- Dijo cogiendo al cerdito del suelo.

- A... anoche?- Pregunto casi petrificado.- No... no entraría... no vería...

- Lo encontré en el comedor.

Los pulmones de Ranma se llenaron nuevamente de aire al escuchar aquello.

Akane miro a Ranma extrañada, quien en aquellos momentos parecía desahogado. Estaba equivocada o Ranma había intentado hablarle de lo sucedido la noche anterior? Como era posible? Él había estado durmiendo! Pero quien hace esas cosas durmiendo? Estaría Ranma confundiendo la realidad con los sueños?

Porque todo se complicaba tanto entre ellos?

- Esto Ranma... lo de anoche...

- Akane! Si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde a las escuela!! No querrás que nos castiguen el segundo día verdad?- Le dijo él realmente nervioso.

Akane lo miro con enfado. Porque la interrumpía?

- Pero de que estas hablando, Ranma? Hoy es sábado, no hay clases. – Con aquellas palabras Akane dejo a P-chan en el suelo y se dispuso nuevamente a prestar atención a la comida.- Madre mía! Se ha quemado!

- Que suerte!- Dijo ya Ranma totalmente derrotado.

...

La fija y pensativa mirada de Ranma se posaba sobre el cerdito negro que comida una, seguramente, asquerosa comida quemada, en brazos de Akane.

Maldito fuese Ryoga! Siempre tenía que entrometerse en todo. Casi había sido una suerte que lo viera a tiempo... si hubiese sacado el tema de lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Ryoga allí seguramente se hubiese armado un buen revuelo y seguramente sus intimidades con Akane hubiesen acabado en boca de todos.

Pero eso no quitaba el echo de que tuviera que encontrar la forma de hablar con Akane. Deseaba aclarar lo sucedido la noche pasada con ella.

Aquel pensamiento provoco que Ranma se llevará una mano sobre su hombro. Realmente habría pasado aquello?

- Porque no dejas de mirar la comida con esa cara? No esta tan mala. P-chan no se ha quejado todavía. – Protesto Akane al verlo tan pensativo.

- No lo pongo en duda.- Dijo clavando su mirada nuevamente sobre Ryoga.

- El sabor a quemado casi no se nota.

- Estoy seguro de ello.- Dijo Ranma con ironía mirando el plato de comida quemada que había frente a él.

- Si no quieres comértela, no lo hagas.- Le dijo ella con enfado.

Ranma la miro con enfado y se puso de pie de un salto.

- Tengo algo que hacer esta mañana. No tardare mucho.

- Te vas?- Le pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Solo será un rato, volveré pronto.

...

Con un ágil salto Ranma se planto frente al restaurante de Shampoo. Se preguntaba que era aquello que Cologne tenía que decirle. Solo esperaba que no fuese ninguna de las conspiraciones de esas dos mujeres para cazarlo.

De todas formas aprovecharía para desayunar algo en condiciones.

Entro en el restaurante y saludo a Cologne que estaba tras la cocina.

- Mi querido futuro nieto, me alegro de verte.- Le dijo la anciana sonriente.

Ranma sonrió sarcástico ante el nombre por el que ella siempre se refería a él "futuro nieto". Sin lugar a dudas había cosas que no cambiarían nunca.

...

Una vez en la intimidad de una de las habitaciones de la casa de Shampoo, Ranma comía con ganas un vol de fideos, mientras Shampoo y Cologne lo miraban.

- De que querían hablarme?- Pregunto él.

- La sombra sigue en activo.- Le anuncio Cologne.

- Lo se.- Dijo él.- Me tope ayer con ese pesado. Aunque esta vez si pude darle un buen golpe. Aunque sinceramente no creo que pueda volver a repetirlo.

- Te vio Akane golpearlo?- Le pregunto Cologne.

- Akane? Si... ella estaba allí.

- Entonces no podrás repetirlo.- Dijo Cologne decepcionada. – Debes intentar evitar luchar con Dabak frente a Akane.

- Y porque?

Cologne y Shampoo se miraron algo inseguras.

- Digamos que Dabak esta conectada con Akane... por lo que todo lo que sabe Akane... lo sabe la sombra y puede utilizarlo.

- Vaya! Eso explicaría porque la sombra usaba mis golpes.

De nuevo las dos mujeres se miraron, dudando si decirle a Ranma que en realidad sospechaban que Dabak era una representación mejorada de Ranma.

- Por suerte en tu ausencia Dabak a estado bastante inactivo.

- Como lo saben?

- Shampoo vigilar Akane por ti. Pero no preocupar, ella no saberlo.

...

Ranma regreso a casa realmente pensativo. Sabía que no podía olvidarse de Dabak, puesto que este siempre sería un incordio. Pero con la piedra mágica destruida no sabía como lograría acabar con él.

Casi había entrado en la casa pensativo cuando sus pies se detuvieron en seco al ver al cerdito negro en el jardín.

Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo y antes de que este notara su presencia, Ranma salto sobre el para aferrarlo del cuello.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Ryoga.

El cerdito lo miro fijamente, pero por una extraña razón no lucho por soltarse o para atacarlo.

- Te dije que no os acercarais a Akane.

Lo dijo con enfado y antes de que el cerdito pudiera reaccionar, Ranma lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo desaparecer en los cielos de Nerima.

- Te lo tienes merecido. – Dijo metiendo nuevamente sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Ranma?- Akane se asomo por la puerta del comedor para ver a Ranma en el jardín.- Ya has regresado?

Ranma miro a Akane. Esta se había vestido con una faldita rosa corta y una camiseta amarilla con un divertido dibujo de un perrito.

- Si.- Dijo entrando en el comedor.

- Has visto a P-chan?

- No.- Mintió tomando asiento sobre el suelo.

- Es extraño, estaba aquí hace unos instantes.- Dijo pensativa.

- Ya sabes como es... seguro que regresa cuando menos te lo esperes.

Akane lo miro pensativa a la vez que Ranma tomaba asiento en el comedor. Se sentía nerviosa a su lado, avergonzada y es que realmente empezaba a dudar que Ranma recordara algo de la noche anterior.

Ranma a su vez también la miraba inquieto. Deseaba hablar con ella de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero realmente no se atrevía a sacar nuevamente el tema. Que pasaría si estaba equivocado? Que pasaría si estropeaba aun más las cosas con ella?

Akane se sentó junto a él. En silencio y así se quedaron ambos durante largo rato.

- Que... que te parece si entrenamos un poco?- Le pregunto Akane al final.- Me gustaría ver cuanto has mejorado.

Ranma la miro sorprendido y entonces Akane le dedico una de aquellas sonrisas que lo perturbaban. Pero no podía olvidar lo que Cologne le había dicho. Si Akane veía sus mejoras y conocía sus nuevos movimientos, los conocería Dabak también.

Pero bueno... siempre podía fingir no haber mejorado demasiado y así no tener que negarse a aquella sonrisa...

- Esta bien.- Dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto.

...

Cuando Akane entro en el dojo vestida con su kimono blanco y sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta, Ranma ya estaba esperándola y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla entrar.

- Bien.- Dijo apretándose el cinturón con las dos manos.- Haber si consigo golpearte.

- Como quieras.- Dijo él sin ni siquiera adquirir una posición de ataque.

Akane si adquirió una posición de ataque y rápidamente intento golpear a Ranma.

Ranma fue esquivando sus puñetazos, al igual que sus patadas con suma facilidad. Aunque si noto que ella había mejorado.

- Veo que has practicado.- Dijo Ranma mientras la esquivaba una y otra vez.

- No lo suficiente!- Exclamo ella entre golpe y golpe.

Ranma sonrió a la vez que un nuevo puño de Akane se abalanzaba sobre su rostro.

El siguiente golpe de Akane fue rápido, tanto que Ranma no lo había previsto. Ella había saltado sobre él con intención de golpearlo desde algo de altura. Ranma esquivo su puño casi por los pelos, pero, no evito su movimiento, con lo que ambos cuerpos chocaron.

No pudo hacer nada, con lo que Ranma cayo de espaldas al suelo y Akane sobre él.

Durante unos segundos todo fue algo confuso por el golpe que se había dado, pero entonces Akane se incorporo levemente y sus rostros apenas quedaron separados por unos centímetros de distancia.

Ranma se perdió en sus ojos y ni siquiera se percato que en un acto reflejo había rodeado a Akane por la cintura.

No lo pensó, la beso.

Aunque esta vez lo hizo de una forma lenta. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella como una dulce caricia, dándole tiempo a que Akane pudiera detenerlo.

Pero Akane no lo hizo, dejo que él la besara, por el simple echo de que ella también había deseado besarle. Saboreo lentamente aquel dulce beso, sus labios, su deseo... aquel cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo siempre que él la besaba.

Poco a poco el beso de Ranma fue adquiriendo fuerza. Succionaba sus labios con deleite, acariciándolos con su lengua y al fin esta se coló dentro de sus boca para profundizar su beso.

Pronto, las manos de Ranma, que había permanecido inmóviles en su cintura, empezaron a cobrar vida por su espalda a la vez que empezaba a besarla con más fuerza, pero siendo eso ya insuficiente, Ranma me movió para hacerla rodar por el suelo y quedar él sobre ella.

Ranma permanecía perdido en la exquisitez de sus labios, en el sabor de su boca y el dulce sabor de su aceptación. Su cuerpo parecía arder y una sofocante calor empezó a hacerse dueño de sus actos. Sus manos, que ante aquella nueva posición habían quedado libres, empezaron a pasearse por los costados del cuerpo de Akane, hasta que estas se toparon con el cinturón de su kimono.

Echándose levemente a un lado, Ranma dejo acceso libre al cuerpo de Akane para sus manos. Estas recorrieron el cinturón, hasta que se topo con el nudo que lo ataba.

Pese a que sus besos eran acelerados y ardientes, sus manos se movieron despacio. Tímidas y temerosas, estas empezaron a desatar el nudo del kimono de Akane, dándole tiempo a negarse.

Pero Akane no se negó. Aun recordaba la maravillosa sensación que había sentido la noche anterior cuando las manos de Ranma acariciaron su piel desnuda y deseaba con todo su corazón volver a sentirlas de nuevo.

Pronto sintió el cinturón ceder y su kimono se entre abrió. Lentamente Ranma poso una de sus manos en la abertura del kimono, rozando con la yema de sus dedos su vientre e inevitablemente un gemido de placer escapo de los labios de Akane para fundirse en los de él.

Ranma sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de placer ante el gemido de Akane y no hizo más que aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo a la vez que sentía su miembro endurecerse bajo sus pantalones.

Con una dulce caricia, la mano de Ranma ascendió lentamente por su vientre, abriendo a cada paso un poco más su kimono, hasta que al fin sus dedos toparon con el borde de su sujetador. Solo entonces, Ranma abrió totalmente su kimono y no pudo evitar dejar de besarla para contemplar la exquisita visión que eran sus pechos recubiertos por un sujetador blanco con finos bordados que fue un regalo para sus ojos.

Ya había visto a Akane así en alguna ocasión, aunque siempre había sido accidentalmente, pero aquella vez quedo extasiado con ella.

Akane se estremeció al sentir los ojos de Ranma fijo sobre ella, sintió vergüenza, pero aun así no pudo hacer nada.

Ranma se inclino nuevamente sobre ella, pero esta vez sus labios empezaron a recorrer su cuello, a la vez que una tímida mano se posaba sobre su cintura, sin atreverse a ascender y perderse en el paraíso.

Los besos de Ranma no hicieron más que aumentar el calor de su cuerpo y Akane empezó a sentir su sexo palpitar entre sus piernas. Deseaba que Ranma siguiera acariciándola, pero a la misma vez sus manos empezaron a moverse descontroladas por su espalda para colarse bajo su camiseta. Deseaba tocarlo, sentir su piel contra la suya, con lo que no dudo en empezar a subir su camiseta poco a poco.

Aunque Ranma fue algo más inquieto que ella y al notar que ella subía su camiseta, se separo de ella para quitársela rápidamente y lanzarla a un lado.

Entonces volvió a besarla, a la vez que las manos de Akane empezaron a pasearse por su espalda. Fue entonces cuando las manos de Ranma volvieron a moverse y ascendieron por su cuerpo hasta que una de ellas se lleno por entero con una de sus pechos para apretarlo con posesión.

- Ranma... Ranma estas en casa?

La voz femenina hizo que Ranma dejara de besar a Akane repentinamente para dirigir una rápida mirada a la puerta del dojo que permanecía cerrada. Realmente había escuchado a alguien llamándole?

- Ranma! Akane?

Ukyo! Ranma se puso de pie de un salto. Akane imito sus pasos y rápidamente se puso en pie para atar su kimono a toda prisa.

Ranma se apresuro a ponerse la camiseta y entonces miro a la ahora avergonzada Akane. De nuevo una de sus prometidas les había interrumpido. Estaría enfadada?

- Lo siento.

Akane miro a Ranma sorprendida por sus palabras. Que era lo que sentía?

- Puedes... salir tu?

- Yo?- Pregunto Akane sorprendida.

- Es que.. yo...no...puedo...

Akane estuvo apunto de preguntarle por que cuando casualmente sus ojos se posaron sobre el gran bulto que asomaba por los pantalones de Ranma.

Casi pensó que sus mejillas estallarían de la vergüenza y sin decir una palabra más salió del dojo a toda prisa.

Ranma no estaba en mejor situación y suspiro enfadado. Que querría ahora Ukyo?

...

Akane encontró a Ukyo en el jardín de la casa.

- Ukyo!

- Akane! Hola. Pensé que no estabais en casa.

- Estábamos... en el dojo... y no te hemos escuchado. – Contesto ella avergonzada.

Ukyo se sorprendió por aquello. "Estábamos" Los dos. Clavo su mirada en Akane y se percato de que ella lucia acalorada y sonrojada, muy sonrojada.

- Esto... siento haber venido. Pero es que estaba buscando a Ryoga... y pensé que tal vez... estaría aquí.

- Ryoga?- Pregunto ella sorprendida.

Ukyo no buscaba a Ranma? Eso si era nuevo. Pensó Akane.

- Si. Lo cierto es que ha estado viviendo conmigo estas ultimas semanas. Pero... hace un par de días que no ha vuelto. Seguramente ande perdido en algún lugar.

- Pues la verdad es que no le he visto. En realidad no sabía que seguía aquí.

- Oh! Claro.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.- Entonces me marcho ya...

- Claro.

- Porque no os pasáis tu y Ranma por el restaurante? Les invito a comer!

Akane la miro algo indecisa. No le apetecía demasiado, aunque lo cierto es que desde que Ranma se había marchado y su compromiso se había roto Ukyo había estado muy simpática con ella. Pero si rechazaba su invitación tendría que enfrentarse a Ranma y a lo que nuevamente había pasado entre ellos...

- Eres muy amable Ukyo. Me cambiare enseguida.

- Claro.

Ukyo sostuvo la sonrisa al ver a Akane entrar en la casa a toda prisa.

- Ukyo.

Ukyo se giro para mirar a Ranma.

- Hola Ranma.

- A pasado algo?

- No, solo vine buscando a Ryoga. Sabes si ha estado por aquí?

- Me pareció ver un cerdito negro esta mañana.- Dijo casi molesto cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya.- Dijo ella.- Eso imagine. Sigue aquí?

- No.

- Claro.- Dijo ella algo incomoda.

- Donde esta Akane?

- Os e invitado a comer, ha ido a cambiarse.

...

Ranma caminaba tras las dos mujeres a un paso tranquilo. Podía imaginarse porque Akane había aceptado aquella invitación y la verdad es que después de lo ocurrido él casi lo agradecía.

Pero ahora su atención se centraba en la tranquila conversación de Ukyo y Akane. Ambas mujeres charlaban tranquilamente y lo hacían sobre Ryoga!

- No sabía que Ryoga había estado viviendo contigo.

- Oh si. – Dijo ella.- Lo verdad es que me ha estado ayudando en el restaurante.

- Ryoga es siempre muy amable.

- Si es cierto.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Es un buen amigo.

Ranma estuvo apunto de quejarse ante aquellas amables palabras cuando sin previo aviso una rafaga de agua fria cayo sobre él. Increudlo Ranma admiro su esbelto cuerpo de chica y despues miro a la anciana que con un cubo de agua en sus manos, mojaba el suelo de la entrada de su casa.

Genial! Penso Ranma. Lo ultimo que le faltaba para sentirse más avergonzado delante de Akane era ser una chica!

...

Poco después Ranma chica y Akane comían unos sabrosos creps en una de las meses del restaurante de Ukyo.

- Ukyo a sido muy amable al invitarnos a comer, verdad?- Le pregunto ella.

Ranma, que tenía toda su atención puesta en la sabrosa comida alzo la vista para mirar a Akane y trago el montón de comida de su boca.

- Ukyo siempre es amable.

- Es cierto.- Dijo ella. – Haría muy buena pareja con Ryoga, no es cierto?

Ranma la miro con sorpresa ante aquel comentario. En realidad aquella idea ya había pasado por sus cabezas antes.

- Si. Tal vez si.

- Te...- Dijo Akane apartando la mirada de Ranma.- Te importaría?

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, aqui tiene otra pequeña parte de la historia. Espero que la sigan disfrutando y disculpe el atraso de estos ultimos días, pero la verdad es que he estado tan liada que no tuve tiempo de actualizar.

Mando un saludo especial a mis más files lectores; **ranma.akaneforever, Des, krizue, Nemesis, Naoko tendo, Yram, Akanekagome, baby sony**, **Vivian alejandra, Carito Ac, queensedna, fern25, Slaya y Sakunny Potter.** Vuestros reviews son la tinta de mi historia. Muchas gracias!!

Aprovecho tambien para saludar a una nueva incorporacion, **Paola**. Bienvenidas al fic, espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	12. Un nuevo principio

**ATENCIÓN: Este capitulo tiene contenido lemon!! Asi que si estas en contra del mismo suguiero que no lean la totalidad de este capitulo.**

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**UN NUEVO PRINCIPIO.**

- Es cierto.- Dijo ella. – Haría muy buena pareja con Ryoga, no es cierto?

Ranma la miro con sorpresa ante aquel comentario. En realidad aquella idea ya había pasado por sus cabezas antes.

- Si. Tal vez si.

- Te...- Dijo Akane apartando la mirada de Ranma.- Te importaría?

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos ante aquella pregunta.

Akane le estaba preguntando si le importaría que Ryoga y Ukyo fueran novios? No sabía la respuesta. Ukyo y él se conocían desde niños y deseaba que Ukyo fuese feliz. La haría feliz Ryoga? No, no mientras él siguiera enamorado de Akane... y si la amaba tanto como lo hacía él, sabía lo complicado que era intentar olvidarla... algo casi imposible.

- Bueno... es algo complicado.

- Que es complicado?- Dijo Ukyo sentándose a la mesa con ellos con un crep para ella.

- Pues...- Dijo Ranma nerviosa.- Decidirse por algunos de tus platos!! Jajaja!

Akane la miro con enfado. Complicado? Porque tenía que ser complicado? O le importaba o no le importaba! Como podía ni siquiera dudarlo después de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

- Voy al baño.- Dijo Akane levantándose con algo de brusquedad.

Ranma la miro con extrañeza y no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada.

- Aun estáis...- Pregunto Ukyo con tacto.

- Separados?- Facilito Ranma.

- Iba a decir enfadados.

- Akane no parece enfadada.- Dijo Ranma volviendo su atención al plato de comida.

- Pero aun no estáis juntos nuevamente, verdad?

- Sucedió eso realmente?- Pregunto Ranma con ironía.

- Porque siempre que te pregunto por Akane te pones a la defensiva?

Ranma miro a su amiga ante aquellas palabras y vio que ella lo miraba con una atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Es complicado. Con Akane es siempre todo demasiado complicado. Por eso acabo por romper el compromiso.

- Lo siento. Se que en parte fue culpa nuestra.

- Si, pero solo en parte.- Dijo Ranma casi molesto con si mismo. – Pero dime Ukyo... como es que Ryoga vive aquí contigo?

- Bueno... se quedo después de... lo vuestro.

- Seguro que quería quedarse junto a Akane.- Dijo Ranma entre dientes.

- En realidad no fue a verla hasta unos días. Creo que él temía su enfado tanto como nosotros.

- Que gracia, cuando resulta que el único que salió perjudicado de todo esto he sido yo. Como siempre.

- Todos lo sentimos...

- Mejor dejemos el tema, Ukyo, no me apetece hablar ahora de eso.

- Debes hablar con ella Ranma, de lo contrario...

- Hoy hace mucho calor. No os parece?- Pregunto Akane regresando a la mesa e interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos.

- Si.- Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa fingida en los labios.

Akane se percato de eso y al mirar a Ranma vio que ella comía en silencio y que parecía enfadada.

- Bueno Akane, ya termine.- Dijo Ranma poniéndose en pie.- Porque no regresamos a casa.?

- Claro. – Dijo ella poniéndose en pie.- Muchas gracias Ukyo, todo estaba delicioso.

- Gracias a ti Akane.- Le dijo ella feliz.

...

De camino a casa Akane caminaba a paso lento y sobre la barandilla Ranma caminaba unos pasos por delante.

Ranma estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Y aunque no viniera al caso estaba molesto por las palabras de Ukyo. Después de lo sucedido entre Akane y él que Ukyo le recordara lo sucedido era algo que le había molestado.

Aunque en realidad no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Era solo que recordar que Akane le había... dejado, resultaba a veces demasiado doloroso. Las palabras que ella le dijo...ver el vestido de novia ser lanzado a la basura... como si no fuese nada... como si no significara nada...

- Ranma...

Ranma se volteo levemente para mirar a Akane.

- Si?

- Pareces molesta por algo. Discutiste con Ukyo?

Ranma desvió la mirada ante aquella pregunta. No habían discutido, pero desde luego Ranma si se sentía enfadado y sabía que Akane podía detectarlo.

- No.- Mintió de todas formas.

- Si es por... por la pregunta...

Ranma salto de la valla para colocarse junto en frente de Akane.

- La verdad es que no tuve tiempo de...- Dudo Ranma.

Las dudas de Ranma al responder fueron como un pinchazo atravesando su dolido corazón. E instintivamente se puso a la defensiva.

- No hace falta que te expliques.- Le corto Akane repentinamente.

Ranma la miro confuso.

- En realidad no me importa, ni siquiera se porque te lo pregunte. Ya sabes,... la costumbre.

- La costumbre?- Pregunto Ranma derrotada.

- Si, pero no importa. Quiero decir... ahora no estamos prometidos... tus cosas con Ukyo son solo tuyas.

- Como?

- Lo dicho.- Dijo Akane al acelerar el paso.- Voy a pasar e ver a Yuka! Nos vemos después en casa!

Tan sorprendida como mortificada Ranma vio como Akane se alejaba por la calle con una feliz sonrisa en los labios.

Que había pasado? Porque Akane había sacado nuevamente el tema de su compromiso roto? Acaso era su forma de arrepentirse de lo ocurrido entre ellos en el Dojo?

Dando un fuerte suspiro Ranma intento aclarar sus ideas. Si seguía con todo aquello acabaría por volverse completamente loco!

Lo mejor era regresar a casa y olvidarse de todo lo demás!

...

Apenas volteo la primera calle Akane se metió en un pequeño callejón y apoyo su espalda contra la pared para suspirar profundamente.

Pensar en Ranma y Ukyo juntos era algo doloroso. Pero debía hacerse a la idea. Al fin y al cabo ella había roto su compromiso con él y ahora él era libre de elegir. Acaso no lo había echo por eso?

No pudo evitarlo, las primeras lagrimas asomaron por sus ojos tras aquella larga y confusa mañana.

Al fin y al cabo Ranma la había besado... había echo mucho más que besarla... Porque lo hacía? Si tanto le importaba Ukyo porque la besaba a ella?

...

Tan solo vestido con unos pantalones negros, y nuevamente con apariencia masculina, Ranma golpeaba con fuerza un poste de madera en el jardín de la casa intentando canalizar su frustración de alguna manera.

Aquella mañana había tenido a Akane nuevamente en sus brazos... y horas más tarde sentía haberla perdido nuevamente.

- Porque no abandonas ya?

La voz de Dabak hizo que Ranma se girara para enfrentarlo.

- Dabak.- Dijo aparentando los puños con enfado.

- Ella ya no te quiere. Acaso olvidas lo que te dijo?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo!- Le grito.- Akane solo me pertenece a mi, tu no eres más que un maldito hechizo al que acabare aplastando!

- No puedes ganarme! Aunque hayas logrado golpearme... no ganarás esta batalla mientras ella siga deseándome.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que Dabak solo intentaba enfadarlo y no debía dejar que él se saliera con la suya por mucho que sus palabras lo hirieran.

- Entonces de momento me conformare con golpearte!

Con aquellas palabras Ranma se avalazo sobre él, aunque no uso toda su fuerza ni toda su rapidez, esperando que Dabak detuviera su golpe. Lo hizo y en ese mismo instante Ranma se movió con rapidez y su otro puño si logro golpearlo en el rostro para lanzarlo al suelo.

Dabak se levanto del suelo limpiando la sangre que ahora brotaba de su nariz para clavar una furiosa mirada sobre Ranma. Y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar Dabak desapareció y apareció frente a él en cuestión de segundos para golpearlo.

Cayo de espadas al suelo, pero pese a haber recibido un fuerte golpe, se puso de pie de un salto dispuesto a atacarlo nuevamente, pero Dabak ya no estaba.

- Ranma. Estas aquí?

Justo escucho aquella pregunta vio que Akane se asomaba la jardín.

- Ranma! Pero que te ha pasado?

Con aquellas palabras Akane se acerco a él y entonces Ranma se percato de le sangraba la nariz.

Dabak lo había golpeado, pero le había dado en la mandíbula. Porque le sangraba la nariz? Se pregunto mientras admiraba la sangre de su mano.

- Vamos, te curare.- Dijo Akane tirando de su brazo.

Ranma se dejo conducir por Akane hasta el comedor, donde ella lo obligo a sentarse, para después ir a buscar algo que con curar su herida.

Pero Ranma aun seguía pensativo, intentando explicarse porque le sangraba la nariz cuando había sido él quien había golpeado a Dabak en la nariz. Acaso Dabak lo había golpeado dos veces sin que él lo percibiera?

Aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando Akane regreso al comedor con un pequeño botiquín en sus manos.

- Que ha pasado Ranma?- Le pregunto mientras sacaba un pequeño trozo de algodón.

- No ha sido nada. – Le contesto Ranma a la vez que Akane limpiaba su sangre.

- A... a sido...

- Dabak.- Concluyo él.- Pero no te preocupes, la cosa a estado igualada.

- Crees que podrás derrotarlo?

- Creo que aunque lo derrote no desaparecerá.- Dijo casi molesto. – El hechizo esta atado a ti, no a mi.

- Claro.- Dijo ella dejando el algodón a un lado para coger otro limpio.- Lo siento.

- No tiene importancia. – Le contesto en un tono más tranquilo.

Akane le dedico una media sonrisa y de nuevo presto atención en detener la hemorragia de sangre, con lo que casi sin percibirlo poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma, el cual seguía sin camiseta.

Ella no se hubiese percatado de aquello de no ser porque su contacto provoco que Ranma entrecortara su respiración por unos segundos.

Akane miro su mano y avergonzada miro a Ranma, quien clavo sobre ella sus profundos ojos azules casi hipnotizándola al segundos.

Trago saliva, tan solo por el deseo de besarle que cruzo su cabeza, pero se obligo a reaccionar y aparto la mano a la misma vez que se levantaba de su lado.

- Debes tener cuidado Ranma, ya sabes que Dabak es más fuerte de lo que a simple vista parece.

Ranma aparto la mirada de ella decepcionado y se levanto del suelo de un salto.

- Voy a darme una ducha.

...

Algo más despejado después de una ducha, Ranma salió del baño únicamente vestido con unos boxers y una toalla apoyada en su cuello.

La noche había caído sobre Nerima y en lo único que Ranma podía pensar era en que seguramente aquella preciada soledad con Akane acabaría al día siguiente.

Iba de camino a su habitación cuando vio la luz de la habitación de Akane encendida a trabes de la puerta medio abierta de su habitación.

No pudo evitarlo, se encamino hasta ella y tras dar unos pequeños golpes en la puerta la termino de abrir para ver a Akane vestida con el mismo camisón azul de la pasada noche, sentada en la silla de su escritorio leyendo un libro.

- Hola.- Le dijo Akane.- Ocurre algo?

- Puedo pasar?- Le pregunto él.

- Claro.

Ranma entro en la habitación y al hacerlo se percato de que no había entrado en su allí desde hacia mucho tiempo. La recorrió con la mirada, como si intentara percibir algún cambio y su mirada se poso sobre el marco de foto que él mismo le había regalado unas navidades.

Se acerco a este y observó la foto en la que él y ella permanecían separados por todos sus amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Parece que a pasado mucho tiempo desde esa foto, verdad?- Le pregunto ella levantándose de la silla del escritorio para acercarse a él.

- Si, es cierto.

Akane sonrió y ambos se quedaron mirando aquella fotografía.

- Todos los días eran una nueva aventura.- Recordó Akane casi melancólica.

- Temo decirte que seguramente nuestra tranquilidad termine dentro de poco. – Dijo mirándola.

- En realidad... la he echado de menos... desde que te marchaste... todo ha estado... demasiado tranquilo. – Le contesto ella medio avergonzada a la vez que clavaba sus oscuros ojos sobre él.

- He sido la causa de todos tus problemas.

- También has sido la causa de cosas buenas.

- De verdad?- Le pregunto él sorprendido.

- Pues... si... claro.- Dijo ella sonrojándose.

Ranma sonrió ante aquello. Era posible que Akane aun estuviera más hermosa cuando se sonrojaba?

- Esto... Akane...- Dijo él tímidamente acercándose a ella.- Tu.. también...has sido...

Ranma no termino aquella frase, puesto que inclinándose sobre ella la beso nuevamente. Era sorprendente que de repente tuviera aquella facilidad para besarla después de lo mucho que le había costado hacerlo la primera vez.

También era cierto que ahora conocía el sabor de sus labios y el placer que resultaba acariciarla... y sin duda era algo realmente adictivo.

Nuevamente Akane no se opuso al beso, todo lo contrario. Lo rodeo por el cuello y fue ella misma quien intensifico su beso.

Las manos de Ranma la rodearon por la cintura y la estrecharon contra su cuerpo como si intentara compensar aquella cercanía con las largas semanas en las que habían permanecido separados el uno del otro. Y es que tenerla entre sus brazos era el mayor de los placeres. Sentir su delgada cintura entre sus brazos, sus duros pechos apretados contra su pecho... lo excitaba en desmesura.

En pocos minutos sus besos empezaron a encender el fuego que se ocultaba en los corazones de ambos y sus cuerpos empezaron a emanar un ya conocido calor embriagador.

Pronto las manos de Ranma se volvieron inquietas y después de pasearse por su espalda, pronto descendieron por los glúteos de Akane para colarse bajo su camisón.

Lo hizo de una forma lenta, probando la respuesta de Akane a sus nuevos pasos, pero lo único que ella hizo fue apretarse contra su cuerpo con más fuerza. Con lo que sus manos siguieron su camino y acariciaron sus glúteos por encima de su ropa interior de una forma lenta, sin prisa alguna. Deseaba conocer cada parte de ella, acariciar cada centímetro de suave y tersa piel.

Entonces se inclino levemente sobre ella y aferrándola por los muslos la alzo en brazos, para colocar una pierna de ella a cada lado de su cintura y encaminarse hasta la cama.

Akane podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar al estar en brazos de Ranma y en segundos sintió que su cuerpo se recostaba sobre el blando colchón de su cama, a la vez que el cuero de Ranma se reacotaba deliciosamente entre sus piernas.

Ranma abandono sus labios entonces para recorrer su cuello con la punta de su lengua de una forma tan deliciosa que la hizo estremecerse de placer. A su vez podía sentir una de sus manos aferrándose a uno de sus muslos con posesión, mientras la otra se apoyaba sobre el colchón para controlar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Aprovecho aquella postura para que sus manos, que había permanecido aferradas a su cuello, se deslizaran suavemente por su espalda. Recorriendo cada centímetro de esta.

Entonces los labios de Ranma volvieron a besarla y sintió que la mano que había permanecido inmóvil sobre su muslo empezaba a ascender por este, a la vez que levantaba el camisón a su paso.

Sintió su mano como puro fuego abrasador sobre su piel, ascendiendo por sus caderas, su vientre... y entonces, con sumo cuidado, la yema de sus dedos dibujaron la silueta de su pecho justo antes de cerrarse posesivamente sobre uno de ellos.

El intimo contacto provoco que Akane dejara de besarlo para dejar escapar de sus labios un placentero gemido que acompaño al escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo para centrarse entre sus piernas.

Pudo sentir su sexo palpitar de placer, humedecerse cálido ante sus caricias y sus labios, que nuevamente recorrían su cuello.

De la misma forma Ranma pudo sentir su duro miembro endurecerse y palpitar ansioso a la vez que se apretaba contra la entrepierna de Akane.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse por si solos, rozándose uno con otro, con una necesidad impetuosa de tocarse, de sentirse.

La ropa que se interponía ante ellos empezó a ser una incomodidad, un estorbo que separaba dos cuerpos ansiosos por unirse y ser solo uno.

Se separo levemente de Akane para retirar completamente el camisón que ahora se amontonaba sobre los pechos de Akane y no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplar durante unos segundos la maravillosa visión de sus pechos desnudos. Pero rápidamente sus labios se hundieron nuevamente sobre su cuello y sus manos volvieron a llenarse con sus tersos y redondos pechos.

Recorrió su cuello y fue descendiendo lentamente, hasta que su lengua acaricio la redondez de unos de sus pechos, hasta acariciar uno de sus pezones duros y erectos. Su lengua paso a su alrededor, haciendo círculos y entonces su boca se lleno por entera con el.

Un nuevo gemido escapo de los labios de Akane a la misma vez que su espalda se arqueo al sentir el abrasador y cálido contacto de la boca de Ranma sobre unos de sus pechos. Estaba perdida en un centenar de cálidas y maravillosas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Estaba perdida en sus caricias, en el fuerte latir de su corazón que parecía haber revivido entre sus brazos. Y deseo que aquello no terminara nunca. Deseo que él estuviera a su lado para el resto de su vida, amándola como lo hacía, encendiendo aquel indomable fuego que había permanecido oculto en su corazón y que ahora parecía haber tomado el control de su cuerpo y su mente.

Pero sus caricias empezaban a ser insuficientes. Sentía su cuerpo desear más, más besos, más caricias...quería fundirse en él, convertirse en una sola persona.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse bajo el de Ranma con más inquietud y entonces sintió ue Ranma abandonaba sus pechos para descender con sus húmedas y placenteras caricias por su vientre.

Sintió sus manos descender de la misma forma por sus costados, hasta detenerse en sus caderas.

Sintió su lengua pasearse en círculos alrededor de su ombligo y después recorrer la poca distancia que quedaba, para dibujar el borde de su ropa interior.

Su aproximación al centro de su placer provoco que su cuerpo aun se agitara más nervioso. Su respiración empezó a agitarse con brusquedad ante la promesa que acontecería y sus labios de adelantaron al resto.

- Sigue.- Susurro entre gemidos.

Las palabras de Akane parecieron atravesar su mente atolondrándolo por completo. Sus labios besaron su piel, a la vez que sus dedos se colaban bajo el borde de su ropa interior y lentamente empezó a tirar de ella.

No dejo de besar su vientre, mientras sus manos descendían por sus piernas, hasta poder lanzar su ropa interior a un lado.

Entonces sus labios volvieron a ascender por su cuerpo para llegar nuevamente a sus labios, que lo acogieron con desesperación. Su cuerpo, se echo levemente a un lado, dejando completa accesibilidad a su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Acaricio nuevamente sus pechos, su cintura, sus muslos y fue recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo hasta que una de sus manos se perdió entre sus muslos, para descubrir un cálido y húmedo paraíso.

Los abrazos de Akane se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda ante la intima caricia, su cuerpo empezó a temblar a la vez que sintió todo el placer concentrándose en el lugar exacto en el que la mano de Ranma la acariciaba lentamente.

Su respiración se convirtieron en jadeos y nuevamente se vio obligada a abandonar la boca de Ranma. Entonces fue ella quien empezó a besar su cuello a la vez que sus aventuradas manos descendieron por su pecho hasta el borde de sus boxers para empezar a retirarlos con impaciencia.

Con ayuda de Ranma, estos fueron rápidamente lanzados a un lado y una tímida mano de Akane se aventuro a descubrir el duro y erecto sexo de Ranma.

Esta vez fue Ranma quien no pudo contener el jadeo que escapo de su boca al sentir la pequeña mano de Akane rodeando su miembro, a la vez que todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el maravillosos placer que supuso su tímida caricia.

La beso nuevamente, reclamando sus labios con desesperación, a la vez que su cuerpo volvía a colocarse entre sus piernas. Sus manos volvieron a sus pechos, al a vez que sus cuerpos se movían por instinto colocándose para la unión de sus cuerpos.

Ranma perdió todos sus sentidos en el instante que sintió su duro y erecto miembro acariciar la húmeda y cálida entrada del paraíso. Y casi por instinto su cuerpo empezó a moverse lentamente para empezar a abrirse paso en aquel apretado y cálido lugar.

Su respiración fue acelerándose a cada pequeño paso que se abría ante él. Conteniendo el deseo de entrar definitivamente dentro de ella, Ranma daba pequeñas envestidas, con cuidado de no dañarla.

Así poco a poco se fue abriendo paso, hasta que en una ultima envestida algo más fuerte, acabo por entrar completamente dentro de Akane.

Akane no pudo evitar el gemido que escapo de sus labios cuando finalmente sus cuerpos se unieron a la perfección. No había sentido dolor y es que sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección y la sensación de sentirle dentro de ella fue increíblemente maravillosa.

Ranma la beso en los labios, aun quieto en su interior, dejando que ambos se habituaran a las nuevas sensaciones, sin prisa de pasar aquel mágico momento que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar.

- Estas bien?- Le pregunto entre besos.

- Perfectamente.- Le contesto ella.

Ranma volvió a besarla con algo más de impaciencia y con pequeños movimientos empezó a moverse en su interior con pequeñas y cortas envestidas.

Aquellos simples y aun algo torpes movimientos, empezaron a encender un fuego en el cuerpo de Akane que pronto la obligo a dejar de besar a Ranma.

- No te detengas.- Le suplico.

Ranma siguió besándola, siguió acariciándola, a la vez que poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Akane parecía recibir descargas de placer en cada movimiento de Ranma y estas eran cada vez mayores. Por unos instantes pensó que morirla de placer entre sus brazos y sin previo aviso su cuerpo exploto en un millar de sensaciones que recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, a la vez que su nombre escapaba de sus labios en un final y placentero gemido de placer.

Ranma no pudo aguantar mucho más. Su nombre pareció colarse en su cabeza, a la vez que sintió el placer de Akane palpitar en su interior. Exploto dentro de ella llevando su cuerpo al mismo cielo y poco después se desplomo exhausto a su lado, para rápidamente reclamarla entre sus brazos.

Allí, nuevamente en la tranquilidad de sus brazos, Akane se sentía flotar de felicidad y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el dulce sueño que se apodero de ella.

Por otro lado Ranma se mantuvo despierto, admirándola. Después de perderla, aquella posesiva sensación que invadía su cuerpo le impedía dormirse. Tal vez porque temía despertar y que todo aquello no hubiese sido más que un mágico sueño. Más que nunca sentía que Akane le pertenecía, de la misma forma que él le pertenecía a ella.

Pero por mucho que Ranma intento contenerse, acabo por quedarse placidamente dormido.

**CONTINUARA...**

Al fin!! Debo reconocer que me ha gustado escribir este capitulo tanto como me ha costado hacerlo. La verdad es que es dificil imaginarse como ocurriría algo asi realmente entre ellos... cuando cuentas con sus caracteres... pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado y espero que no den por terminada la historia aqui, porque no es así.

Como siempre quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews, que son toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo para seguir esta historia. Haber si logro tener algo de tiempo y puedo nuevamente ir contestandoles personalmente. De momento les invito a que sigan dejando sus opiniones ya que son realmente apreciadas.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	13. Una batalla perdida

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**UNA BATALLA PERDIDA**

Allí, nuevamente en la tranquilidad de sus brazos, Akane se sentía flotar de felicidad y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el dulce sueño que se apodero de ella.

Por otro lado Ranma se mantuvo despierto, admirándola. Después de perderla, aquella posesiva sensación que invadía su cuerpo le impedía dormirse. Tal vez porque temía despertar y que todo aquello no hubiese sido más que un mágico sueño. Más que nunca sentía que Akane le pertenecía, de la misma forma que él le pertenecía a ella.

Pero por mucho que Ranma intento contenerse, acabo por quedarse placidamente dormido.

...

El familiar sonido pareció colarse en su cabeza para mezclarse con sus sueños. Sus ojos perezosos parpadearon indecisos a despertarse.

Una clara luz entraba por la ventana anunciándole una soleada mañana.

- Ese pastelillo es mío!

La voz de Ranma atravesó nuevamente su cabeza.

Ranma... el recuerdo de la noche anterior cruzo repentinamente su cabeza provocando que los ojos de Akane se abrieran sobresaltados y se incorporara en la cama.

Recorrió su habitación con la mirada rápidamente. Estaba sola en la habitación y su cuerpo desnudo, que se enroscaba en las sabanas, era la única prueba de que lo sucedido la noche anterior con Ranma no había sido un sueño.

Pero donde estaba Ranma?

- Así es como le pagas a tu padre todos los años de sabiduría y amor que te he dado?

La voz de Genma era una clara respuesta a su pregunta. La familia había regresado.

Akane se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama mientras un largo suspiro escapaba de sus labios a la vez que una de las cálidas imágenes de la noche anterior cruzaba nuevamente su cabeza.

Admiro su cuerpo desnudo y casi pudo sentir las manos de Ranma acariciándola. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el nuevo recuerdo que invadió su mente y se vio obligada a agitar la cabeza para apartar todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Realmente lo había echo? Realmente se había dejado llevar por sus más profundos sentimientos? Y ahora que? Debía dar por echo de que Ranma y ella volvían a ser pareja? No, claro que no. Tal vez sus actos de la noche anterior significaban mucho para ella, pero y para Ranma? Se habían acostado juntos y no podía describir lo sucedido la noche anterior con otra palabra que no fuese maravillosa! Pero a pesar de eso Ranma no había pronunciado esas palabras que ella tanto añoraba, ni ella tampoco.

- Dame ese pastelillo de una vez!

Se levanto de la cama aun enroscada en las sabanas de la cama y se apresuro a vestirse. Se preguntaba porque Ranma no la había despertado para advertirla de la llegada de su familia.

Empezó a vestirse y salió de la habitación de una forma tímida.

Estaba descendiendo las escaleras cuando tras un fuerte golpe escucho que algo o alguien caía al pequeño estanque de la casa.

- Vas a pagármela! Te lo aseguro.

La voz femenina de Ranma le confirmo que había sido él quien había caído al estanque.

- Hijo ingrato! Como te atreves a amenazar a tu padre?

Akane entro en el comedor justo para ver a Genma ser lanzado por la pequeña chica pelirroja en la que Ranma se había convertido. Y pese a su aspecto femenino Akane no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Estoy más que harto de tus tonterías!- Exclamo Ranma enfadado.

- Akane! Al fin te has despertado!

La voz dulce de Noboka provoco que todos la miraran, incluida Ranma.

...

El profundo sueño de Ranma fue interrumpido con un ruido seco. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y ante él quedo la magnifica silueta del hombro desnudo de Akane.

Ella dormía de espaldas a él y unos de sus brazos rodeaban su delgada cintura con posesión. Inclinando levemente la cabeza, Ranma fue premiado con la impactante visión del cuerpo desnudo de Akane y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada y aferró con mayor posesión el cuerpo de Akane.

La noche anterior, al tenerla entre sus brazos, había nacido en él una fuerte sensación de posesión sobre ella y aquella mañana aun persistía. La amaba y después de aquellas largas semanas de soledad y desesperación tenerla entre sus brazos, sintiéndola nuevamente suya... era increíble.

Con aquellos pensamientos Ranma se movió nuevamente para apoyar su rostro en su espalda desnuda y beso delicadamente su hombro.

Pero entonces fue consciente de algo... todo aquello no hacía que ella fuese realmente suya. No podía olvidar que había sido Akane quien había roto su compromiso y que solo ella tenía la potestad de arreglarlo. Era ella quien lo había rechazado... con que era la única que podía nuevamente aceptarlo...

Un rayo pareció atravesar su corazón ante aquel pensamientos. Debía hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas... saber que significaba para ella todo aquello... si ella volvía a ser suya...

- Maestro Happosai, ha sido un incordio todo el fin de semana! No volverá a venir con nosotros.

La clara vos de Nabiki provoco que Ranma se incorporara repentinamente en la cama bruscamente.

La familia estaba en casa!

Se levanto de la cama de un salto y se apresuro a ponerse los boxers que la noche anterior habían acabado sobre el suelo de la habitación. Debía salir de allí como fuese... si lo encontraba en aquellas circunstancias no habría explicación que lo salvara de las acusaciones!

- Acabara despertando a todo el mundo! Estese quieto!

Ranma se disponía a salir de la habitación de Akane cuando la risa de Happosain le advirtió que ambos estaban en la segunda planta.

- Maldita sea!

Ranma se acerco a la cama de Akane para despertarla, pero la voz de Happosai lo detuvo nuevamente.

- Ranma no esta en su habitación! Iré a despertar a Akane!

La idea de Happosain fue como recibir un fuerte golpe y Ranma no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir por la ventana de la habitación de Akane todo lo deprisa que pudo. Entro por la suya y en cuestión de segundos salir por el pasillo.

- Ni se le ocurra!

Ranma salto sobre Happosai para caer sobre él justo cuando este llegaba a la puerta de Akane.

Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Happosai, pero aun así Ranma no soltó al viejo.

- Suéltame aprendiz de segunda.

- Deje a Akane tranquila, me ha oído?- Le dijo levantándose del suelo con Happosai luchando por soltarse.

- Solo quiero dale los buenos días.

- Pues ya lo hará cuando se despierte!- Con aquellas palabras Ranma lo lanzo de un fuerte golpe por el pasillo.

- Parece que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad.- Dijo Nabiki que había contemplado la imagen desde la puerta de su habitación.

- A desayunar! Traje ricos pastelillos!- Se escucho decir a Kasumi.

El viejo Happosai que se había nuevamente encaminado hasta él para enfrentarlo con un enrome chichón en su cabeza lo miro con enfado.

- Te ha salvado el desayuno Ranma, pero ya pagaras por tu osadía.

Un largo suspiro escapo de los labios de Ranma al ver que Happosai se iba corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Viejo pervertido!- Susurro cansado.- Estoy más que harto.

- Bajemos a desayunar antes de que se lo coman todo.- Dijo Nabiki que emprendió el camino a paso tranquilo.

Ranma miro la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Akane con algo de añoranza. Estaba claro que no podría hablar con ella, al menos de momento.

...

Su cuerpo se hundió en las frescas aguas e inevitablemente sintió su cuerpo cambiar para llenarse de bonitas redondeces femeninas.

Salió del agua apretando sus puños, tan enfadado que sintió ganas de estrangular a su padre!

Estaba claro que aquella mañana las cosas no estaban resultado bien. Primero se había visto obligado a enfrentarse contra Happosai, quien seguramente no olvidaría lo ocurrido y buscaría una cruel forma de hacérselo pagar, después la habitual pelea por la comida con su padre y su inevitable resultado. Acabar convertido en un chica!

Nadie creería que aquella mañana había empezado tan condenadamente bien... Akane!

Si por culpa de su padre Akane lo veía así después de... se arrepentiría, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida!

- Vas a pegármela te lo aseguro!- Le dijo con enfado saliendo del agua para contemplar a su padre erguido orgulloso en el porche con las manos sobre su cintura.

- Hijo ingrato! Como te atreves a amenazar a tu padre?- Le dijo su padre orgulloso.

Ranma apretó con más fuerza sus puños al escuchar aquello. Como se atrevía? Iba a pagárselas.

De un salto se planto frente a su padre, quien borro su estúpida sonrisa de los labios ante la velocidad con la que su hijo se había movido y en segundos salió disparado hacia el estanque sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

- Estoy más que hato de tus tonterías!- Grito Ranma a la vez que lo lanzaba con todas sus fuerza.

Con una respiración acelerada por la rabia Ranma vio como su padre caía inevitablemente dentro del estanque.

- Akane! Al fin te has despertado!

La dulce voz de su madre la hizo girarse para clavar su mirada sobre Akane.

Allí estaba ella, vestida con un sencillo vestido amarillo y con sus ojos clavados sobre él... bueno ella.

No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y a la vez enfadado. No había deseado que ella lo viese así, pero ahora ya estaba echo.

- Buenos días.- Dijo ella con naturalidad y tomando asiento en la mesa.

- Prueba estos pastelillos que hemos traído Akane, están deliciosos.- Dijo Kasumi sirviéndole uno.

- Muchas gracias Kasumi.

- No te preocupes, hijo, hay pastelillos de sobra.- Le dijo su madre al ver el aspecto sombrío de Ranma.

- Ya no me apetecen, gracias!- Dijo con enfado.

Y con un gesto orgulloso la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se marcho por el jardín.

Segundos después el panda entraba dentro del comedor nuevamente con una pancarta en sus manos.

"Yo si quiero"

Pero Akane no presto atención a aquello, sino que su mirada siguió a la muchacha pelirroja hasta que la perdió de vista.

...

- Maldito estúpido!- Maldijo Ranma realmente enfadada mientras caminaba por las calles de Nerima.- Tenía que ser precisamente hoy! Me ha hecho quedar como un estúpido frente Akane! Te aseguro que vas a pagármelas!

Con aquel grito de enfado Ranma golpeo con fuerza un muro de piedra que se desquebrajó al instante.

- No te preocupes por eso, Ranma, Akane ya sabe que eres un anormal, no es nada nuevo.

Los ojos de Ranma se oscurecieron al escuchar su voz y ni siquiera necesito girarse para saber que Dabak estaba tras él con una divertida y estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Podía imaginarlo.

Deseo girarse y golpearlo por sus palabras, pero no podía olvidarse de que como chica perdía mucha de sus fuerzas y era peligroso enfrentarse a Dabak en aquellos momentos.

Se giro lentamente para mirarle.

- Cuantas veces te lo habrá dicho? Cien? Eres un anormal! Un hombre que se convierte en chica cuando se moja con agua fría. Que mujer sueña con eso?- Le pregunto divertido.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo.- Le grito ella con enfado.

Dabak sonrió nuevamente.

- Akane es asunto mío, tanto si te gusta como si no. – Le dijo Dabak adquiriendo una posición de ataque.- Y tu has osado tocarla! Te aseguro que voy ha hacértelo pagar muy caro!

Ranma no pudo hacer más que adquirir una pose defensiva y prepararse para el ataque que no se hizo esperar.

...

Akane se sentó en el porche del ahora vació comedor y mirando al cielo dio un largo suspiro a la vez que se preguntaba donde habría ido Ranma.

Después de lo ocurrido hubiese esperado que Ranma hubiese intentado hablar con ella, pero no había sido así. Es más, se había marchado!

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un familiar ruido la hizo bajar la vista.

- P-chan! Donde te habías metido?- Le pregunta Akane a la vez que se inclinaba para coguerlo.

...

Su cuerpo golpeo con fuera un muro de piedra perteneciente a alguna de las casas colindantes de la zona y este se desquebrajo formando la forma de su cuerpo, para después caer sobre el suelo ya mal herido.

Su risa, su sonora risa, parecía retumbar en su cabeza de una forma infernal. Dabak lo estaba ganando, mucho más que eso, lo estaba destrozando. Pero eso no sería motivo para que él dejara de luchar o se rindiera.

Con mucha dificultad Ranma se puso nuevamente en pie sin importarle sus múltiples golpes, sus heridas o su ropa desquebrajada.

- Hagamos un trato Ranma, si prometes no volver ha acercarte a Akane considerare la opción de no matarte.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo por que es la única forma en la que conseguirás que me separe de Akane.

- Vamos Ranma! Realmente crees que merece la penas morir por ella? Tu no la quieres. Nunca la has querido.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Bien, entonces te aniquilare!

- Inténtalo.- Le dijo débilmente.

Ranma lo vio moverse nuevamente, pero estaba tan derrotado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse y nuevamente recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la hizo caer de rodillas.

En aquel estado de chica Ranma era mucho más débil que Dabak, pero ahora empezaba también a preguntarse si con su cuerpo de chico hubiese logrado defenderse.

Dabak lo aferró de sus cabellos pelirrojos y lo alzo para encararlo nuevamente.

- Despídete del mundo Ranma Saotome!- Le dijo Dabak a la vez que la mano que tenía libre se alzaba para darle el ultimo golpe.- Nunca debiste tocar lo que es mío!

Las pupilas de Ranma se dilataron al ver aquel puño caer nuevamente sobre él. Y allí, en sus últimos segundos de existencia en lo único que pudo pensar era en la gratificante sensación que había sentido al tener a Akane entre sus brazos. Y si aquel era el precio... que así fuera.

Cerro los ojos cuando estaba apunto de recibir el ultimo golpe, cuando repentinamente el sonido del algo cortando el aire lo hizo reaccionar nuevamente.

Con un grito de dolor Dabak la dejo caer nuevamente de rodillas al suelo y apresuradamente Ranma intento identificar el objeto que había golpeado el brazos de Dabak y le había salvado la vida.

Ukyo! Era la pala de Ukyo!

- Maldita sea!- Mascullo Dabak mirando el corte que la pala de Ukyo había echo en su brazos.

- Ranma! Estas bien? – Le pregunto Ukyo agachándose a su lado.

- Ukyo, lárgate de aquí.- Le dijo Ranma débilmente.

- Estas muy herida Ranma.

- He dicho que... ah!

Un profundo dolor atravesó el brazo de Ranma y al llevarse la mano allí vio el profundo corte que acababa de producirse.

Pero como? Dabak no lo había tocado y la pala de Ukyo no lo había golpeado!

Se llevo la mano al corte para cortar su hemorragia y con ayuda de Ukyo se puso nuevamente en pie.

- Ukyo márchate de aquí, me has entendido?!

- No! Me quedo.- Dijo a la vez que lo soltaba y aferrando su pala nuevamente se ponía un paso frente a Ranma de forma protectora.- Vas a tener que vértelas conmigo también. Crees que Akane te perdonara que dañes a dos de sus amigos?

Dabak la miro con enfado, pero entonces sonrió.

- Deberías estarme agradecida. Al fin y al cabo si yo consigo a Akane, Ranma será todo para ti.

- Deja tu charla para otra que se la crea! – Le dijo Ukyo con enfado.

Dabak clavo sus profundos ojos negros sobre ella y después miro a la derrotada pelirroja que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

- Date por avisado Ranma. Si vuelves a poner una sucia mano sobre Akane otra vez ninguna de tus estúpidas prometidas te salvara de la muerte.

Con aquellas palabras Dabak desapareció frente a ellos y Ukyo se apresuro a guardar su pala para ayudar a Ranma.

- Ranma, pero que ha pasado?

- Con el cuerpo de chica no tuve oportunidad de defenderme.- Le contesto Ranma débilmente.

- Estas muy herido, necesitas que te vea un medico.

- No. Iré a casa. – Dijo emprendiendo el camino.- Lo primero que necesito es agua caliente.

- Deja que te acompañe.- Le dijo colocando su brazos alrededor de sus hombros.- Fue toda una suerte que pasara por aquí.

- Si.- Dijo Ranma con una media sonrisa.- Toda una suerte.

Pero aquella sonrisa no tardo en desaparecer de los labios de Ranma para ser sustituida por una oscura expresión.

- Ranma...- Le dijo Ukyo preocupada.

- No puedo protegerla.- Le dijo enfadada, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- No puedo hacer nada, Ukyo.

- Tranquilízate Ranma, te llevare a casa de los Tendo, curaremos tus heridas y buscaremos la forma de acabar con Dabak. Creo que esto ha durado demasiado.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, ya estoy por aqui nuevamente. Pobre Ranma!! Creo que Dabak se ha pasado un poco con él... pero ya que Dabak... es una replica mejorada (o no) de Ranma, su reacción ante el echo de que se hayan acostado juntos.. creo que debía ser en cosideración a como Ranma hubiese reaccionado ante algo así.

Haber como se van solucionando las cosas... porque enrredarlo más es imposible. Jejejeje!!

Bueno, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Por lo menos tuve tiempo de ir contestando algunos reviews... cosa importante, porque me agradan muchisimo y me gustaria porder agradecertes todos y cada uno de ellos... pero actualizando tan seguidamente se me convierte en una tarea algo imposible.

Y como siempre, mando un saludo especial a mis más files lectores; **ranma.akaneforever, Des, krizue, Nemesis, Naoko tendo, Yram, Akanekagome, baby sony**, **Vivian alejandra, Carito Ac, queensedna, fern25, Slaya, Paola y Sakunny Potter.** Espero que sigan iluminandome con sus reviews. Me encantan!!

Aprovecho tambien para saludar a dos nuevas incorporaciones, **Jess y GemCIA** . Bienvenidas al fic, espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	14. Principios de un final

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**PRINCIPIOS DE UN FINAL**

Pero aquella sonrisa no tardo en desaparecer de los labios de Ranma para ser sustituida por una oscura expresión.

- Ranma...- Le dijo Ukyo preocupada.

- No puedo protegerla.- Le dijo enfadada, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- No puedo hacer nada, Ukyo.

- Tranquilízate Ranma, te llevare a casa de los Tendo, curaremos tus heridas y buscaremos la forma de acabar con Dabak. Creo que esto ha durado demasiado.

...

Akane no pudo evitar dedicar una corta mirada al sintió vacío que Ranma siempre ocupaba en la mesa mientras la familia comía tranquilamente.

Ranma se había marchado a primera hora de la mañana y aun no había regresado. Eso la perturbaba. No era normal en Ranma que se ausentara de aquella forma por una simple discusión con su padre y mucho menos que se estuviera perdiendo la comida.

Acaso Ranma la estaba esquivando?

Inconscientemente apretó sobre su pecho al cerdito Negro que como siempre comía de su mano.

- Donde se habrá mentido Ranma? No es normal que se este perdiendo la comida.- Dijo Noboka algo preocupada.

- Tal vez algunas de sus prometidas le este dando de comer.- Dijo Nabiki, quien se arrepintió al segundo al ver el cambio que dio el rostro de su hermana pequeña al escucharla.

- A Ranma le encantan las tortitas de Ukyo, pero nunca se pierde la hora de la comida.- Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.- Tal vez se ha entretenido con algo.

Los ojos de Akane se entrecerraron con enfado. Donde estas Ranma? Grito algo en su interior.

- Tal vez deberías salir a buscarlo Akane.- Le dijo su padre.

- Que? – Pregunto ella con enfado.- Ni hablar, no pienso perderme la comida por su culpa. Además porque he de ir yo? Acaso han olvidado que ya no estamos prometidos?

Todos ellos se miraron entre si ante la afirmación de Akane de que pese a la soledad que les habían concedido la pareja aun seguía rota. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, la familia decidió guardar silencio tras aquello, para observar a Akane comer con enfado.

...

Ukyo sintió sus brazos realmente cansados después de haber arrastrado a Ranma durante un largo camino, pero tan cerca de la casa de los Tendo no iba a dejarse vencer por el cansancio,

Además sabía que Ranma estaba cada vez más débil, el corte de su brazo no había dejado de sangra y cada vez le costaba mayor esfuerzo caminar pese a su ayuda.

- Vamos Ranma, ya queda poco, aguanta un poco más.

Con aquellas palabras Ukyo giro la ultima esquina que la conducía a la casa de los Tendo y sintió gran alivio al verla a lo lejos.

Cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta sintió que algo se liberaba dentro de ella.

- Necesito ayuda!- Grito.- Alguien puede oírme?

...

Akane se puso en pie apenas trajo el ultimo trozo de carne que había en su boca, con P-chan en sus brazos.

Estaba enfadada, solo hacía falta mirarla para darse cuanta de ello. Lo estaba con su familia, por haberla forzado a pronunciar nuevamente aquellas palabras que la separaban de Ranma, pero sobretodo estaba enfadada con Ranma por haberse marchado sin apenas decirle nada.

La noche anterior había significado mucho para ella. Había sido un rayo de esperanza que parecía haberse desvanecido aquella misma mañana. Y es que la indiferencia de Ranma ante lo ocurrido parecía desgarrarla por dentro.

- Todo estaba delicioso Kasumi, gracias. Si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

Con aquellas palabras Akane se dispuso a salir del comedor cuando un grito detuvo sus pasos.

- Necesito ayuda! Alguien puede firme?

La clara voz de Ukyo había sonado desde la entrada. Akane no se lo pensó y echo a correr al igual que el resto de la familia.

Ella fue la primera en llegar a la entrada y ver la espantosa imagen de Ukyo arrastrando a un derrotado Ranma.

- Dios mío!- Exclamaron sus labios al verlo.

Intento moverse, correr para ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo se quedo petrificado en la entrada mientras su corazón daba un vuelco en su interior.

Todos se apresuraron a ayudar a las dos chicas, pero ella siguió sin poder moverse de donde estaba.

- Ranma, pero que te ha pasado?- Le pregunto Genma a la vez que ayudaba a Ukyo a arrastrarlo.

- Ne... necesito agua caliente.- Dijo ella débilmente.

Kasumi no dijo nada, pero echo a correr al interior de la casa ante la petición de Ranma y pronto pasaron todos junto a la petrificada Akane siguiendo a Ranma y Ukyo.

Ranma gimió débilmente de dolor cuando al fin fue tumbado en su futon y Ukyo se sentó junto a él rendida.

En cuestión de minutos Kasumi derramo agua caliente sobre el cuerpo dolorido de Ranma y este adquirió nuevamente su forma masculina, aunque conservando todos sus golpes y heridas.

Pero como bien había imaginado Ranma, al igual que tenía más fuerza cuando era hombre, también se sintió algo más recuperado.

- Como estas hijo?- Le pregunto Noboka que se arrodillo a su lado.

- Estoy bien.- Dijo medio incorporándose débilmente.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ranma busco instintivamente a Akane con la mirada. Toda su familia estaba a su alrededor, pero ella estaba en la entrada de la habitación, manteniéndose al margen, aunque clavando sobre él una profunda mirada.

Desvió la mirada molesto, por la indiferencia de Akane y miro a Ukyo que estaba a su lado.

- Gracias Ukyo.

Ukyo le sonrió y poso una delicada mano sobre su hombro. Porque Akane no sería como ella? Porque no estaría a su lado preocupada por sus heridas? Tan poco le importaba ya?

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, enfadado, fustrado, herido... Si estaba en aquel estado era por ella, solo por ella. Porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su amor. Y su indiferencia era dolorosa, incluso más que los fuertes golpes que marcaban su cuerpo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentirse nuevamente debilitado.

- Debemos coser el corte, esta perdiendo mucha sangre. – Dijo su madre preocupada.- Ranma, es mejor que te acuestes.

Ranma obedeció, se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el futon y por una extraña razón sus ojos empezaron a amenazar con cerrarse.

- Pero quien a sido?- Pregunto Genma que casi no podía creer que su hijo hubiese sido derrotado de aquella manera.

- Dabak.- Contesto Ukyo clavando la mirada en Akane.- Ha sido Dabak.

Aquellas palabras fue las ultimas que Ranma consiguió escuchar.

...

- Que ha dicho el medico?

La voz de Ukyo atravesó su cabeza pese a que había sido un susurro y sus ojos hicieron un gran esfuerzo intentando abrirse, pero su visión fue confusa y borrosa durante unos instantes. Incluso le costo recordar porque estaba tumbado en su futon, con un brazos vendado, al igual que un abdomen.

Movió lentamente la cabeza, dado que aun esta le daba vueltas y vio que su madre y Ukyo estaban en la puerta de la habitación, de pie y vueltas de espaldas a él.

- Tiene una costilla rota y ha recibido muchos golpes, pero asegura que se repondrá en unos días. Ya sabes lo fuerte que es Ranma. Solo necesita reposar un poco. – Susurro su madre.

- Me alegro.- Contesto Ukyo.

- Debo agradecerte que le hayas ayudado. Creo que sin ti Ranma no lo hubiese... logrado.

- Lo hubiese arrastrado hasta el fin del mundo.- Contesto ella.- Nos ha dado un buen susto.

- Ese Dabak... debe ser terriblemente fuerte.

- Si, si que lo es, aunque también aprovecho que Ranma estuviese convertido en chica.

- No entiendo porque lo atacaría de esa manera... Akane no ha querido decir nada.

- Por cierto, donde esta Akane?

- Creo que en su habitación. Se marcho cuando llego el doctor Tofu.

- No puedo imaginarse como se siente.

- No se, creo que deje de entenderles hace ya mucho tiempo. Les dejemos solos este fin de semana con la esperanza de que lograran aclaras sus ideas, pero por lo visto no ha dado resultado.

- Porque lo dice?

- Le pedimos Akane que fuese en busca de Ranma cuando no regreso para la comida, pero ella se negó ha hacerlo y nos dejo muy claro que el compromiso seguía roto.

- No logro entenderlo...- Dijo Ukyo pensativa. – De todas formas iré a ver como se encuentra.

Ranma cerro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su madre. Ahí tenía la respuesta que él tanto había temido. Akane no le quería y por lo visto lo ocurrido aquella noche no había tenido mayor importancia para ella.

Ni siquiera estaba allí, a su lado, cuando más la necesitaba.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos vio que su madre se encaminaba hasta él.

- Ranma!- Exclamo al verle arrodillándose a su lado.- Como te encuentras?

- Bien.- Dijo secamente.

- Estabas muy mal herido. Tendrás que hacer reposo unos días. También necesitas comer. Iré a prepararte algo.

- Gracias.

...

La imagen se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. La visión de su cuerpo cuando el doctor Tofu había retirado la camiseta de Ranma para admirar sus heridas... sus golpes, enormes cardenales que representaban su dolor... todo su cuerpo se había estremecido al verlo y se había visto obligada a salir corriendo de aquella habitación.

La sensación de culpa la estaba asfixiando. Había dado por echo demasiadas cosas. Se había enfadado con Ranma pensando que la había dejado sola e imaginándoselo con algunas de sus prometidas. Pero no, él había estado luchando por su vida. Enfrentándose a Dabak. Si tan solo se hubiese preocupado, si hubiese salido a buscarle en vez de dejarse llevar por sus celos y sus malos pensamientos. Tal vez hubiese podido evitarlo.

Maldito fuese su orgullo... Y ahora, en vez de estar a su lado, que era lo que más deseaba, su sentimiento de culpa la obligaba a estar allí sentada, en el borde de su cama, con la mirada perdida y viendo aquella imagen una y otra vez como una tortura.

Ni siquiera percibió que ya no estaba sola en la habitación hasta que no sitio la vez de Ukyo.

- Akane, te encuentras bien?

Akane la miro sorprendida.

Ukyo, la fiel amiga de Ranma, estaba a su lado con cara de preocupación. Siempre había creído que Ranma la elegiría a ella. No solo porque era muy guapa, sino por la fuerte unión que tenían. Y aquella tarde había vuelto a sentirlo, cuando los vio aparecer juntos... al verla junto a Ranma sin moverse de su lado... si, sin duda Ukyo se merecía el corazón de Ranma.

- Akane...- Le dijo Ukyo al no recibir respuesta.- Te encuentras bien?

- Si.- Dijo volviendo definitivamente en si.

- El doctor Tofu se ha marchado ya. Dice que Ranma se recuperara con unos pocos días de reposo.

Akane sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar aquello y realmente sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

- Me... me alegro.- Dijo casi sin lograr contener sus lagrimas.

- Akane... – Dijo Ukyo al verla realmente afectada.- Ranma se podrá bien, no debes preocuparte. Porque no vas a verle? Seguro que te lo agradece.

- A... a sido culpa mía.- Dijo definitivamente echándose a llorar.

- Akane.- Dijo Ukyo abrazándola.- No debes culparte por lo ocurrido. Tu no puedes controlar a Dabak.

Pero sus palabras de consuelo no sirvieron de nada y Ukyo supo que Akane estaba desahogándose por muchas más cosas que las heridas de Ranma. La dejo llorar sobre su hombro, siendo en parte consciente de que el dolor que una vez había visto en los ojos de Ranma era también compartido por Akane.

Como era posible que dos personas que se querían tanto no hubiesen nunca logrado encontrar la forma de estar juntas? Realmente ella y el resto de amigos les habían echo tanto daño?

No fue hasta que el llanto de Akane empezó a debilitarse que Ukyo volvió a hablar.

- Vamos Akane, seca esas lagrimas. A Ranma no te gustaría verte llorar.

- No puedo... no puedo ir a verle.

- Pero Akane...

- Lo siento.

Ukyo la miro sorprendida y se puso nuevamente en pie.

- Estas cometiendo un error Akane. Ranma siempre te ha defendido con su vida. Es así como se lo pagas? Él te necesita a su lado, si le fallas ahora, tal vez no puedas enmendar tu error. Ranma no te amara para siempre.

Con aquellas duras palabras Ukyo abandono su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Akane fijo su mirada sobre la puerta con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos. "Ranma no te amara para siempre" Acaso la había amado alguna vez?

...

La noche había caído sobre Nerima cuando Akane se decidió al fin a ver Ranma. La casa estaba a oscuras y ya todo el mundo dormía.

Entro en la habitación evitando hacer ruido y se arrodillo junto a la cama de Ranma para verle placidamente dormido.

- Ranma...- Le llamo ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, esta vez tarde un poco más en actualizar... pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni para mirarme al espejo. Jaja!

Siento haber cortado el capitulo asi... pero es que sino tampoco hubiese podido actulizar hoy y además así se queda algo más interesante.

Agradezco mucho todos sus reviews. Muchisimas gracias!! Me encantan y como siempre digo, son una inspiración para mi. Así que sigo invitandoles a dejar sus opiniones que son bien consideradas.

Muchos besos, nos leemos pronto (prometido)!!

JJ.Amy


	15. Que empiece el combate final

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE FINAL**

La noche había caído sobre Nerima cuando Akane se decidió al fin a ver Ranma. La casa estaba a oscuras y ya todo el mundo dormía.

Entro en la habitación evitando hacer ruido y se arrodillo junto a la cama de Ranma para verle placidamente dormido.

- Ranma...- Le llamo ella.

Ranma, quien nunca se hubiese despertado ante tan inaudible despertar, abrió súbitamente los ojos para clavarlos sobre Akane. Y no pudo evitar dudar si aquello sería real o si estaría soñando con ella "otra vez".

Ambos se miraron durante largo rato sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que la fin Ranma se aventuro ha hablar.

- Que haces aquí, Akane?

El tono de Ranma había sonado algo molesto y aunque Akane sabía que él tenía motivos para estarlo no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón.

- Yo... bueno... quería saber... como estabas.

- Estoy bien. – Le contesto él secamente.

Akane suspiro largamente después de aquella contestación.

- Yo..- Volvió a decir ella.- Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido... yo no se... porque...Dabak...

- Olvídalo Akane. Esto no tuvo nada que ver contigo.- Mintió Ranma apartando la mirada de ella.- Es algo tarde y estoy cansado.

- Claro...- Dijo ella dolida por su rechazo y poniéndose en pie.- Si necesitas algo...

- No, gracias.

- Esta bien.- Dijo ella ya aguantando las lagrimas.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Akane se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación realmente derrotada.

...

Su puño golpeo con fuerza el palo de madera y a pesar de lo que él deseara, sintió todo su cuerpo resentirse. Cansado, se apoyo con este con una mano y la otra se poso sobre su doloridas costillas.

Sabía que debía estar descansando, pero después de que Akane fuese a verle la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño y ahora, al amanecer, ya no había aguantando más estar allí tumbado sin hacer nada.

Durante toda la noches había estado pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día anterior. Había repasado su combate una y otra vez en su cabeza, buscando algún punto débil en Dabak. Pero no lo tenía. Era rápido y su técnica era impecable. Se preguntaba porque Akane desea un hombre con una técnica de combate tan perfecta como la de Dabak. Que era lo que ella realmente deseaba?

Con aquella pregunta en su cabeza Ranma volvió a separarse del palo y lo golpeo de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba enfadado, frustrado. No solo había perdido aquella batalla, sino que sentía haberla perdido a ella nuevamente y ni siquiera lo ocurrido entre ellos parecía ayudarlo. Una nueva esperanza rota. Akane había vuelto a negarle su posición y eso le había dolido. Pero a diferencia de la ultima vez, esta le hizo sentirse enfadado con ella.

Y además estaba Dabak. No podía olvidar lo ocurrido y encontraría la forma de vencerle aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

De nuevo Ranma golpeo el palo de madera con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero era otra cosa lo que realmente le tenía intrigado. En sus dos últimos combates con Dabak, él había salido herido sin ni siquiera recibir un golpe. Como? Porque?

- Ranma?

Ranma se giro ante la voz femenina de Ukyo y vio que ella salía al jardín.

- Pero Ranma! Que estas hacinado? Deberías estar en la cama!- Exclamo ella al verlo.

- Estoy mucho mejor, no necesito estar en cama más tiempo. Además, necesito ir a ver a Cologne.

Ukyo entrecerró lo ojos al escuchar aquello.

- Y para que necesitas ir a ver a esa vieja? Con lo que a mi respecta no me fío de ella.

- Ella es la única que sabe sobra la sombra.

- En realidad no me extrañaría descubrir que ella fuese la causante de todo.

- Creo que esta vez estas equivocada Ukyo.

- Tal vez no lo este.

La voz masculina provoco que ambos se girara para mirar a Ryoga, que convertido en muchacho, estaba apoyado en el porche.

- Ryoga. – Dijo Ranma con una media sonrisa.

- No sería la primera vez que esas dos nos jugaran una mala pasada.

- Si es cierto que siempre estáis metiendome en líos, pero este no es del estilo de Shampoo y Cologne.

- Esta bien, Ranma, pero esta vez nosotros te acompañaremos. – Insistió Ukyo.

...

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante cerrado de Cologne desayunando y con una atenta atención en Cologne que estaba pensativa desde que le habían contado lo ocurrido entre Dabak y Ranma.

- Abuela, tener que encontrar forma de ganar, sombra ya demasiado peligrosa. Hacer daño a mi Ranma.

La abuela entrecerró los ojos.

- Dices que te golpeo sin que ni siquiera lo notaras?- Le pregunto Cologne a Ranma.

- Así es. Yo le golpee en la nariz y en segundos yo recibía el mismo golpe, o al menos el dolor del mismo, ya que ni siquiera le vi moverse.

- Eso ser imposible.- Dijo Shampoo.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Ukyo.- Cuando yo le corte con la pala y en cuestión de segundos Ranma recibió un corte similar en el brazo y parecía que Dabak ni siquiera se había movido del sitio.

- Os advertí que Dabak se iría alimentando del deseo de Akane. Con cada día que pasa él es más fuerte, más poderoso y a la vez se aproxima más a ser lo que ella desea.

- Es demasiado fuerte, mucho más que la ultima vez que nos enfrentemos a él y para entonces tampoco hicimos gran cosa.- Dijo Ranma con enfado.

- Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes.- Dijo Ukyo.- No podemos dejar que esto siga así, Ranma esta en peligro y es posible que Akane también.

- Me pregunto porque después de tanta prudencia Dabak a atacado con esa agresividad.- Dijo Cologne pensativa.- Has debido enfadarle mucho.

El rostro de Ranma cambio al escuchar aquello. Era obvio el motivo por el que Dabak se había enfadado de aquella manera. Pero eso era algo entre ellos.

- Tal vez le haya molestado mi regreso o que le golpeara frente Akane.- Mintió.

...

Akane miro a su hermana sorprendida por sus palabras.

Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche y se había dormido el tiempo suficiente como para despertarse tarde para ir a la escuela. Hubiese podido faltar a esta sin demasiados problemas, pero prefería ir a un lugar en el que Ranma y todo lo demás pudiera quedarse a un lado aunque solo fuesen una horas.

- Cuando me desperté Ranma ya no estaba aquí, ni tampoco Ukyo.

- Claro.- Dijo ella entristecida.

Porque no desayunas alguna cosa? Aun es temprano.

- No, creo que me iré ya. No querría llegar tarde mi segundo día en la escuela.

- Pero Akane...- Kasumi no pudo decir nada más ya que Akane se había marchado.

Akane ya había salido por la puerta de la entrada cuando escucho la voz de Noboka llamándola. Estaba segura de que la había visto, así que tuvo que detenerse pese a que no le apeteciera hablar demasiado.

- Akane. Menos mal que me has oído.- Dijo acercándose a ella.

- Llego algo tarde.- Se apresuro a decir ella.

- Ranma se ha marchado esta mañana. Sabes donde a podido ir?

- No, no me dijo nada. Seguramente ande con Ukyo.

- No debía haber abandonado la cama tan temprano. – Dijo ella algo preocupada.

- Ya sabes como es... siempre hace lo que le parece.

- Si.- Dijo ella pensativa. – Bueno no te entretengo más, no me gustaría que llegaras tarde por mi culpa.

Akane le dedico una media sonrisa y entonces percibió en los ojos de Noboka un atisbo de preocupación.

- No te preocupes, Ranma es más duro de lo que parece.

- Si, tienes razón.

De camino a la escuela no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Ranma. Era consciente de que esta vez había sido ella quien había estropeado las cosas entre ambos y lo cierto es que saber que Ranma estaba enfadado con ella era una sensación nueva y terrible. Por lo general era ella la que siempre acababa enfadada, pero esta vez no era así y Ranma estaba muy enfadado.

...

Ukyo miro a Ranma que se sentó cuidadosamente en su pupitre. Solo hacía falta mirarle para darse cuanta de que Ranma estaba débil y dolorido. Pero aun así era incapaz de rendirse.

Sabía que estaba preocupado. Preocupado, porque como él bien había dicho el día anterior, no podía proteger a Akane de Dabak y eso lo perturbaba demasiado.

La quería mucho. Tiempo atrás ella hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque Ranma la hubiese querido de aquella forma y se preguntaba como había estado tan ciega de no haberlo visto antes.

Pero eso estaba cambiando. Por extraño que pareciera el echo de averiguar el amor secreto que Ranma sentía por Akane y viceversa, había logrado romper una parte de es amor platónico que sentía por Ranma. Seguía queriéndole, claro. Pero ahora empezaba a hacerlo solo como la buena amiga que era.

En realidad... había otro chico en su mente aquellas ultimas semanas. Aunque este... al igual que Ranma... parecía enamorado de Akane.

- Crees que ha sido una buena idea venir a la escuela, Ranma? Deberías esta descansando.- Le dijo ella sentándose sobre la mesa del pupitre de Ranma.

- Olvídalo. Lo ultimo que necesito es quedarme en la cama todo el día. Además, así podremos tener a Akane vigilada.

- Crees que Cologne conseguirá descubrir algo que nos ayude contra Dabak?

- No lo creo. Lo único que nos queda es intentar romper ese hechizo sea como sea. – Dijo Ranma casi molesto.

- Si, pero como lo haremos?

- Aun no lo se. Pero seguiremos el plan acordado.

- Crees que es lo más prudente?

- Si Akane esta presente Dabak no hará demasiado...

Justo pronuncia aquellas palabras los ojos de Ranma se posaron sobre Akane que acaba de entrar en el aula. Ella pareció buscarlo rápidamente con la mirada y estas se cruzaron sin poder evitarse.

Ranma sostuvo sus mirada unos segundos, pero después la aparto para volver la atención a Ukyo.

- Ayer se asusto mucho, Ranma. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.- Intento ayudar Ukyo.

- Si, claro.- Dijo él molesto.

Akane, por su parte, dio un largo suspiro al ver que Ranma apartaba la mirada y se aproximo a él y a Ukyo tímidamente.

- Hola.

- Buenos días Akane.- Le dijo Ukyo alegremente.

- Hola.- Contesto Ranma.

- Parece ...que... estas mucho mejor.- Le dijo ella a Ranma tímidamente.

- Si.

- Ya... esto... pues iré a sentarme...

- Claro.

Ukyo miro con enfado a Ranma por sus secas contestaciones y siguió a Akane con la mirada hasta que esta se sentó algo triste en su pupitre.

- Habéis vuelto a discutir?- Le pregunto ella.

- No.

Ukyo entrecerró los ojos.

- No me mientas. Es obvio que habéis discutido. Si es por algo de que dijo Dabak no debes...

- No hemos discutido Ukyo.

- Entonces porque estas enfadado con ella?

- No estoy enfadado.- Mintió él.- Es simplemente que nuestro compromiso sigue roto.

Ukyo estuvo apunto de contestarle cuando el profesor entro en clase y se vio obligada a sentarse en su sitio y dejar aquella conversación para luego.

...

Ranma clavo una fija mirada en Akane y se quedo pensativo. Era la hora de la comida y Ukyo estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Akane de igual forma mientras esta comía sentada en el césped junto a Yuka y Sayuri.

El momento de luchar había llegado. Tenía un plan. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuese a funcionar, aunque si no lo hacía y perdía... tampoco importaría mucho, porque significaría que la había perdido a ella también.

Pero ya estaba decidido. Iba a jugar su ultima carta y para ello había puesto toda su confianza en Akane.

- Como piensas hacerlo?- Le pregunto Ukyo.

- Aun no lo se.

- Que provoco las otras apariciones de Dabak?

Ranma la miro ante aquella pregunta y algo contesto en su interior "que la besara", pero claro, pese a que deseaba provocar una aparición de Dabak no podía besar a Akane y mucho menos en publico.

- Ranma?- Le pregunto ella al no recibir respuesta.

- No fue nada en concreto.- Mintió.

- Entonces?

- Cologne dijo que Akane y Dabak estaban conectados... así que hablaremos con Akane.

Con aquellas palabras Ranma se encamino hacia Akane y Ukyo se apresuró a seguirlo.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar a Ryoga.

- Si se a perdido puede tardar días en llegar.

- Tampoco tiene tan mal sentido de la orientación.- Se quejo ella.- Además venia con Shampoo y Cologne.

- De todas formas empezaremos ya.

Con aquellas palabras Ranma se detuvo frente Akane. Esta, levanto la vista para mirarle y sorprendentemente vio que Ranma lucia un rostro serio y enfadado.

- Porque no le dices a esa escoria de Dabak que deje de esconderse de una vez?

- Como dices?- Le pregunto Akane sorprendida por sus palabras.

- O acaso es tan cobarde que solo se atreve a enfrentarse a mi cuando esta seguro de poder ganar?

- Ranma...- Le dijo Ukyo sin entender porque le decía todo aquello a Akane.

- Yo no...- Dijo Akane realmente petrificada.

- Ah! ya entiendo. Esta demasiado asustado como para enfrentarse a mi, no es eso? Al fin y al cabo no es más que un cobarde!

- Que más quisieras tu.

La voz de Dabak a su espalda hizo que Ranma sonriera y se volviera junto con Ukyo para encararle.

Sabía que Dabak estaba conectado a Akane, que leía sus pensamientos, así que solo debía hablarle a Dabak a trabes de ella y era tan eficaz como los besos.

- Ha sido muy estúpido de tu parte retarme en tu estado. Ni siquiera te has recuperado de nuestro ultimo combate.

- No fue un combate demasiado justo, no te parece?- Le dijo Ranma.- Porque no luchamos ahora, delante de Akane y que ella decida si tu eres lo que ella más desea!

- Ranma!- Exclamo Akane poniéndose en pie.

- No comentas una estupidez Ranma, aun no es el momento.- Le dijo Ukyo.

- Si, si que es el momento!- Dijo Ranma entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- Ranma no puedes enfrentarte a él!- Exclamo Akane que se puso tras aferrándole de la camiseta roja. – No cometas una estupidez.

- Yo no soy el estúpido. – Le contesto él.- Pero ha llegado la hora de que decidas que es lo que realmente deseas.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, temo decir que este es le principio del fin. Una lastima, ya que estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo este fc, pero todo lo bueno se acaba**.** Aunque creo que aun quedaran unos dos o tres capitulos. Se verá sobre la marcha... de momento espero que les siga gustando la historia. Haber que plan tiene Ranma en su cabecita...

Como siempre , mando un saludo especial a mis más files lectores; **ranma.akaneforever, Des, krizue, Nemesis, Naoko tendo, Yram, Akanekagome**, **Vivian alejandra, Carito Ac, queensedna, fern25, Slaya, Paola, Sakunny Potter, Jess y GemCIA** **.** Espero de todo corazon que sigan iluminandome con sus reviews. Me encantan!! Haber si tengo un poco de tiempo libre y puedo contestarles de una vez por todas.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	16. Ranma y Dabak, Dabak y Ranma

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**Ranma y Dabak, Dabak y Ranma.**

- Si, si que es el momento!- Dijo Ranma entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- Ranma no puedes enfrentarte a él!- Exclamo Akane que se puso tras aferrándole de la camiseta roja. – No cometas una estupidez.

- Yo no soy el estúpido. – Le contesto él.- Pero ha llegado la hora de que decidas que es lo que realmente deseas.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Ranma y sus manos, que aferraban su camiseta, se aflojaron levemente.

De que decidiera? Se pregunto. Pero como iba a decidir entre Ranma y Dabak si Dabak era en realidad Ranma?

- Espera Ranma!- Intento detenerle.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Ranma no pareció escucharla y en cuestión de segundos el puño de Ranma golpeaba con fuerza la cara de Dabak.

Ukyo y Akane no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la rapidez de Ranma pese a su débil estado. Pero antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera reaccionar, ambos hombres salieron disparados. Como si estos se hubiese golpeado a la misma vez.

Atolondrado por el golpe, Ranma se medio incorporo del suelo a la vez que muchos de sus compañeros de colegio empezaban a amontonarse sobre ellos para ver el combate.

Dabak hizo lo mismo y ambos se miraron fijamente y fueron conscientes de algo que solo ellos había percibido.

Tanto Dabak como él habían recibido dos golpes, uno en el rostro y otro en el estomago, pero ambos solo había dado uno. Ranma lo había golpeado en el rostro y Dabak en el estomago.

Ranma no lograba entender el motivo, pero ambos empezaban a compartir el dolor de los golpes por igual. El recibía los efectuados a Dabak, por eso había recibido aquel golpe en la nariz y el corte en el brazo de Ukyo. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez Dabak también había recibido él suyo. Era acaso posible? Pero... porque? Porque compartían el dolor si Dabak solo estaba atado a Akane? Estaría acaso equivocado? Solo había una forma de descubrirlo.

Cerrando un puño con fuerza y aun con la mirada fija sobre Dabak, Ranma se golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago nuevamente.

- Ranma!- Grito Akane al verlo.

El duro golpe provocado por si mismo lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, pero en cuestión de segundos Dabak imitaba sus pasos llevándose las manos al estomago.

Ranma sonrió divertido, a la vez que Dabak clavaba una furiosa mirada sobre él ante su descubrimiento.

Akane y Ukyo los miraron sorprendidas sin lograr entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Y ahora que Dabak?- Le pregunto Ranma desde el suelo.

- No me rendiré.- Le grito él.- Yo la amo y luchare por ella hasta el final.

- Bien.- Dijo Ranma poniéndose en pie.- Entonces veamos quien aguanta más.

- Bien.- Dijo Dabak levantándose.

Sin decir más, tanto Ranma como Dabak se abalanzaron nuevamente el uno sobre el otro.

- Pero que esta pasando?- Pregunto Akane asustada.

- No lo se.- Dijo Ukyo sin apartar la mirada de los dos hombres que seguían golpeándose con dureza.

Cologne llego a tiempo para ver a los dos hombres luchando con furia rodeados por los alumnos del colegio y Akane y Ukyo.

Se acerco a ellas seguida por Shampoo y Ryoga.

- Debemos detener el combate cuanto antes!- Les dijo a las dos muchachas.

- Pero que esta pasando?- Pregunto Ukyo.

- Conseguimos averiguar que es lo que esta ocurriendo. – Prosiguió Cologne.- Tal y como yo y Shampoo imaginemos en un principio Dabak es Ranma!

- Que?- Pregunto Ukyo sorprendida.

Akane simplemente las miro. No se sorprendió ante aquella información, puesto que ella misma siempre había sospechado que Dabak era en realidad Ranma. Lo había sentido como vez que él había estado a su lado. Su deseo era Ranma.

- Dabak lleva demasiado tiempo vivo. La unión con Akane esta demasiado entrelazada. Empieza a no ser un deseo, sino algo real! Por eso Ranma y Dabak empiezan a ser una misma persona.

- Y eso que quiere decir?- Pregunto Akane.

- Mírenles!- Dijo señalándolos justo cuando ambos hombres caían al suelo nuevamente.- Ambos comparten el dolor de sus golpes!

- Entonces ninguno puede ganar o perder, no?- Le pregunto Ukyo.

- Me temo que no es así.- Dijo Cologne.

- Dabak es una sombra, no puede morir, pero Ranma...- Dijo Ryoga mirándole.- Si sigue recibiendo esos golpes...

- Que? - Pregunto Akane espantada.

- Estáis diciendo que si no les detenemos Ranma morirá? – Pregunto Ukyo espantada.

- Exacto.- Dijo Cologne.

- Ranma en grabe peligro.- Dijo Shampoo espantada.

Akane sintió que el corazón se le detenía durante unos segundos ante aquella información y sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre Ranma y Dabak que seguían golpeándose con brutalidad.

- Y que podemos hacer?- Pregunto Ukyo.- Si lo que ustedes dicen es cierto no podemos intentar detener a Dabak, puesto que si lo dañamos, dañaremos de igual forma a Ranma!

- Hemos descubierto que como hechizo Dabak tiene una unión real con Akane. – Explico Cologne.- Dime Akane, la adivina de la que Ranma nos hablo... te entrego alguna cosa? Por insignificante que fuera?

- Esto... – Dio Akane algo atolondrada.- Si, me dio un cristal, un cristal negro. Dijo que era una protección.

- Eso ser!- Exclamo Shampoo.

- Si destruiremos el cristal destruiremos a la sombra. – Dijo Cologne.- Donde esta?

- Yo... no lo se... creo que lo perdí...

- Que?- Pregunto Shampoo espantada.

- No se donde esta.- Dijo Akane tan espantada como Shampoo.

- Intenta recordarlo, Akane. Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste el cristal?

- Yo...creo que... lo lleve conmigo durante el viaje hacia la roca mágica... lo llevaba en la mochila.

- Entonces tal vez siga ahí.- Dijo Ukyo.

- Hemos de ir a destruirlo.- Dijo Ryoga.

- Iremos nosotros, tu Ukyo y Akane quédense aquí por lo que Ranma pueda necesitar.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Ukyo.

Ukyo apretó los labios nerviosa y clavo su mirada en Ryoga durante unos segundos. Este le devolvió la mirada, pero pronto la aparto para prestar atención a los movimientos de Cologne y Shampoo.

Los tres se alejaron de un solo salto, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo Dabak estaba frente a ellos.

- A donde creen que van?- Les pregunto Dabak mirándoles con diversión.- Acaso creen que les dejare llegar hasta el cristal?

Los tres se miraron con complicidad, intentando pensar algo, una forma de esquivar a Dabak sin dañarlo. Pero que hacer?

- Ranma!- Akane aprovecho que Dabak se había separado de Ranma para correr a su lado.

Ranma, que yacía sobre el suelo a consecuencia de los últimos golpes de Dabak, se incorporo realmente débil.

- Akane, que ocurre?- Le pregunto él mal herido y cansado.

- Han descubierto la forma de destruir a Dabak.

- Él no les dejara. Es más fuerte que nosotros.- Dijo él.

Akane les miro con espanto sabiendo que sus amigos podían salir tan mal parados como estaba Ranma.

- Lo siento.- Dijo aguantando las lagrimas. – No se como detenerle.- Le dijo Akane.

- Hay una forma.- Dijo Ranma incorporándose.- Golpéame Akane. Golpéame con todas tus fuerzas.

- Que?- Pregunto mirándole.

- Compartimos el dolor. Golpéame. Dales una oportunidad.

- No, estas muy mal herido.- Dijo Akane negando con la cabeza. – Si sigues recibiendo golpes...

- Vamos! Hazlo de una vez.- Le grito Ranma con enfado.- Yo estoy demasiado débil.

- Morirás!

- Lo haremos todos si no lo detenemos. Además.- Le dijo él con una media sonrisa.- Aun no estoy derrotado.

- Ranma...- Dijo Akane a la vez que la primera lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

- Hazlo, Akane. Dame con todas tus fuerzas.- Le dijo Ranma a la vez que se ponía en posición para recibir el golpe.

Akane miro indecisa a sus amigos y vio como Ryoga recibía el primer golpe de Dabak tan fuerte que lo tumbo sobre el suelo.

Lo había visto luchar lo suficiente para saber que sus amigos no tenían ni una posibilidad contra él y es que todos ellos se enfrentaban a Ranma, un Ranma que no se agotaba, que no podía morir y que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra todos ellos.

El segundo golpe lo recibió Ukyo, quien había corrido en ayuda de Ryoga. Y también cayo al suelo poco después.

- Akane.- La llamo Ranma nuevamente.- Hazlo.

Akane lo miro, ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sintió como sus manos temblaban asustadas. Aun debatiendo en su interior que era lo mejor.

Pero no podía hacer nada más. Si al menos golpeaba a Ranma lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Dabak quedara fuera de juego unos minutos... sus amigos tendrían una oportunidad de llegar hasta su casa y buscar el cristal. Si no lo hacía, todos ellos pagarían las consecuencias.

Pero Ranma... lo amaba tanto... Le era imposible la idea de golpearlo y poner su vida en peligro. Que haría ella sin él?

Sabía que estaba muy mal herido. Sus heridas del día anterior aun no había curado y las nuevas heridas aun parecían peores. Tan solo hacía falta mirarle a los ojos, sus claros ojos azules, para comprender que Ranma estaba más derrotado de lo que deseaba admitir. Si lo golpeaba, si lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerza para lograr dañar a Dabak lo suficiente... tal vez no lo resistiría.

- Akane!- Le grito nuevamente Ranma.- Hazlo de una vez!

- Lo siento.- Le dijo ella a la vez que uno de sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. – Lo siento!- Grito a la vez que su puño golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el estomago de Ranma.

**CONTINUARA...**

Lo siento!! Siento mucho el retraso de este capitulo. Pero la verdad es que me costo mucho escribirlo. Pero bueno, aquí esta y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, al igual que la historia en si, dado que seguramente el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo y definitivo.

Ooooh!! Que penita que se acabe!! No quiero!! Pero bueno, todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar!! Así que...

De nuevo agradezco todos sus reviews y su apoyo. Han sido toda una inspiración para mi. Espero que sigan dejándome sus comentarios en estos últimos capítulos.

Prometo contestarles en el ultimo sin falta.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy.


	17. Te quiero

**ANHELOS DEL CORAZON**

**Te quiero. **

Akane lo miro, ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sintió como sus manos temblaban asustadas. Aun debatiendo en su interior que era lo mejor.

Pero no podía hacer nada más. Si al menos golpeaba a Ranma lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Dabak quedara fuera de juego unos minutos... sus amigos tendrían una oportunidad de llegar hasta su casa y buscar el cristal. Si no lo hacía, todos ellos pagarían las consecuencias.

Pero Ranma... lo amaba tanto... Le era imposible la idea de golpearlo y poner su vida en peligro. Que haría ella sin él?

Sabía que estaba muy mal herido. Sus heridas del día anterior aun no había curado y las nuevas heridas aun parecían peores. Tan solo hacía falta mirarle a los ojos, sus claros ojos azules, para comprender que Ranma estaba más derrotado de lo que deseaba admitir. Si lo golpeaba, si lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerza para lograr dañar a Dabak lo suficiente... tal vez no lo resistiría.

- Akane!- Le grito nuevamente Ranma.- Hazlo de una vez!

- Lo siento.- Le dijo ella a la vez que uno de sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. – Lo siento!- Grito a la vez que su puño golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el estomago de Ranma.

El cuerpo de Ranma se inclino sobre si mismo al recibir el fuerte golpe. Durante unos segundos se quedo sin respiración y sintió un extraño hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo, como si este se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Cayo al suelo, consciente de que no podría volver a levantarse.

- Ranma.

Escucho la voz de Akane llamándole, pero le sonó tan lejana que hizo que el corazón se le estremeciera.

Sus ojos, sus ojos castaños llenos de lagrimas, sus labios temblando, las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. La imagen de Akane, tan borrosa como todo lo que le rodeaba, fue un consuelo en aquellos momentos. La vio mover los labios, pero no pudo escuchar lo que ella le decía y sin más sus ojos se cerraron.

_Su mundo pareció retroceder en el tiempo y se detuvo aquel día, aquel maravilloso día en que se conocieron. Aun podía recordarlo como si fuese ayer. Sus cabellos largos... sus primero ataques en el dojo... su sonrisa. Recordaba claramente aquella sonrisa que ella le dedico al verse derrotada por él. _

_Recordaba que por aquel entonces él solo pensaba en regresar a la china para volver a ser normal. No deseaba un hogar, no creía necesitarlo. Pero ella... ella le hizo preguntarse muchas cosas. _

_Sucesivamente todos los recuerdos que guardaba en los más profundo de su corazón sobre ella, fueron cruzando su mente como pequeños reglaos de su alma. _

_El día que Ryoga corto el cabello accidentalmente, la vez que se enfrentaron a la pareja de patinadores juntos, la vez que Akane paso dos noches preparando unas galletas para él, el día de las píldoras magias en la playa, sus primeras navidades juntos, sus primeros días de clase, todo, todos aquellos momentos se agolparon en su cabeza para terminar justo en uno. El día que la vio vestida de novia. El día de su fallida boda. Allí el tiempo se detuvo y nuevamente la tuvo frente a él tan hermosa... y todos los sentimientos que sintió aquel día volvieron a agolparse en su cabeza._

_- Akane, estas muy hermosa.- Dijo casi sin poder evitarlo. _

_Akane se giro para mirarle y le obsequió con una dulce sonrisa. _

_Sin saber porque se acerco a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Se lleno de la cálida sensación que siempre era tenerla allí y deseo que aquel sueño no terminara nunca, que durara eternamente. _

_- Ranma.- Con aquellas palabras Akane se abrazo a su cuerpo con fuerza. _

_- Nunca desee que todo esto ocurriera Akane. Desee casarme contigo. Lo desee. Juro que lo desee. _

_Ante aquellas palabras Akane se separo levemente de él. _

_- Solo es un sueño.- Le dijo ella._

_- No me importa. Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.- Dijo estrechándola con más fuerza. _

_- No puedes hacerlo, no puedes rendirte._

_- Estoy cansado, Akane. Muy cansado.- Le dijo sin soltarla. _

_- Aún así debes seguir. Debes ganar esa batalla._

_- No puedo hacerlo. _

_- Claro que puedes. Ranma Saotome no sabe lo que es ser vencido._

_- Te equivocas, Akane, últimamente he perdido demasiadas cosas. Te he perdido a ti. _

_- Jamás me perderás.- Con aquellas palabras Akane se separo de él. – Ahora debes regresar Ranma, o seré yo quien te pierda._

_Con aquellas palabras la habitación en la que se encontraban pareció desaparecer y Akane empezó a alejarse de él._

_- Akane... espera..._

_- Regresa Ranma, debes hacerlo._

_- Espera Akane.- Le pidió nuevamente intentando seguirla.- Akane!_

Akane, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y agachada junto al cuerpo de Ranma que acababa de desplomarse sobre el suelo, se volteo para saber si su plan había dado resultado.

Vio como Dabak recibía el golpe y como este se inclinaba llevándose las manos a su vientre.

Sus amigos no lo dudaron, siguieron su camino, excepto Ukyo, que inmediatamente se giro para averiguar que había ocurrido.

Pero aquello ya no le importo a Akane, quien nuevamente poso sus ojos en el inconsciente Ranma.

- Ranma, puedes oírme?- Le pregunto desesperada agitándolo del pecho.- Ranma, por favor, por favor! Contéstame.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna Akane cerro sus puños apretando entre ellos la camiseta de Ranma y su cabeza se recostó sobre su pecho. Pensar que estaba muerto, que le había perdido para siempre le provocaba un dolor desgarrante bajo el pecho.

- Ranma, no me dejes, te lo ruego. No puedo vivir sin ti.

...

Tanto Ryoga como Cologne y Shampoo entraron en la habitación de Akane.

- Registrarlo todo, deprisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Dijo Cologne.

Ryoga abrió el armario de Akane a toda prisa y empezó a rebuscar por este lanzando todo lo que se interponía en su camino por el suelo.

...

Ukyo se acerco asustada a la pareja que yacía en el suelo. Pero sus pies se detuvieron a escasos metros de ellos, incapaz de moverse por temor a ver lo que realmente temía. Que Ranma estuviera muerto.

Akane, estaba sobre él, llorando tan desoladamente que pareció arrebatarle su propio corazón y sus propios ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Por favor, Ranma, regresa conmigo. – Proseguía Akane llorando sobre él.- Tu... tu eres todo lo que yo deseo! Siempre fuiste tu.

El mismo Dabak les miraba, casi olvidando que sus amigos estaban buscando la forma de destruirle.

Y entonces, el pecho en el que Akane tenía recostada su cabeza, se movió, a la vez que Ranma cogía una débil bocanada de aire.

Akane se irguió levemente para mirarle y como si se tratara de un milagro vio como los ojos de Ranma parpadeaban varias veces para después abrirse nuevamente.

- Ranma! – Exclamo ella al verle.

- Akane...- Dijo él débilmente.

- Ranma! Gracias, gracias.- Le dijo Akane llorando nuevamente y abrazándose a su cuello.

- Akane...

- No.- Le dijo ella mirándole.- No intentes hablar, estas muy débil, conserva tus fuerzas.

- Akane... yo...yo...

- Ranma.- Le dijo ella al ver el sumo esfuerzo que él estaba realizando para hablarle.

- Akane... te...yo... no pude hacerlo….nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo...

- Ranma, por favor.

- Necesito decírtelo, aquel día... estabas tan hermosa...

- Ranma...

- Tu sonrisa... brillaba más que nunca... pero yo ya lo sabía... lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo... y lo desee, lo desee muchísimo.

- Ranma no...

- Lo desee.- Le corto él.- Siempre lo he deseado...no hay otra... nunca la hubo.

Akane lo miro confusa sin saber que era lo que Ranma intentaba decirle.

- Akane... te quiero.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron impresionado a la vez que sintió su corazón dar un vuelto debajo de su pecho. Al fin, las palabras que ella tanto había anhelado escuchar habían escapado de los débiles labios de Ranma.

- No!- Grito Dabak.

- Akane... quiero casarme contigo. Volver a verte vestida de novia. Tan radiante como aquel día.

- Ranma...- Dijo Akane impresionada mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas.

- No lo permitiré!- Grito Dabak acercándose a ellos.

Ukyo se puso frente a la pareja con la gran pala en su mano dispuesta a defenderles con su vida, pero a un nuevo paso de Dabak este pareció quedarse clavando en el sitio y con espanto miro sus manos, que para sorpresa de todos, empezaron de desaparecer para convertirse en humo negro.

Tras mirarse las manos, Dabak alzo la vista y clavo sus profundos ojos negros sobre Akane.

- El cristal.- Dijo Ranma incorporándose débilmente.- Lo habrán roto.

Frente a ellos y con un grito desgarrador, Dabak empezó a desaparecer convirtiéndose todo él en un espeso humo negro que empezó a alzarse en el aire.

- No.- Dijo Akane mirándole. – Es que mi deseo se ha hecho realidad.

Ranma la miro sorprendido y durante unos instantes ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas el unos sobre el otro, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

- Te quiero Ranma.- Le dijo ella abrazándose a su cuello - Que tu me quisieras era mi deseo.

Ranma sonrió al escucharla y no pudo evitar besarla. La beso mientras que Dabak desaparecía completamente junto a ellos y Ukyo apartaba la mirada y la alzaba al cielo con una sonrisa.

...

- Lo encontré!- Grito Ryoga con el cristal en la mano.

Tanto Shampoo como Cologne que seguían rebuscando por la habitación de Akane lo miraron con sorpresa.

- Vamos Ryoga! Destrúyelo!- Le dijo Cologne.

Ryoga alzo la mano y lanzo el cristal contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, pero justo este iba a golpear contra el suelo el cristal se fulmino convirtiéndose en humo.

Los tres se quedaron pasmados.

- Que... que pasar?- Pregunto Shampoo.

Pero entonces Cologne sonrió.

- Ranma ha ganado.

...

- Vamos Ranma o llegaremos tarde!- Grito Akane que corría por las calles de Nerima.

Al ver que Akane aceleraba el paso, Ranma no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajarse de un salto de la barandilla que rodeaba el río de Nerima y correr tras ella, mientras intentaba engullir su ultima tostada.

- Akane! Espérame!

- No querrás llegar tarde a clase después de todos los días que has faltado, verdad?

- No me importa demasiado, la verdad.- Dijo corriendo tras ella.

Pero al fin Akane detuvo el paso al llegar a la entrada del colegio. Ranma se detuvo a su lado para golpearse el pecho.

- Me sentara mal la comida.- Se quejo él.

- No te quejes tanto, como siempre ha sido culpa tuya. No entiendo porque no puedes levantarte a la hora.- Se quejo ella emprendiendo un paso tranquilo a la vez que la campana del colegio sonaba.

- Ranma, Akane!- Saludo Ukyo emocionada al verles.- Como les fue el día?

Casi isofactamente Ukyo se vio rodeada por Ranma y Akane que empezaron ha hacerle gestos de que guardara silencio.

- Que he dicho?- Pregunto ella incrédula.

- Ssssh! Aun no se lo hemos dicho a nadie!- Exclamo Akane.

- Que?- Pregunto ella mirándoles incrédula.- Pensé que su familia...

- Ssssh! Ni siquiera lo menciones. – Dijo Ranma.

Ukyo dio un largo suspiro desesperada.

- Como no pudieron decirles algo así?- Les susurro.

- Después de tanto ajetreo nos apetecía un poco de tranquilidad. Ellos aun creen que estamos enfadados.- Le dijo Akane.

- Que? Y cuando piensan decirlo?

- No se.- Dijo Ranma llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirando a Akane con tranquilidad.- En unos meses?

- Que tal cuando acabe el curso?- Le pregunto ella.

- Si, eso estaría bien.

Ukyo cayo de culo al suelo al ver la tranquilidad de ambos.

- Pero como pueden hacer algo así?- Pregunto derrotada.- Ryoga no podrá creérselo cuando se lo cuente.

- Podrán guardarnos el secreto, verdad?- Le pregunto Akane.

- Que remedio.- Dijo ella mientras una enorme gota de sudor aparecía en su cabeza.

- Es cierto lo que Mousse nos contó ayer? – Le pregunto Ranma casi divertido.

- Oh! Si.- Dijo ella divertida.- Resulta que Shampoo estaba desprevenida y zas! Mousse la derroto de un solo golpe. Ahora esta obligada a casarse con él como dicta las normas de su tribu.

- Me alegro tanto por Mousse.- Dijo Akane sonriendo.- Esta tan enamorado!!

- Y aunque no lo crean, Shampoo tampoco se ha quejado demasiado.- Dijo Ukyo divertida.

No pudieron evitarlo, los tres se echaron a reír. Al hacerlo Akane no pudo evitar fijarse en Ranma, que al fin estaba completamente recuperado de sus heridas y después miro a Ukyo. La mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener y sin más no pudo evitar acordarse de aquel día.

...FLASH BACK...

- Vamos sentaros.- Dijo Ukyo impaciente.

- Espero que me este esperando una crep gigante.- Dijo Ranma mientras atareado con las muletas se sentaba en uno de los taburetes del restaurante de Ukyo con ayuda de Akane.

- Estoy segura de que mi sorpresa les encantara! Esperen aquí un momento!- Exclamo feliz antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba a su casa.

Akane se sentó en el taburete que había junto a Ranma y ambos se miraron con intriga.

- Que será la sorpresa de Ukyo?- Le pregunto Akane.

- No lo se.- Dijo Ranma.

Akane miro nuevamente la puerta por la que Ukyo había desaparecido y sin más su boca se abrió de la impresión.

- Dios mío!- Exclamo sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Y es que Ukyo y Ryoga había entrando nuevamente al restaurante y ambos portaban en sus manos su vestido de novia. El mismo que enfadada, había tirado a la basura. Y sin más, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

...FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Ranma jugaba entretenido con el cubo de agua que sostenía con la cabeza. Al final Akane, Ukyo y él habían acabado castigados por llegar tarde a clase y los tres se encontraban en el pasillo.

Akane lo miraba entretenida y Ukyo los observaba a ambos curiosa. Le resultaba casi increíble que después de todo lo que les había pasado ambos se comportaran con tanta naturalidad. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

- Que se siente?- Les pregunto entonces.

Tanto Akane como Ranma la miraron ante la pregunta y casi sin poder evitarlo el cubo con el que Ranma había estado jugando se volcó cayendo sobre él.

- Maldita sea.- Dijo Ranma chica empapada de arriba abajo.

Akane sonrió divertida.

- Te esta bien empleado.

- Oye! Tu de parte de quien estas!?- Le dijo Ranma enfadada.

- De la mía! Por supuesto.- Le contesto ella divertida.

- No le veo la gracia.- Se quejo ella.

Akane no pudo evitarlo, se rió abiertamente.

- Aun no me han contestado.- Les interrumpió Ukyo.

Akane dejo de reírse y de nuevo ambos se miraron.

Akane fue la primera en sonreír y Ranma la siguió.

Ukyo no necesito que sus amigos les contestaran, su sonrisa y aquella mirada que ambos se dedicaron fue más que suficiente.

No sabía de quien había sido la idea, si de Akane o de Ranma, pero estaba claro que ambos estaban muy felices con su decisión. Aunque ninguno de los dos parecía aun dispuesto a contar lo ocurrido. No les culpaba después de todo lo que había ocurrido y ocultar algo como aquello era tan... romántico!!

Pero decidió insistir, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

- Díganme, que se siente al estar casados?

**FIN**

Ooooooohhh!! Noooooo!! De verdad que no quería escribir esa palabra "fin", que pena me da, de verdad. Creo que hubiese podido seguir con esta historia unos cien capítulos más!! Pero se acabo!

Bueno, para quien no lo haya pillado les diré que Akane y Ranma se casaron, pero en secreto. No se porque, pero siempre me imagine su boda así. Tal vez porque considero que es la única forma en la que ambos podían tener una boda tranquila.

El deseo de Akane era que Ranma le dijera que la quería y que quería casarse con ella. En cuanto Ranma se lo dijo el deseo se convirtió en realidad, así que Dabak desapareció. Y bueno, esta es la historia.

Tal vez escriba un One Short sobre cuando le den la noticia a sus familiares o algo así. Pero eso ya se verá. De momento me tomo unas vacaciones en esto de los fics. Aunque sin duda los echare de menos y seguiré las diversas historias que estoy leyendo.

Bien, ahora como prometí, paso a saludar personalmente a todas las personas que han seguido este fic tan de cerca:

**Ranma.akaneforever: **Hola, creo conveniente saludarte la primera ya que fuiste tu la primera en enviarme un review y desde el primer capitulo has seguido la historia fielmente. Te lo agradezco muchísimo y espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo. De verdad, muchas gracias. Esperare impaciente tu ultimo review.

**Yrma:** Hola. Al fin puedo saludarte!! Siento mucho no haberte escrito al e-mail ya que siempre saludo desde los accesos directos. Pero bueno. Lo haré ahora. Muchiiiiisimas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Me ha alegrado poder contar con tu compañía durante todos los capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado este ultimo y que me dejes una ultima opinión.

**Rmtl Des**: Hola wapa!! En primer lugar me disculpo por haberte echo pasar tantos nervios con mis cortes !! Jejejeje!! Pero así se quedaba más interesante, no te parece? Y aprovecho para agradecerte tu siempre fiel apoyo a lo largo de este fic. Muchas gracias por todo. Y espero que este ultimo capitulo haya calmado al fin tus nervios. Espero saber de ti y que compartas conmigo una ultima opinión. Gracias.

**Akane Kagome**: Hola linda! Ooooh! Al fin mi fic termino. Me da mucha pena, la verdad. Casi me he quedado con ganas de más. Pero bueno, seguiremos viéndonos por aquí porque seguiré tus fics de cerca. Actualiza pronto!! Jejejeje!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad. Nos leemos por aquí y espero que pronto. Besos.

**Kizue:** Hola! Al fin lleguemos al final de la historia. Espero que te haya agradado este ultimo capitulo y espero que me dejes tu ultima opinión sobre este. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. De verdad, gracias.

**Nemesis:** Holaaaa!! Lo siento, pero Ranma no tuvo su revancha, "se que las esperabas", aunque se quedo con la chica!! No? Que es lo más importante. Creo que en realidad Ranma no tuvo ninguna oportunidad ya que Dabak era el Ranma imaginario de Akane y siempre tendemos a idealizar demasiado a la gente que queremos. Espero de todas formas que te haya agradado la historia. Espero impaciente tu ultimo comentario. Besos y gracias.

**Naoko Tendo**: Bueno, se acabo! Espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo y que hayas quedado fascinada como en los anteriores. Te agradezco mucho todos tus reviews y espero que me dejes una ultima opinión para saber que te pareció. Muchos besos!!

**Queen sedna**: Hola! No se si has seguido últimamente la historia ya que en los últimos capítulos no he recibido tus reviews. De todas formas espero que si la has seguido sea de tu agrado y te agradezco mucho tus reviews.

**Carito AC:** "Amy hace una cortes reverencia frente a Carito" Muchas gracias por todo!! Me parece increíble que desde Peru hayas seguido la historia. Estamos bastante lejos!! Internet es una maravilla! Bueno, muchas gracias por todo y espero que te haya agradado este ultimo capitulo. Espero impaciente recibir tu ultimo review.

**Vivian.alejandra:** Bueno, al fin se acabo la intriga!! Me da mucha pena que se haya terminado. Hubiese deseado escribir el resto de sus vidas. La verdad es que se añora mucho la serie, verdad? Pero bueno, siempre nos quedarán los fics. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo. Esperare impaciente tu ultimo comentario.

**Fern25:** Hola!! Bueno al fin!! Creo que después de todo ambos son al fin felices, aunque a su extraña manera, claro. Pero ellos son así, no? Espero que te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo y te agradezco de corazón todos tus reviews, me hubiese gustado poder contestarles más a menudo, pero actualizar tan seguidamente lleva su trabajo. Bueno, muchos besos y espero recibir tu ultimo comentario. Besos.

**Slaya**: Hola!! Así que las leído mis fics de DBZ? Espero que te agradaran y que del mismo modo hayas disfrutado de este. Por cierto como estas de tus achaques? Espero que bien. Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios y espero impaciente recibir el ultimo. Muchos besos.

**Sakunny Potter**: Hola wapa!! Siento no haber cumplido tu deseo de que hubiera más lemon en la historia, pero creo que lo complique tanto todo entre ellos que no quedaba demasiado bien, lo siento. Espero que de igual forma te haya agradado la historia y espero recibir tu ultimo comentario. Besos y muchas gracias por todo.

**Paola:** Hola!! Tienes mucha razón, la verdad es que complique mucho las cosas entre la pareja, pero creo que ellos son así. Siempre lo complican todo más de la cuenta. Ja ja ja! Bueno, al lió. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero que te haya agradado la historia. Que fácil parece solucionarlo todo con un te quiero, verdad? Esperare impaciente tu ultimo review para saber que te pareció el final. Besos.

**Jess**: Bueno, Jess, aquí tienes el final!! Que pena, de verdad que me da mucha pena haber terminado. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por todos tus fieles comentarios que siempre fueron tomados en cuenta. Espero que no falles con el ultimo, realmente desee saber tu opinión. Bueno, pues eso, muchas gracias por todo y muchos besos.

**GemaCia**: Hola!! Espero que el argumento tras el lemon te haya parecido bueno, lo cierto es que tienes razón y en algunas historias pasa eso. Espero no ser el caso. Te agradezco mucho todos tus comentarios y espero recibir un ultimo para saber que tal te pareció todo. Bueno, muchas gracias y besos.

UHF!! Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, si es así me disculpo!! Y hacérmelo saber por favor.

Nooooo! De verdad que no quiero acabar. Pero así es. Se que me repito, pero muchas gracias por seguir mis historia. Gracias a todos!

Nos leemos pronto. (Espero).

JJ.Amy.


End file.
